Casino
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: This was originally on Kagome32Shrine, but it got deleted. Kikyo, Kagome, & the gang continue the desistating route on Kagome's misery of not producing a child. Read & Review. You know you want to find out the end. UNDER HIATUS: Writers block on this story.
1. The Meeting

_I Do NOT Own Inuyasha or Co._

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for Creating such an amazing Inuyasha world._

_Another little thing: I CHANGEDInuyasha's name from Takasugi to Takahashi. I'm writing both my fanfictions at two different times, but I rather make Inuyasha's last name the same as the other story I am writing. Less confusing that way. Okay. Thank you for reading(:_

**Chapter** **1**: The Meeting

* * *

"Kikyo! Get your ass down here before I leave you!"

Meet Kagome Higurashi. You're average nineteen year old. She's intelligent, beautiful, and kind-hearted. However, she has a bit of a temper.

"Give me a second, Kagome. Geeze!"

Then there is Kikyo Higurashi. You're other average nineteen year old. She too is intelligent, beautiful and kind-hearted. However, her temper is slightly lower than that of her sister's.

_Yes,_ twin sisters. Could you not of guessed?

"Okay, I'm ready." Kikyo came bounding down the stairs to her awaiting sister.

Kagome glared at Kikyo with a look only she knew the meaning of. Kikyo laughed. "It's not funny Kikyo. You know I hate when you take my things."

"Calm down. It looks exactly the same on you. It's only a shirt..." Kikyo looked down. "Are those my new heels?"

Kagome grinned. "Well, what's mine is yours..."

"And what's mine is yours. Now that it's all settled, shall we?" Kikyo held her arm out and the two made their way out the door.

* * *

They pulled up to a Casino on the outskirts of their small town. Once parked, four young females came running to the car.

"Kagome! Kikyo! It's about time!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her two best friends. Sango, twenty, and Rin, nineteen. Childhood friends that have been around most of Kagome's life. She couldn't imagine a life without them.

Kikyo returned the hugs of her two best friends. Kanna, nineteen, and Kagura, twenty-one. They two had been around most of Kikyo's life.

When they were young, they had spent all of their time together. Never leaving each others side. Ayeka and Toku, Kagome and Kikyo's parents, thought it unhealthy not to have other friends. Thus the girls were placed into a daycare where they met the four females. However, both sister's kept their friendships separate just so they could still have their quality sister time.

Not long after the greeting, the girls stepped through the Casino doors.

"Hey Kikyo!"

"Yeah?" Kikyo turned to catch the bag Kagome threw at her.

"Remember, don't spend it all in one slot!"

Kikyo grinned, "I remember the rules. Thanks Kagome." Kikyo smiled and walked off with Kanna and Kaugra.

Ushering the girls to a near by table, Kagome noticed a man watching them from the balcony. She shrugged it off and sat down.

"Alright Kagome. Spill it. What's this news about Hojo? Are you two ever going to be an item?" Rin placed her elbows on the table and batted her eye lashes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rin, but that will _never _happen. He really gets under my skin." Kagome sighed.

"You sure?" Sango chimed in. "He seems to adore you."

"That may be so, but I just can't make myself attracted to him, as sweet as he is."

"Understood." Sango replied.

"Speaking of adoring someone, what about Miroku, Sango?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, Sango what about Miroku? We know he adores yo..."

"Miroku only adores my ass!" Sango blurted. "He's nothing but a pervert." She blushed and turned her face.

"You like him!" The two said in usion.

"Shut up!"

"We saw that kiss Sango..." Kagome closed in on her friend. "We saw it." She whispered.

Sango blushed and pushed her away. "You two are stalkers now?" Her playful tone replacing the nervous one. "Actually, he's kinda sexy." Sango added.

"And Inuyasha Takahashi is right behind me." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Ummm, Kagome." Rin whispered pointing behind her raven haired friend.

"What?" Kagome asked turning around in the booth.

"Well, he is." Sango answered with a smile.

Kagome jerked around, sure enough there Inuyasha was behind her. "Well, hello."

"Hey." Inuyasha smiled. "Allow me to introdu..."

"Inuyasha Takahashi. I know who you are." Kagome said standing. "Allow me to _introduce _myself." Her eyes gleamed with kindness. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She stuck out her hand.

Inuyasha took it gently. "Pleasure is mine." He heard a cough come from behind him. " And this is..."

" Miroku!" Sango gasped as she stood to greet him.

"Lovely to see you again Sango." He reached to kiss her.

_SMACK!_

"I was sure that was going to happen." Inuyasha spoke up.

"My dear Sango. How awful that was!" Miroku whimpered as he rubbed his face.

"You deserved it." She said. 'I told you to stop _groping_ me!"

Kagome let out a soft laugh. She then noticed a man coming towards them. It was the same man she noticed before. "Who is that?" Kagome whispered.

Everyone turned to look.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's petite voice filled the air. "What are you doing here?" She ran to him.

"Sesshomaru? Is this the man you've been hiding?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes, and he happens to be Inuyasha's older brother. Ironic huh?" Rin replied.

"You little sneak." Sango grinned, giving Rin that -_he's a total hunk_- look.

"I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, but for Rin's sake, I'm Sesshomaru." The youki did not smile, he simply leaned down to kiss Rin. "I must go. Inuyasha, do not be late." With that, he was gone.

"Does he always act like that?" Sango asked.

Rin and Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, I'm starving!" Kagome blurted out.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Sushi?" Again, everyone nodded in agreement. "Great! I know a great place just around the block." Miroku smiled and turned towards Sango. "May I escort you?"

Sango nodded, "But one wrong move, and your toast." All Miroku could do is gulp.

"Actually, I would like to go see Sesshomaru. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

"Alright Rin. Be careful." Sango and Kagome winked.

Rin blushed lightly then ran up the stairs towards the elevator.

Inuyasha offered Kagome his arm. "And may I escort you?"

"Of course." She took his arm gently.

It had been a while since Kikyo and the others were separated, but she was on a roll tonight and failed to notice Kagome and the others approach her. "Jackpot!" She shouted.

Kanna and Kagura laughed as Kikyo received her winnings and stood. "Game over?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah. It's late. I need to find Kagome." Kikyo stretched and turned. "Speak of the devil and she may appear."

"Funny sis. Inuyasha, Miroku, this is Kikyo Higurashi. My twin." Kagome introduced her and then Kikyo's friends. "Her friends, Kanna and Kagura."

The girls bowed lightly. "Inuyasha Takahashi?" Kikyo blinked.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Pleasure." Was all she could reply.

"We're going out for sushi. Care to join?" Sango interrupted.

Kikyo accepted the request, but her friends gave a shake of their heads. "Thank you, but we need to get home." Kagura said. "Call us tomorrow Kikyo." They hugged her farewell.

"Alright. Shall we?" Inuyasha spoke aloud. The six of them then headed off to dinner.

* * *

The night came to a halt and after the farewells, Inuyasha stopped Kagome. "Mind if I ask you something?" His golden orbs seem to dig deep within her.

"Sure thing."

"Mind if I... well, if I..." He couldn't seem to get it out. "Damn. How is asking for your number so hard?" He sighed.

Kagome laughed. "Here." She handed him a napkin. "Original right? I was thinking the same thing while we were sitting at the bar at the restaurant." She shook her head. "My number on a napkin." Her voice soft.

"Original, yes." He admitted, "but, it never gets old." He took her hand an placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Hopefully, I'll see you around."

"With my sister, who happens to love your Casino, it's no doubt." Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked over to her sister, who was also lost in conversation with Sango and Miroku.

"Great." He replied. "Goodnight, _Ka-Go-Me_." With that, he was off towards Miroku. "Come on letch. Let these lovely ladies head home."

Kagome smiled as she watched him walk away.

_Ka-Go-Me huh? I like that._

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled.

"Goodnight Kikyo." Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss to her hand.

Sango received her playful goodbye from Miroku before joining Kagome at the car. "That was eventful." She spoke.

"That it was." Kagome said as she watched the men disappear through the double doors.

"Kagome, I have a confession." Kikyo added. "I kinda like Inuyasha." This stung Kagome, for she too likes Inuyasha. Kikyo, unaware of her sister's feelings, climbed into the car.

_Damn. _

Kagome climbed into the driver's seat.

_I am screwed._

* * *

This is a complete Casino re-write. I can not believe I used to type like this;_ thax, kk, lol, kagz. _Four to five years later, you learn some new things. I'll finish the other chapters soon. Right now, I need a break. Read and review. Honestly, you know you want too. (:


	2. Kikyo's Confession and the Kiss

**Casino**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do however own the stories I type. They belong to me. Okay thank you. Enjoy this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: Kikyo's Confession and the Kiss

Kagome sat by Kikyo on the couch in their home. Kagome looked around. **" Were's mom, dad, and Sota?" **Kagome asked.

**" Not here. They left for an opera tonight." **Kikyo and Kagome shuttered. **" Eww!" **They said in union. They laughed together. Kagome looked at Kikyo. **" What was it you needed to talk to me about?" **Kikyo looked at her. **" Well you know Inuyasha? I really like him. I do and I don't think he likes me back though." **Kikyo frowned. Kagome looked at her sister and thought. _**' She likes him...hmmmm maybe, yeah just maybe I could help.' **_Kagome grinned.

**" You like Inuyasha Takasugi?" **Kikyo nodded. **" Oh well no need to worry. I'm sure he likes you too. I saw him smile when you walked up." **Kikyo smiled with great joy.

**" Really?!" **Kagome nodded. Kikyo squeeled and hugged her sister. **" Thanx!" **Kagome smiled. Kikyo walked to her room singing and dancing. **" Night Kagome!" " Night Kikyo." **Kagome smiled as she walked to her room. **" Ah sleep." **Kagome fell alseep to be woken by Sota.

**" Kagome...Kagome... Kagome!" **He screamed.

**" OWWWWWWWW!" **Kagome flew off the bed. **" Sota what is it?" **She stood.

**" Kikyo took her car and went wirth Kanna and Kaugra to the mall. Sango called and her and Rin are going back to the Casino. Wanna know if you wanna go." **Kagome smiled. _**' Perfect. Now to set my plan in action.' **_** " Sure tell them i'm going to get ready and i'll meet them there." **Sota nodded and ran to the phone. **" Kagome said she's getting ready and she'll meet you there. Uh hu...Okay bye." **Sota hung up and Kagome walked to the shower.

**" Kikyo likes Inuyasha...now all I have to do is get Inuyasha to like Kikyo." **Kagome washed her hair and body. She got out. **" Now how do I do this? Hang out with him and talk about Kikyo so he'll like her?" **Kagome blowdried her hair. **" But that might cause him to care less." **Kagome walked to her closest. **" But maybe if I help him and her meet alot then they'll fall for each other!" **Kagome squeeled and pulled out a purple belly shirt with a clear pink cover up, and hip huggers. She put on her ankle socks and matching underclothes. She slipped her clothes on and her purple berconstocks. ( I really have a pair of those! ) She picked up her keys and walked out. She hopped in her red sports car and drove to the Casino were Rin and Sango were standing. Sango was wearing her hip huggers and red spagetti strap with 'Red Hot' across the front. Rin was wearing flares and a t-shirt that had ' Heaven won't have me and Hell's afraid i'll take over' writen across it.

**" Kagz!" **Sango and Rin said in usion. **" Hey guys!" **Kagome yelled back. **" Wuz up and why are we here?" **Rin grinned. **" Well we want you to see Inuyasha again...and I wanna she my Shessy again." **Sango laughed. **" You like Inuyasha don't you?" **Kagome blushed.

**" No!" **Kagome said. **" He's to good, plus I don't need a boyfriend." **Kagome looked at her best friends. They looked shocked. They were inturupted. **" Hey girls!" **Miroku came bounding up. **" Miroku baby!" **Sango kissed him. **" Their they go again." **Rin whispered to Kagome.

**"Hey Rin!" **Rin turned to meet Sesshomaru. **" Honey!" **He kissed her. _**' Ha...their goes who again?"**_ Kagome was tapped on the shoulder. **" Hey." **Kagome turned around. **" Inuyasha. Nice to see you again." **Kagome said smiling.

**" Wanna go in?" **Kagome nodded and everyone followed. **" So y'all want a drink?" **Shessy smiled and walked to the back room. He unlocked it to find it empty. **" Guess the staff is busy today." **Inuyasha said turning on the light. **" Yup must be the special. Win a jackpot get one free." **Miroku said laughing. **" Really? Y'all give one-hundred, thousand dollars free if they win a jackpot?" **Sango asked. Miroku nodded. **" Amazing."** Rin said. They all went to the bar and Inuyasha made cokes for all. **" Can I have a tea?" **Kagome asked. **" Sure. Sweet?" **Kagome nodded. Shessy turned on music. As soon he did this four staff members walked in. **" Hey Inuyasha." **Koga said. Inuyasha nodded. Koga stopped in his tracks. **" Well, well who might you be?" **Koga walked over to Kagome. **" hi, i'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" **Koga cleared his throat and smiled. **" I'm Koga Octavia. Pleasure to meet such a goergeous woman." **Kagome smiled and looked kinda freaked. _**' Okay great charmer, but no thanx.' **_Inuyasha looked at her face and said, **" Um Koga we need a new bottle of wine from the back. Can you get it?" " Do it urself!" **Shessy growled. **" Now Koga." **Koga looked at his boss and grunted. **" I'll be right back." **He kissed her hand and Kagome wipped her hand when he left. **" Eww.." **She whispered, or so she thought. **" That's Koga pay no mind to him, he's crazy." **Kagome smiled. **" Thanx for the warning." **Inuyasha blushed. _**' He's really hot. No Kikyo likes him, bad Kagome. But man...' **_Inuyasha looked at her. **"Hey you okay?" ** Kagome snapped out of it and looked at him. **" Yes sorry. Um wanna go sit and talk?" **Inuyasha nodded. **" Not like there's anything to do..." **He pointed to Miroku and Sango. They were at it again. **" You're right. Just look." **Kagome pointed at Shessy and Rin. They were dancing. ** " We could dance?" **Inuyasha shook his head. **" I'd rather talk." **Kagome blushed.

_**' Perfect.' **_She thought.

They walked to booth they sat at the night before and started to talk. Kagome talked about her life, her school, her family, and Kikyo. Inuyasha listened and nodded, he even laughed. Kagome smiled and continued. She finished and Inuyasha looked at her. **" You're very pretty when you smile." **Kagome blushed. **" Did you know that Kikyo and I are twins and she looks like me when I smile?" **Inuyasha frowned. **" Uh yes. I did." **Kagome frowned. **" I'm sorry I just thought you'd like to hear about my sister. I mean I saw you smile at her and thought you liked her." **Inuyasha laughed. **" She's cool. Maybe I should hang out with her, huh?" **Kagome smiled. **" Really?" **Inuaysha was about to answer when his favorite song came on. ' Kyptonite' by 3 Doors Down. **" Oo.. Kagome will you dance with me? I love this song." **Kagome nodded. **" Sure." **

Inuyasha and Kagome danced as the song came to an end. **" That was fun!" **Kagome turned to sit down when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. A slow song came on. She danced with him, her heart beating faster and faster, her legs tremmbled. _**' What's wrong with me? Am I falling for this guy? I... can't, but I am..' **_Kagome layed her head on his chest as the song brought them closer. They danced and danced. Inuyasha's heart raced as he placed his head on hers. Kagome could hear his heart beat and she giggled, Inuyasha smiled. He kept thinking, _**' I'm falling for this beautiful girl. How? Love at first site? It doesn't exist. Or does it?' **_He smiled. _**' I bet it does.' **_ Kagome danced with him seven songs in a row. It was amazing. Kagome felt like she knew him forever. She never felt this way before, she felt...love. _**' oh no but Kikyo... Oh man how can I fall for this guy? Kikyo likes him and I can't do that to her. My plan it backfired.' **_Kagome thought. The song ended and Inuyasha looked at her. She looked back up. _**' Her lips,' 'His lips,' 'looks good enoigh to, ' to kiss.' **_Inuyasha and Kagome inched closer and closer. Their noses' touching. They met eachother half way and then... BAM! Lip lock. Kagome kissed, Inuyasha kissed, they kissed. They pulled away for air. **" Oh no.." **Inuyasha looked at her. **" What's wrong?" **His arms still around her waist she pulled away. **" Kikyo...'' " Huh? what about her?" " She likes you and I kissed you and I like you. Oh man she'll kill me!" **Kagome grabbed her keys only to be caught by Inuyasha's firm grip. **" I like you too Kagome." **She smiled and said, **" Thank you for the dances and the kiss, but I can't hurt my sister. She really likes you." **Inuyasha let go. **" I don't like her like I like you. I'm sorry." **Kagome frowned. **" I'll see you tonight." **Kagome said. She smiled and he did too. She ran out. The four make-out party looked at her leaving.

**" Inu what happened?" **Miroku asked.

**" I kissed her and she said her sister liked me and she didn't want to hurt her." **Sango and Rin sighed.

**" Poor Kagome. She has never had a boyfriend. You were her first kiss. Kikyo has had two and a bunch of kisses. You were her first reall kiss." **Sango smiled and Rin giggled.

Shessy laughed. **" You want her huh?" **Miroku grinned. Inuyasha nodded.

**" More than you know." **Inuyasha sighed running his hand through his silver bangs.

Rin and Sango looked at eachother. Grins formed on their faces. They had an idea. They kissed their boyfriends and ran to their cars. **'' Love you Miroku.'' '' Love you Shessy.'' ''Love you.'' **They said in usion.

Miroku and Shessy started to talk to Inuyasha about Kagome. Kagome was half way home, her face still burning from that wonderful kiss. Her first kiss. She loved it. She pulled in not knowing a certain person over heard Inuyasha and the gangs talk, was coming to visit. This person plained to make her his.

**A/N: Chapter Two up sry so short, but my hands hurt. R&R and give me Ideas! Whose the Certain someone? Read next chapter to Find out! Chapter Three: The Not So Great Visitor. Cho! **


	3. Koga, Kikyo's Decision

Chapter Three: Koga, Kikyo's Decision

Kagome pulled in her driveway to meet a black 2005 ford mustang. _**'' Whose car? Ugly car."**_Kagome thought. It was parked on the street corner near her driveway. Kagome pulled in and hopped out. She walked to the front door to have a hand grab hers. **" Ah! Omg! What in the heck do you think you're doing!" **Kagome turned to see Koga standing there. **" I came to see you. We didn't get to meet in a proper way. I'm Koga Octavia and I was wondering if we could get a cup of coffee." **Kagome smiled. **" Thank you, but I have plans. Um I am Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Koga, but maybe some other time. I'll see you at the Casino later. I need to call my sister first." **Koga grinned. **" Oh so can we have a cup of coffee there then?" **Kagome looked at him them gave in. **" Okay one cup." **Koga smiled and bid his farwell then left. _**' Strange guy. I wonder how he found my house? Hmmm, but maybe if I have a cup of coffee with him, then Inuyasha will think about Kikyo. I'll just get her and him together. This could still work.' **_Kagome smiled and walked to the bathroom to reapply her make-up. She changed to a cute outfit. Some flare-hip huggers and a sweet pink belly top, with a purple cover-up. Different from that morning. Kagome checked her self out and walked to the phone. She pressed two, Kikyo's cell on spped dial.

**" Kikyo? Hey it's me. Um i'm going by the bank to get you a couple of hundreds, then i'm on my way back to the Casino. You, Kanna, and Kaugra coming?"**

**' No just me. Kanna and Kaugra have dinner dates.' **Kagome heard Kikyo laugh.

**" Oh alright, well i'm taking Rin and Sango with me. Their only going to meet their boyfriends." **Kagome said in the reciever.

**' Alright. I'm dropping them off now. Be at the Casino in ten." **Kikyo said.

**" Alright I'm leaving now. Bye sis." **

**" Bye." **They hung up.

Kagome smiled. _**' Let's try this again.' **_Kagome thought.

She hopped in her car to pick up Sango and Rin. They were dressed in the same clothes.

**" Hey guys." " Hey. Ready Kagome?" **Rin asked.

**" More than you know." **Kagome replied.

**" You wanna meet Inuyasha again huh?" **Sango said hopping in the front, Rin in the back.

**" No. I am going to see Koga," **Sango inturupted. **" You mean that wolf-youki? Kagome!" " As I was saying, I am meeting him for a cup of coffee. Only because I want Inuyasha to focus on Kikyo." **Rin sighed.

**" He wants you. He said so himself." **Rin said. Kagome cranked the car.

**" Well Kikyo wanted him first, so I decided to let her have him. Even if I do love him." **Kagome looked hurt when she said this. Her eyes looked sad, her knuckles turning white white from gripping the stearing wheel. Sango and Rin gasped.

**" You love him!" **They said in unision. Kagome blushed.

**" Actually I think I do." **Kagome said with a love struck smile. She knew she did and she wasn't afraid to admitt it.

**" You met him not even a day ago. How do you love him?" **Rin asked.

**" I don't know. I mean I just feel right about him. Nothing in me has a doubt. I feel he's for me, But Kikyo. I can't hurt her. Sango, Rin, I can trust you because you're my best friends. I love y'all like my sisters. I love Kikyo, that's why I won't go for Inuyasha." **Sango hit her head and sighed.

**" Kagome, you're hopeless. But I understand." **Kagome smiled.

**" Thanx." **Kagome pulled in the bank line and pulled out two hundred dollars.

**" Ya know Kagome, it's good thing you're rich." **Rin smiled.

**" I'm not rich. I have this money because the first time Kikyo gambled she won so much we made a gambbling account. Mom and them said it was okay since Kikyo's old enough." **Kagome said.

**" Nineteen. They brought the gambbling down?" **Rin asked.

**" Yeah. They brought it down to nineteen instead of twenty-one." **Sango said.

**" Oh and drinking?" **

**" No that's still twenty-one." **Rin sighed a relief. **" That's good. I don't like teenagers drinking." **Sango and Kagome laughed.

They pulled in the Casino's parking lot. Kagome saw Kikyo standing there waving.

**" What is she wearing?" **Sango asked laughing.

**" That's her lucky sweater. Don't laugh, she made it herself." **Rin awww'ed.

They got out and walked to the Casino doors were Kikyo showered Kagome with hugz.

**" So Kagome have the money?" **Kagome laughed.

**" Don't I always?" **Kikyo hugged her.

**" Of course. Hey Kagome why don't you try gambbling? It's actually really fun." **Kagome shook her head.

**" No thanx, then we would loose al our money and you wouldn't have any left for our next visits." **Kikyo laughed.

**" Actually you're right." **They all laughed as Kikyo waved to head to her favorite slot machine.

**" How can she be so lucky?" **Rin asked. **" Dunno, but it makes her happy." **Kagome smiled.

Kagome walked to the staff room with Sango and Rin close behind. She knocked and guess who answered. Yup Koga. Kagome smiled as he moved for them to enter.

**" Well hello my.. I mean Kagome." **Kagome, Sango, and Rin made a face that Koga thankfully didn't see.

**" Hey Koga." **Sango and Rin went to see Sesshomaru and Miroku.

**" Were are they?" **They asked.

**" In the back. Way back, trying to get the wine bottles that are on the highest self." **Koga laughed.

Sango and Rin scurried off to see them. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha. She then thought about what she was doing and looked at Koga.

**" So coffee?" **She asked.

**" Yes, but we have to go out to the bar in the lobby. They only serve tea, coke and wine in here." **Kagome sighed and followed Koga.

He lead her to a two seat table in the lobby. Kagome could see Kikyo in the Casino and smiled. _**' She really loves it here. She'll be great with Inuyasha. (sigh) Why did I have to fall in love with him?' **_She sighed and came back to reality.

Koga lokked at her. **" What kind of coffee would you like?" **

**" Do you have capachino?" ( sry can't spell.) **Kagome asked.

**" Sure!" **Koga ran to get two capachinos.

Kagome watched him go. _**'Amazing, a cute, yet weird guy asks me out, and I can't think of anyone but Inuyasha.' **_ She , again, sighed. _**' I'm hopeless.' **_As she thought about this Koga came bounding up.

**" Here ya go." **Kagome took the cup and thanked him. Koga sat by her and started to talk. He talked, and talked, and talked.

_**' Does he ever shut up?" **_She thought. He talked about himself, his work, his life, but mostly himself. All about how he got his looks from him mom and dad. How they died and he was orphaned. He didn't seem to care that they died. _**" Okay i'm so regreting this. I wish Inuyasha was here to save me.' **_As if someone read her mind, Inuyasha came walking up.

**" H-hey Kagome." **Kagome turned and smiled.

**" Inuaysha!" **She jumped up and hugged him. **" How are you." **_**' Help me..' **_She whispered.

**"Fine and you?" **Koga jumped up.

**" Ahem, but we were in the middle of a date." **Kagome gave Inuyasha a weird look.

**" Oh sorry, But I came to get Kagome. Didn't you know she's my girlfriend." **Inuaysha laughed as Kikyo came to she her sister hugging Inuyasha. She walked over to hear Koga say,

**" Yeah right. I heard yesturday after Kagome kissed you that she had to leave, because of her sister. Wouldn't you say Kikyo?" **Kagome gasped to turn and see her sister standing there.

**" Kikyo I can explain." **

**" Why? You wanted to steal the guy I liked! Kagome you said I could confide in you! Why?! I thought you were my sister, my best friend and you do this?!" **Kagome grew tears in her eyes.

**" Kikyo it's not like that! I was," **Inuyasha stopped her.

**" Kikyo i'm sorry **_**I**_** kissed her. I kissed Kagome because I love her. I couldn't help it, but she told me she couldn't because you liked me. I didn't listen. I told her I liked her and, sorry, but not you. I know that's harsh, but I couldn't help it. She has a power over me and I like it." **Kagome gasped. Kikyo stood shocked.

**" You mean you kissed her? But... I mean.. I'm sorry Kagome. I got jealous. You actually told him about me?" **Kagome nodded. __**" I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?" **Kagome nodded as Kikyo hugged her.

**" You like him don't you?" **Kagome nodded again. **" You want him? "** Kagome nodded. **" Then you can have him. I knew it would've been to good for him to like me. I guess it isn't to much to expect." **Kagome laughed and Kikyo did too. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

**" You love me?" **Inuyasha grinned and nodded. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shessy came to see this wonderful event take place.

**" I love you too." **Inuyasha smiled and took Kagome in his arms. He whipped her head back and kissed her square on the lips. Everyone who was watching clapped and whooped all except Koga. He grew with anger.

**" What!? You're telling me that you are gonna let them have eachother?!" **He pointed at Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from the kiss to see what was up. Everyone, in fact, looked at the raging wolf-youki.

**" Yes. She loves him. I can see, my sister never had a real boyfriend and I believe this is a great oppertunity." ( **okay that's just plain freaky. Kikyo letting him have Kagome!? Odd.**) **Kikyo smiled and Koga growled.

**" This is so unfair!" **Koga growled. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him shocked.

**" How isn't it fair Koga?" **Miroku asked.

**" Because, Inuyasha can have any girl he wants, but He choses the one girl I fall for! Why?!" **Inuyasha smiled.

**" Because, she has an effect on me like no other girl I ever met. I love that about her." **Kagome kissed him again.

**" Can't you chose another girl? I mean one who could love you back?" **Kouga looked at Kagome.

**" I dunno, I just want you." **He looked at her. **" But I chose Inuyasha." **He growled, and stomped away.

They all watch him walk away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.** " Now that we are finally together how about we go to a movie and dinner." **Kagome laughed.

**" Well of course." **He kissed her lips.

**" Sounds good." **Inuyasha smiled. _**' Finally. The girl I fell in love with. One day ago, amazing. How is this possible?' **_Inuyasha thought. He knew it was love, but at first site? How? How was it possible? Was it destiny? Kagome liked to think so.

**A/N: It is a chapter that I made up. Is it fair to make it love at first site? How can this be? I think it's good. Do you? I need some help though. I am running out of Ideas! Should I continue? Make it longer to a future story. Like Kagz and Inu's Future? I need to know. Please! E-mail me soon! R&R! Thanx! Want another chapter? Tell me!**


	4. I Hate You, I Love You

Chapter Four: I Hate You, I Love You

Kagome and Inuyasha went with Sango, Miroku, Shessy, and Rin to the finest resturant in town,

_**' La Crue' Frenqua'. **_Kagome gasped at the site. It weas goregous, beautiful tables, fine chairs, and chandelier's that hung from the painted ceiling. Leonardo Da Vinci created a beutiful portrate on the ceiling of _**' La Crue' Frenqua'. **_(I made that up. .) Kagome hugged Inuyasha's arm.

**" Oh Inuyasha! It's beautiful!" **Kagome's eyes sparkled.

_**' Then she'll love the gift.' **_**" Oh but not as beautiful as you **_**my **_**Kagome." **Inuyasha kissed her hand. Kagome blushed. They walked to the counter.

**"Table for six under Takasugi." **Inuyasha said.

**" Ah right this way please Mr. Takasugi." **The counter man said.

He lead them to a six seat table were the lights shown perfectly. The seats evenly lined and it was just...just...just perfect. Kagome loved it, just like she loved Inuyasha. They ordered the biggest meal ever! Inuyasha ate half the food, Miroku ate half, and Shessy at half. Only the girls didn't pig out. Kagome, Sango, and Rin laughed at their boyfriends

**" Honey you're going to choke if you keep that up." **Rin chimmed.

**" She's right. Please dear slow down." **Sango said.

**" Inuyasha you're to funny. Your face is priceless, but you need to slow down a bit." **Kagome said.

The guys looked up. They looked at the girls, then automatically slow downed. Shessy cleared his throat and stood. Soft music began to play. He took Rin's hand.

**" Shal we dance?" **Rin blushed as she stood.

**" We shall." **He guided her to the dance floor and they softly began to sway back and forth.

**" Shessy can dance?" **Sango looked at Miroku who looked at Inuyasha.

**" Well he took lessons with his mom when he was little. He became a great dancer. He ended up loving it." **Inuyasha said sitting back.

Kagome giggled. Sango laughed. Inuyasha and Miroku looked up. **" What?!" **They said in usion.

**" Nothing." **They blurted. Miroku stood. **" My darling Sango shall we dance?" **

**" Hands above the butt and yes." **Miroku sweat dropped. **" Of course." **

They started to dance right bside Shessy and Rin. Slowly they danced. Kagome looked at them.

_**' They never seemed happier.'**_ Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha, she started to giggle.

**" What?" **He asked.

**" You have soy sauce right here..." **Inuyasha went to get it, but Kagome stopped him. **" No let me..." **Kagome leaned in and used her lips to get it off, which led to kissing. They kissed and Kagome slid her hande in his jacket.

**" Uh Kagome.." **

**" Yeah?" **

**" Maybe we should wait til later. K babe." **

Kagome pulled back. She pouted, but nodded. He kissed her again. **" I love you **_**my **_**Kagome." **

**" And I love you **_**my..." **_

**" Well if it ain't mutt face with Kagome. How's it going?" **Koga stood there with his arm wrapped around someone.

**" K-Kikyo?!" **Kagome blurted.

**" Hey there sis. How's it going? I see we have something in common." **Kikyo smiled as she hugged Kagome.

**" Yes, but why are you here with..." **Inuyasha cut her off.** " Koga?" **Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo smiled. **" Well after you left with Inuyasha I went to my car. Koga was standing there. He said maybe me and him should get together. So I agreed. He brought me here." **

**" In other words. We're together now."** Koga said kissing Kikyo. Kikyo blushed as his lips hit hers softly.

**" Well that's great!" **Kagome hugged them both. **" Congrats Kikyo. Koga." **Koga frowned, but hid it. _**' I thought she'd be jealous.' **_He thought.

**" Well wolf-breath me and Kagome have some dancing to do." **Inuyasha took her arm and lead her to the floor. Kagome waved to her sister. Koga growled and took Kikyo home to his house.

**" Were are we going?" **Kikyo asked.

**" To my house. Why?" **

**" Well we just met... isn't it early?" **Koga laughed. **" Honey don't worry nothings going to happen." **Kikyo nodded as he pulled into his driveway.

It was a seemly average house. Small enough for a one person show, and big enough for two. He walked in and she followed. Inside was clean and it had one bedroom and a guest room. Two bathrooms, one in his room and the other in the hall by the guest bedroom. Koga threw down his keys and took Kikyo's jacket. He led her to his room.

**" I thought you said nothing was going to happen." **Kikyo said.

Koga pulled her close. **" Not unless you want to." **Kikyo didn't reply.

Koga captured her lips. She kissed back melting in his arms. She thought he cared for her. Koga put his hand up her shirt in the back. Kikyo pulled away. **" Koga?" **

**" Don't worry... It's okay." **He continued to kiss her. He threw her on the bed. He undressed her and she seemed to try and get away.

**" Were you going?" **Kikyo didn't reply.

He kissed her neck and moved to her chest. He moaned and she gasped. Kikyo was afraid, but didn't want to show it. He undressed and layed on top of her.

**" Koga please..." **He shussed her.

**" I don't want to do this. I** **don't know you."**

**" You will soon enough Kagome." **

**"Kagome?** **I'm Kikyo. Why are you doing this?" **Koga didn't reply he just conmtinued.

Kikyo screamed and he covered her mouth. **" Shush. Do you want to die Kagome?" **Kikyo screamed.

_**' He wants me because I resemble Kagome.' **_Kikyo was hurt. She struggled. **" I hate you!"** She managed to say. That night Koga rapped her. She didn't want it, but he did all because she looked like Kagome.

Kikyo though stayed with Koga because he threated her. He threatened to kill her if she didn't please him. Kikyo stayed afraid for her life. Kagome had no idea why she was so scared and she didn't plan to tell her. Koga said that if she said anything he'd kill her and Kagome. Kikyo was frightened. Kagome stayed at Inuyasha's alot so Kikyo stayed alone. Every night Koga does the same thing. One night Kikyo got fed up. He kept saying Kagome instead of Kikyo. Kikyo pushed Koga away.

**" Stop nomore! I can't stand this! I don't love you! I hate you! Stay away! You only want me for Kagome! I am not Kagome I am Kikyo! I want out, nomore! Please stop hurting me!" **Koga sat stunned. He raised his hand and brought it to her cheek. She cried in pain.

**" Never EVER yell at me! I am Koga Octavia. None yells at me! Why do you think I have no parents?" **Kikyo shudered. **" No let's try this again!" **He went for her and Kikyo kicked him, hard in his jewels. She ran for it. She came to Inuyasha's, but noone was there. She ran to her home. Kagome was there getting ready. Inuyasha was in the bathroom. Koga came over and took Kagome. Kikyo screamed and yelled.

**" Inuyasha go get Kagome! Koga has her!" **Inuyasha ran after Koga. He had kidnapped Kagome and Inuyasha was going to make him pay. Inuyasha went to were Koga's house was.

**" Kagome!" **Inuyasha yelled. **" Were are you?" **He heard screams. He followed them. Koga was on top of Kagome kissing her.

**" Inuyasha!" **

**" Stop yelling you wench." **Koga yelled. Inuyasha jumped him.

**" Get off her! You baka!" **Inuyasha punched him.

**" I poisioned Kagome. Break up with her or else!" **Koga hissed as he held his bloody nose.

**" WHAT?!" **He punched Koga again.

**" Yes and she'll die unless I give you the potion. But you have to break up with her or else." **Inuyasha cursed him, but agreed. He didn't want Kagome dead. Inuyasha said,

**" I'll break up with he..." **Inuyasha was cut up.

**" No Inuyasha! (cough) Don't do it. Please! I love you!" **Inuyasha started to tear up.

**" I'm sorry, but I wont let you die!" **Tears ran down both their faces. Koga laughed.

**" HAHAHAH! Finally she's mine!" **Kagome cried. Inuyasha raged. He attacked Koga.

**" What are you doing?! She'll die!" **Koga seemed scared.

**" Give me the potion or you die." **Inuaysha growled eyes glowing red.

Koga pulled out a vile. **" Here... don't kill me." **Koga cried. Kikyo arrived at the scene to see Inuyasha kill Koga.

**" Huh!" **Kikyo gasped. Inuaysha ran to Kagome with the vile. **" Kagome drink!" **Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome obeyed as she drank the foul tasting medicane. It worked. She was okay. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. **" I love you Inuyasha!" **Inuyasha kissed her.

**" And I love you too. So much!" **She kissed him back passionatly.

Kikyo stared. _**' She loves him and he loves her. Good for Kagome.' **_Kikyo smiled and walked home. Finally free of that horrid man. Koga died that night and Kikyo found out something she didn't want to hear.

**A/N: YAY! Done with chapter four! Koga is dead! All bow before his killer. lol Inuyasha good work! I need more ideas! I have a special surpise for all of you out there. Read next chapter to find out! Sayonara!**


	5. Kikyo's Surprise

Chapter Five: Kikyo's Surprise

Kikyo woke up in her own bed, the light softly hitting her flustered face. Kikyo had been sick all night and hadn't had any sleep. Her bathroom reaked of nasty foul smells. Kikyo stood, but her head spun like crazy! She fell to the chair beside her, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, stummbling all the way. Kikyo threw up so much she felt like her stomach was caving in. Kikyo was so tired of being sick. Her stomach ached and her head hurt. Kikyo yelled.

**" MOM!!" **Ayeka came running through the door.

**" Kikyo? Are you okay?" **Kikyo threw up again.

**" Mom I feel awful. What's wrong with me?!" **Ayeka held her daughtes hair.

**" I'm taking you to the doctor. Maybe he can help." **Kikyo nodded. Anything to help her from feeling this way, she was going to do it. Kikyo dressed in her pants and t-shirt. She slipped on shoes and got in the car with her mom.

**" Kikyo were's Kagome?" **Kikyo had a brown bag that she was breathing in and out of.

**" Inuyasha's...their having a party next week at the Casino and she's...over there planning for it." **Kikyo did it again. Ayeka smiled as she rolled down the windows.

_**' I do hope Kikyo isn't...she couldn't be... could she?' **_Ayeka thought and thought on the subject. _**' Nah...' **_Ayeka pulled in the parking lot.

**" Honey let's go." **Kikyo got out of the car and went with her mom to the main desk.

**" I need to see Dr. Wolf. My daughter is really sick." **The person at the desk looked at Ayeka then Kikyo.

**" Of course. This way." **Ayeka and Kikyo followed. **" She said come on in." **Ayeka smiled.

Kikyo walked in the door and sat down on the table. A tall woman about the size of Kagome stood in front of the windows. She was on the phone with another patient.

**" Yes, take the twice a day and when you run out bring the bottle back and i'll refill. Yes, you're welcome, alright bye." **She hung up the phone and turned around. The woman had black hair with red highlights. Dark blue eyes, almost black and she was around the age of 19.

Kikyo stared. She loved her hair! **" Um... I don't feel to good can I lay down?" **Dr. Wolf smiled and pointed to a bed. It was a cushy, comfy, couch with red leather. Kikyo layed there. Dr. Wolf started to talk.

**" Kikyo Higurashi is it? Well i'm Dr. Wolf and I need to take tests on your stomach so please lie here and don't move. Mrs. Higurashi you'll have to wait out side." **Ayeka nodded and Dr. Wolf started the tests. When they finished Dr. Wolf made a 'hmmmm.' sound.

Kikyo looked at her. **" What's wrong with me?" **It came out as a mere muttur. Dr. Wolf looked at her.

**" How old are you Kikyo?" **Kikyo replied nineteen. **" I'm sorry Kikyo, but i'm afraid you're pregnat." **Kikyo gasped.

**" I...i'm pregnat? But... but... but i'm a virg..." **Kikyo remembered Koga. **" Oh god no." **Kikyo began to cry.

**" Take these four times a week. It will help the sickness and these are for your pain. These will help you. Other than that you're gonna go through mood swings and nausia. You'll be fine one minute then other times you'll either be sad or angry. Comes with being poregnat. Don't worry you'll be fine. Now I must tell your mom okay?" **Kikyo shook her head.

**" I wanna tell her." **Kikyo had tears run down her face. She shook Dr. Wolfs hand and thanked her. She then made her way to her mom. **" Mom let's go I need to tell all of y'all something." **She was reffering to the whole family.

Ayeka nodded and went home. Kikyo called Kagome. **" Kagz come home I need to explain something to you and the family." **Kagome agreed and hung up.

**" Inu-babe! I'm going home Kikyo has something to say to the family." **Inuyasha kissed her passionatly and drove her home.

(A/N: Sry i'm rushing.)

Kagome rushed in the house. **" Guys i'm home!" **Kikyo rushed to hug her sister. She cried like no tomorrow. Kagome hugged her and asked what was wrong. **" Kikyo what's wrong?" **

Kikyo just cried. Kagome took her to the living room. The family was pilled in the room. **" Honey we were waiting for you. Kikyo has something important to say." **Toku Higurashi said to his daughter.

Kikyo sat by Kagome as she continued to cry. **" Guysi'mpregnat!" **Kagome asked her, **" What?" **Kikyo took a deep breath.

**"I'mpregnatwithKoga'sbabybecauseherapedme.Ididn'twantit,butIcouldn'ttellyoubecausehethreatedtokillKagomeifIdidn'tpleasehim.I'msoooosorry!" **Everyone looked at her.

**" Kikyo please tell us more slower." **Kagome said patting her sister's back.

Kikyo inhaled and exhaled. **" I'm pregnat with a guy named Koga Otavia's baby. I didn't want it, but he raped me and threated to kill me and Kagome if I didn't please him. He kept calling me Kagome and said,' You wanna die Kagome?' I was scared and I couldn't tell anyone. One night I got the courage to stand up for my self and he slapped me. I kicked him and ran to Kagome. He kinapped her and Inuyasha killed him. Only because Koga poisioned her. I'm so sorry. I don't want to be a mom so I would never have done it. I was scared he kill me and worst Kagome." **Kikyo began to cry. The whole family became silent and stared at her.

**" Pregnat?" **Toku said. Ayeka began to cry too. She new something was wrong with Kikyo for the past month. She hugged her daughter as Kagome stood.

**" You didn't tell me?! Dang it Kikyo! I could've helped! Inuaysha would've helped! Dang it all Kikyo! How could you not tell me?!" **Kagome hugged her sister as her tears flew down her face like a dame that burst. Kikyo sat in shock as she hugged her sister back. Ayeka walked to Toku. **" I'm sorry, Kagome." **

**" Toku darling? Are you okay?" **Toku was in shock. He stood and whipped his daughter into a hug.

**" Sweetheart. My little sweetheart. How could this happen to you? My sweet angel, my angels." **He hugged both Kikyo and Kagome tight. Kikyo and the whole family cried. Sota stood in shock. He was a fourteen year old boy who couldn't believe his ears.

**" Kikyo..." **Kikyo stood and stared at her brother. **" Sota?" **He ran and hugged her as he himself cried. **" Kikyo, i'll help you. I'll help with the baby. I'm so sorry you didn't want this! I'm sorry it happened to you. Kikyo I love you sis! I'm so sorry." **Kikyo kissed his head.

**" Sota." **Kikyo hugged him the whole family hugged her. It was a sad night for the family. Kikyo didn't want an aborsion, but she didn't want to have a baby at nineteen. Kagome suggested she give it up for adoption. Kikyo and Ayeka agreed. Nine months was going to be tuff for Kikyo. She was scared, but with her family she'd make it through.

While this was taking place inside three people stood out side the window and stared. **" Is she the girl brother?" **A girl asked. **" No it's the one beside her. Kikyo." **A male voice replied.

A third person spoke. **" She's a miko. Am I right?" **A female voice asked. The male replied with a yes. The three took off to there hidaway. **" Soon enough Kikyo. We'll meet." **

**A/N: Uh-oh we have new quests! Lol gotta love it. Thanx Wisebunny15!**


	6. Guys you Meet on the Street

**Casino**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last time**

_While this was taking place inside three people stood out side the window and stared. _

_**" Is she the girl brother?" **__A girl asked. _

_**" No it's the one beside her. Kikyo." **__A male voice replied._

_A third person spoke. __**" She's a miko. Am I right?" **__A female voice asked. The male replied with a yes. _

_The three took off to there hidaway. __**" Soon enough Kikyo. We'll meet." **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six: Guests You Meet on the Street

Kagome called Inuyasha that night still crying. She dialed the phone. It rang and rang.

**" Dang it Inuyasha!" **Kagome slammed down the phone.

It's been two months since they met. He was always home, were was he know? The door bell rang. Kagome slowly walked to the door. Kikyo had went to sleep long ago. The whole family had a rough night. Kagome and Kikyo the most. Kikyo was pregnant because of her! Dang it all! Kagome felt responsible for Kikyo's baby. Kagome vowed to help Kikyo, Kikyo was nineteen! She was pregnant because Koga wanted Kagome, but couldn't get her. He went after Kikyo because she looked like Kagome. Kagome walked to the door. Kagome still cried. Tears ran down her face. She touched the knob and gently twisted it. A shadow figure stood in her way. She screamed, and a hand shot out to cover it. A male wrapped around her.

**" Dang it wench what's your problem!" **Kagome hit Inuyasha.

**" What the heck are you doing! Scaring me to death!" **Kagome spoke like she had a frog in her throat.

**" Kagome whats wrong?" **Inuyasha asked closing the door and following her to the living room.

**" Kikyo got pregnant by that dang butthole Koga! He rapped her dang it! All because I wouldn't date him. He went for Kikyo because she looks like me." **Kagome cried again, this time in the arms of her lover. **" Inuyasha I feel responsible." **Inuyasha hugged her close.

**" Don't Kagome. Koga was a jerk, a baka from the beginning. He never had a prayer. Koga wasn't the type to be in a relationship at all." **Kagome giggled.

**" You're not good at this are you?" **Inuyasha blushed.

**" You got me. I never been the one to give someone advice. Expecially a girl." **Kagome smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

**" Thanx anyway baby." **Inuyasha kissed her again.

**" Anytime. Anytime." **Kagome smiled. _' I got a great man and i'm so happy.' _Kagome started to cry. ((again sorry about all the tears. TT))

**" Now what wench?" **Kagome stood and pushed him away.

**" Idiot!" **Kagome wipped her face. **" I have you and I am so happy. I love you Inuyasha, oh so much! But Kikyo now she's pregnant and i'm happy, while she's going to have a baby at nineteen! Inuaysha you know how that's gonna feel? A teenager with a little baby!" **Kagome cried. Inuaysha wrapped her in his arms, her tears soaking his red shirt.

**" I'm sorry Kagome. I'm really sorry." **She looked up. **" I am I didn't mean to be rude." **Kagome smiled.

**" Thank you Inuyasha." **Kagome smiled as she wipped away her tears.

**" No thank you. I really wanted to go swimming tonight. I'm wet thanks to you wench." **Kagome glared daggers.

**" Baka." **He kissed her. Kagome stood shocked.

**" I was kidding." **Kagome smiled. **" I need to go Kagome it's getting late." **Kagome kissed him deeply. She watched him leave then ran upstairs.

**" Mom?!" **Ayeka rubbed her eyes.

**" Yes dear?" **

**" Can I go to Inuyasha's? I want to stay at his house." **

**" Honey no it's to late." **

**" Please mom!" **

**" Oh all right. Be safe and be home by five tomorrow." **( WHAT! Why wont my mom trust me like that?! Dang I wish I was you Kagome! )

**" Thanx mom I love you."**

**" Love you too."**

Kagome grabbed her things and kissed Kikyo's forhead. **" I'm really sorry sis. I'll make it up to you." **Kagome whispered.

Kagome ran down the stairs and locked the door after exiting the house. She ran to find Inuyasha not to far from her house.

**Inuyasha's thoughts**

_'Kikyo's pregnant? But that can't be true. I mean Kagome's sister? That girl is to young. If it were kagome who had been rapped, i'd of ripped his throat out. Wait I already did. Dang it all to hell. Poor Kikyo, and know Kagome blames herslef. Why is she blaming herself?' _

**Awhile ago**

_**" Kikyo got pregnant by that dang butthole Koga! He rapped her dang it! All because I wouldn't date him. He went for Kikyo because she looks like me." **__Kagome cried again._

** Inu's thoughts**

_' All because she looked like Kagome. Poor Kikyo, I bet it's gona be hard. I'd never do that to Kagome, never. I wish they would of told me, maybe I could of prevented it. I mean Kikyo's a friend of mine, I'd of helped. Dang it! Now I sound like Kagome. Haha. Maybe I should of talked to Kikyo. Maybe, nah i'd of made it worst.'_

Inuyasha was cut off by a small tap on the shoulder. He whipped around claws flexed. Kagome squeeled. Inuyasha sighed and yelled.

**" What in the name of Kami were you doing?! You just sneek up on me?!" **Kagome smiled.

**" Pay back. You scared me I scare you." **Inuyasha blushed.

**" I never said I was scared." **Kagome gave him that 'whatever' look. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

**" You wanna stay over tonight?" **Kagome blushed and nodded. **" You were gonna anyway huh?" **She nodded again. **" What if I don't want you there?" **This time she stopped and looked at him. Only inches away from his house and he says this now?! He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and ran to his door. He opened it to be greeted by Sesshomaru.

**" Half-breed what's she doing here?" **Inuyasha ignored his comment.

**" She's staying over." **Shessy gave him the 'again' look. **" Don't look at me I know Rin was here 'again' last night and today."** Kagome giggled. He had Shessy beat. Shessy rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his room.

**" Better keep quiet I need sleep tonight." **Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Shessy laughed.

Kagome never slept with anyone before and had yet to with Inuyasha. Kikyo has had some experience with guys, not including Koga, and Kagome had never. Kagome wanted it to be special. She was nineteen why not wait a little longer. Inuyasha could tell she felt the same way he did. He never slept with anyone and he didn't want to hurt the woman he loved most. He walked to his room, Kagz still drapped over his shoulder. Kagome squeeled when his hands touched her slim sides. She was ticklish all over, and Inuyasha knew that. Kagome had stayed with him alot of times before, so mainly it was her second home. Inuaysha looked at her and smiled a smile only described as sexy.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he hovered over her. **" How did you know I was gonna let you stay over at the last moment?" **Kagome grinned.

**" Because you always let me stay here. No matter what." **Inuyasha pressed against her.

**" How do you think that?" **Kagome pulled him closer.

**" Because you love me and you never said no before. Cause even if you did say no I would gave you the puppy look." **Kagome gave Inuyasha a puppy look.

**" Yeah that would of worked, but what if it didn't?" **He leaned closer, she pulled tighter.

**" Then...I...would...of..." **Kagome pulled his warm lips and body closer. He deepened the kiss as he licked her bottom lip. Kagome knew, so she opened up her lips. He explored all accses of her warm mouth. He kissed her lips, her neck, and her jaw line. Kagome squeeled with delight. Inuyasha was impressed. That's the first he was ever aloud to kiss her neck.

**" You okay?" **Kagome looked at him puzzled.

**" Yeah why Inu-babe?" **Inu-babe? He liked that.

He shook his head. **" Oh nothing, you just never let me near your neck." **Kagome blushed.

**" Oh." **They both blushed. Inuyasha sat up pulling Kagome with him. He kissed her and layed her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for awhile. Kagome looked at him. **" Inuyasha maybe I should take a shower then we can go to bed. I had one of those..." **

**" Those days that deserve a bubble bath and a nice sleep?" **Inuyasha finished.

**" Yeah how did you..." **

**" My mom used to do that." ** Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome nodded and stood.

She walked to the bathroom that was conected to his room. She showered and bathed, her scent filled his room and he loved it. Kagome emerged wearing her shorts and t-shirt night gown. Kagome's hair was still wet, but she didn't care. She walked to see Inuyasha sleeping.

_' Awwww! He's so cute. I better be quiet and sleep on the couch.' _Kagome walked to the living room. She pulled on a blanket and a pillow. Kagome always slept in Inuyasha's bed with him, but tonight she needed to think.

Kagome was lying down and thinking about all the stuff that made today a horrid peice of hell. She was drifting off to sleep when a a shadow hovered over her. Kagome looked up. Inuyasha stood there.

**" Kagome why are you down here?" **Kagome smiled.

**" I needed to think." **Inuyasha looked at her. He sat beside her and leaned in her lap. She giggled. She started to rub his ears. He gave a small purr like growl. She giggled again. When she fell alseep Inuyasha pulled her into a comferting sleep like possition.

**" I love you Inuyasha." **

**" I love you Kagome." **They slept peacfully the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next Day

Kikyo awoke to see Sota staring at her. **" Sota what's wrong? " **He smiled.

**" I'm spending time with my sister." **Kikyo sat up and kissed hisforhead.

**" Thank you Sota, that means alot. Would you like to go to a movie today? My treat." **Sota bounced around with joy.

**" Love to sis!" **Kikyo stood up and walked to Kagome's room.

**" Kagz wanna go to... Kagome?" **Kikyo looked to see the room empty, bed made, and Buyo on the chair. **" Where's Kagz Sota?" **Sota walked in behind Kikyo.

**" Inuyasha's she left late last night after he came to visit. Mom said so." **Kikyo sighed.

**" As usual." **She mummbled. Kikyo got dressed and told Ayeka they were leaving for a brother-sister day.

**" Have fun kids. I love you." **Ayeka said. It took alot of work on Toku to let Kikyo out, but Ayeka asured him Sota was with her. After an hour of arguing he caved.

**" Have fun and be careful!" **Toku yelled.

**" We will dad!" **Kikyo said waving from the shrine steps.

Kikyo and Sota on the street

**" What movie would you like to see Sota? 'The Pacifire' ? **Kikyo said giggling. She knew he hated movies with kissing.

**" Eww yuck no! How about 'Vampire's Who Suck Blood'?" **Kikyo winched. _'Blood.' _She thought.

**" No, no blood." **Kikyo said holding her stomach. Sota saw this and agreed.

**" How about... ' Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers' !" **Kikyo laughed.

**" Why not!" **Sota smiled. He loved Kikyo and Kagome too. Kagome always took him out when Kikyo was gone and Kikyo when Kagome was gone. When they were all together they had family outings. Kikyo loved all her family so it was easy to communicate.

Kikyo was listening to Sota talk when someone bumped her. **" I'm sorry excuse me." **Kikyo said bowing. A guy with red eyes and a dark blue shirt, almost balck, with a hint of purple tint. He wore bluejeans and white sneakers. His hair pulled back in a a pony-tail. He smiled.

**" I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. A pretty girl like you should be with a badyguard." **He looked at Sota. **" Oh well I see you already have one. Hi i'm Teo." **Kikyo shook his hand.

**" Kikyo Higurashi. Nice to meet you. This is my brother Sota." **Sota shook his hand.

**" Hi." **Teo smiled as two girls approached him.

**" Teo! Oh Teo there you are!" **A girl with red eyes and black hair with red and silver strips. She had two cat ears perched on her head.She was dressed in shorts and a red shirt. It read: ' Guys are so over rated.' ( Demons and hanyous live together in my world .)) Another girl approached. She has baby-blue eyes and she had a arua about her. She was a miko like Kagome and herself. She was wearing hip huggers and a purple shirt. They were decent looking for a youki and two humans.

**" Teo we were looking for you everywere!" **The first girl whose name was said to be...

**" Tea I told you I was going to the movies. Tela I told you too." **The girl with baby-blue eyes blushed.

**" I forgot..." **Teo rolled his eyes. **" Tea, Tela meet Kikyo Higurashi and her brother Sota, I mean her body guard." **Sota blushed.

**"Hi." **Kikyo and Sota said in usion. Tea and Tela gasped. **" You're so cute!!" **They chimed.

Kikyo giggled. Teo looked at her. He smiled. Sota hid behind his sister after the girls were through gowking him. **" Can we go to the movies now sis?" **Sota asked.

**" Sure. Let's go." **Teo stopped her.

**" Wait that's the way I was heading. Mind if I join along? I was going to see my favorite movie. 'Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers.' "** Sota's mouth dropped.

**" Us too!" **Kikyo smiled.

**" We would love for you to join." **Teo smiled. Tea and Tela smiled.

**" Well we're off to the mall. Bye Teo, bye cutie Sota, bye Kikyo." **Kikyo and Sota waved.

**" My sisters, shop-o-holics." **Kikyo laughed.

**" They should meet my sister Kagome. She's probably worst." **Teo raised and eyebrow.

**" Kagome Higurashi? She was in the Casino the other day. I saw her with Inuyasha Takasgui." **Kikyo smiled.

**" Yup that's her. She's dating him." **Sota sighed. _'Kikyo...' _

**" Sota me and you will go get lunch afterwards so I can tell you something in private." **Kikyo whispered. Sota loved secrets and normally Kikyo had them.

They arrived at the movies. Kikyo and Teo talked about all things. Kikyo's gammbling everynight, ect. ect. They watched the two hour long movie then decided to head home, Teo anyway. Kikyo thanked him for the movie and Sota smiled. Him and Teo talked about the movie, during the movie. Kikyo was starting to like this guy.

**" Well we had a blast. Thank you Teo for a wonderful day. I hope to see you soon." **Sota nodded.

Teo laughed. **" Wanna meet at the Casino tomorrow?" **Kikyo blushed and agreed.

**" Sure." " Alright then. See ya then." **Teo waved as he headed off. Kikyo smiled.

**" Yeah tomorrow." **She whispered.

**A/N: Okay so was that long enough? Did you enjoy it? I really hope so! Please read and review then tell me what you think! Okay cho'!**


	7. Date with a Pregnant Girl

**Casino**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last time**

_Teo laughed. __**" Wanna meet at the Casino tomorrow?"**_

_Kikyo blushed and agreed.__**" Sure." **_

_**" Alright then. See ya then." **__Teo waved as he headed off. Kikyo smiled._

_**" Yeah tomorrow." **__She whispered. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seven: Date with a Pregnant Girl

Kikyo walked with Sota to a nearby resturant, WacDonalds. Sota talked about how cool Teo was and how they got off on the right foot. Sota was fond of Teo and Kikyo was beginning to like him too. Sota picked out a table and sat down.

**" Over here Kikyo!" **Sota was giddy. Kikyo walked over and sat down.

**" Sota you're happy today why is that?" **Kikyo smiled and put her purse over her head to dangle by her side.

**" Well you and me went out to a great movie and that Teo dude was so nice and cool. He was an amazing man. He was like a ten year old stuck in a nineteen year old body!" **Sota laughed at his statement.

Kikyo giggled. **" Sota you're hillarious. So what do you want?" **Sota looked at the menu and said he wanted a cheeseburger kids meal with a coke. Kikyo decided a tea was good. After all the popcorn and candy she, Teo, and Sota had, she was full. Kikyo payed the nice man named Jakotsu.

**" Thank you." **Kikyo bowed.

**" No problem." **Jakotsu said.

Kikyo walked to Sota. **" Here ya go kido'." **Sota took the bag.

**" Thanx sis." **Kikyo smiled and sat down.

Sota ate happily. **" Kik'o whe' we goi see tat nic' man agaim?" **Kikyo handed Sota a napkin.

**" Don't speak with your mouth full. Now wipe it off and repeat." **Sota took the napkin, wiped his mouth, and took a drink of coke.

**" I asked when are you going to see that nice man again?" **Sota said smiling.

Kikyo thought abit. **" Well actually I am tomorrow at the casino." **Sota smiled.

**" Good." **Kikyo laughed and then looked at her watch. **" Sota time to go, you done?" **Sota smiled and nodded. Kikyo stood and grabbed her now empty tea cup. She throught the garbage away and walked to the door. Sota close behind. They walked a good bit to their home. Sota talking the whole way. When they arrived home Kagome was still gone. **" Oh poo I wanted to talk to her." **Kikyo sighed and sat down to watch tv. It was now three-thirty and about time for Kagome to be home. Ayeka and Toku went out since Sota was with Kikyo. Kikyo sat there watching tv. She soon fell asleep. Sota was in his room playing video games, he was no disturbance. Kikyo had a grin across her face. _'Soon Teo, real soon.' _ She was alseep dreaming of that night.

** With Kagz and Inu**

**" Inuyasha! No!!" **Kagome ran around the house squeeling as her hanyou man chased her.

**" Kagome come back here!" **He was soaking wet. Kagome had soaked him with the hose while they were out washing his sports car. He had been shocked so he chased Kagome when he came too.

**" I'm sorry Inu-babe!! I'm sorry!" **Kagome said laughing as she ran. Inu picked up speed.

**" No to late! Got cha!" **Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her throwing her over his shoulder.

**" Ahhhhhhhhh!" **Kagome screamed. **" Inu-baby put me down! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" **He laughed.

**" You got me wet and what, am I suppose to let you get away?" **He asked.

**" Duh Inuyasha! I'm the girlfriend I get away with alot!" **Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha laughed as he carried her to _their _room. He floped her on the bed, then he crawled on top of her. He smiled on of those sexy smiles. **" Gonna stay tonight too?" **Kagome blushed.

**" I can't tonight. I have Casino duty remember?" **Inuyasha frowned then smiled again.

**" Staff room tonight?" **Kagome smiled. **" Duh!" **He kissed her passionatly. She pulled away.

**" What time is it?!" **Inuyasha looked at his watch. **" Uh 4:45. Why?" **Kagome jumped up.

**" Shoot! I have to be home by five! Um baby can you drive me? We walked last night." **Inuyasha grinned and grabbed his keys.

**" Sure."** Kagome packed her stuff and ran to the car. The newly washed and waxed car. It was a blood red sports car that Inuyasha had bought two months ago. He loved it. Kagome loved it too.

Inuyasha started the car and zoomed down the road. He was at her house in less than two minutes. **" Good made it. Mom's gone I see. I bet dad's with her. Cool. Wanna come in?" **Kagome asked getting out of the car.

Inuyasha nodded and walked her into the house. Kikyo was still asleep. She awoke when Kagome stepped through the door.

**" Kagz you're hom... Oh hello Inuyasha." **Kikyo said smiling. She got off the couch and walked over to shake his hand.

Inuyasha accepted and Kikyo smiled. **" Hey Kikyo. Hows it going?" **Kikyo's smile faded.

**" Um okay, but not to well. I am well.." **Inuyasha cut her off.

**" Kagz told me lastnight. I'm glad the pervert baka is dead. Kikyo i'm really sorry." **Inuyasha hugged her and she blushed.

**" Thank you Inuyasha." **Kagz smiled. **" Kagome i'm sorry, I need to talk to you in private." **Inuyasha smiled.

**" Kagz how about I see you tonight at the Casino and we can talk then?" **Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha pulled her in a tight kiss that made her legs feel like wet noodles. Her tounge grazing his made the kiss so much better. After they pulled away Kikyo grinned. _' Go Kagome.' _Kagz smiled as Inuyasha sped away.

**" Kagome I have big news!" **Kikyo said. Kagz looked puzzled.

**" What?" **Kagome asked smiling and claspling Kikyo's hands in her own.

**" While me and Sota were out at the movies today, Then a guy bumped into me. A guy named Teo. He was so cute and he asked me out. First we wqent to the movies and him and Sota talked forever. Sota loves him. I started to fall for him too. What do I do?" **Kikyo asked her sister. Kagz was surprised.

**" Kikyo I believe this is...uh well...this is great! But you need to make sure first." **Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded. **" I will tonight we're going to meet at the Casino tonight. I'll let you meet him." **Kagome smiled. **" Sounds great. Well let's go get ready and we will call mom so she knows we'll be leaving." **Kagome said standing. Kikyo nodded. Just then Ayeka and Toku entered the home, laughing.

**" Hey you two we have y'all been?" **Kagome and Kikyo asked smiling.

**" Out. Kagome you're home and it's... wow five-five. Good you're not late. Have a good time?" **Ayeka asked.

**" Yes mom I did. We washed his sports car and everything! I talked with Rin and made cokkies! I had a blast." **Toku smiled.

**" I trust that boy so I know you were safe." **Kagome looked at him. _' Out of the blue, now that was strange.' _

**" Thank you dad. You know I will be safe and Inuyasha is really sweet he'd never do anything to hurt me." **Kikyo frowned then put on a smile. Kikyo was happy for Kagome.

**"Yes, we know darling." **Toku said kissing his girls heads. Kagome smiled. Kikyo led her upstairs to Kagome's room.

**" Can I borrow some cute clothes? My jeans are ripped and some are in the wash. I wanna look nice tonight." **Kagome laughed and pulled out some faded hiphuggers and a green shirt that had a cellphone on the front saying, ' Don't Push My Buttons!'. Kikyo gazed at the outfit.

**" Perfect!!" **Kikyo squeeled. Kagome laughed. She was going to were a red shirt that said, ' Heaven won't have me, Hells afraid i'll take over' writen on the front and hiphuger flares. Her hair was going to be in a pont-tail again as was Kikyo's. They looked great. Kagome stopped Kikyo for a minute.

**" Are you going to tell him?" **Another out of the blue statement/question.

**" Tell who what?" **Kikyo asked puzzled and a little confussed.

**" Teo that you're pregnant." **Kagome pointed out.

**" Oh that. Yeah well I thought i'd tell him tonight before it got to serious. I mean if was going to get serious. I don't wanna get in a relationship then scare him off." **Kikyo said frowning. Kagome hugged her.

**" It's probably best Kikyo." **Kikyo agreed. **" Yeah you're right. Let's go it's six and I said I would be there around six-thirty." **Kikyo replied.

**" Yeah. Your car or mine?" **Kikyo giggled. **" Yours I don't feel like driving tonight. I just wanna think." **Kagome laughed.

They drove off to the bank first so Kagome could pull out some money for that night's fun. Kikyo was so giddy to see Teo that she could hardley wait. She didn't invite Kanna or Kaugra to the Casino, they were busy anyway. Kikyo got out of the car as fast as she could when Kagome stopped in the Casino parking lot. Kikyo ran inside to bump into Inuyasha.

**" Kikyo wuz up?" **Inuyasha asked. Kikyo bowed. **" I'm sorry but I have to run. I'm meeting someone. Bye Inuyasha." **Kikyo ran off. Inuyasha smiled. **" See ya." **Kagome came in running after Kikyo. She too bumped into Inuaysha, but this time he didn't let that person get away. He wrapped around Kagome's waist and held tight. **" Were ya off to in such a big hurry?" **Kagome looked up and smiled. **" Inuyasha I need to follow Kikyo so I can meet her... her friend." **Inuyasha smiled. **" Oh all right." **_' Another moment ruined by Kikyo.' _Inuyasha said to himself. It wasn't Kikyo's fault Kagome loved her, but you know how it is between sisters, touch love for their boyfriends. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and guided him to were they last saw Kikyo run. She was talking to a handsome boy with Black hair and red eyes. His hair pulled back in a pony-tail. She shivered. _' Hot.' _She thought. Kagome smacked her head. _' Stupid remember your love Inuyasha?' 'Yeah...' 'Then leave Kikyo alone.' ' I only love Inuyasha, please back off.' ' Whatever... but I warned you.' _Kagome hated that voice, but boy was it right. She had Inuyasha and Kikyo was falling for this monk guy. He was handsome non the less, but she wouldn't like him like Kikyo does. She loved Inuaysha, that was that. Kagome smiled. Kikyo ran to hug her.

**" Kagome meet Teo, Teo my sister Kagome." **Teo stuck out his hand.

**" Nice to meet you." **Teo said smiling. **" Wow two twin babes. Sweet." **Kagome and Teo blushed. **" No last name?" **Kagome asked. Kikyo looked shocked. _'Oh yeah...' _

Teo smiled. **" Teo Nakamura. My name's Teo Nakamura." **Kikyo smiled. _'Hmmm.. I like it.' _She thought. Kagome smiled and walked to Inuyasha. **" Teo that's..." **

**" Inuyasha Takasugi. Nice to meet the owner of the famous Casino." **Inuaysha smiled and shook Teo's hand.

**" Nice to meet you." **Kagome smiled. Inuyasha took Kagome to the staff room. **" See ya later Kikyo. Don't forget!" **Kagome said. Kikyo smiled which turned to a frown when Kagome was out of sight. _'Tell him...Right...' _Kikyo smiled. **" Uh Teo may I speak with you please?" **Teo smiled and took her hand. **" Sure privatley?" **Kikyo smiled and nodded. Teo took her out on the balcony of level two in the Casino. **" Private enough?" **Kikyo blushed. Teo sat on a bench and smiled at Kikyo who sat besdie him.

**" What is it Kikyo?" **Kikyo took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this.

**" I-I-I wanted to say I am...ugh! This is really hard on me." **Kikyo said. Teo squeezed her hand.

**" It's okay just say it." **Kikyo inhaled then exhaled.

**" Okay here it goes. I'mpregnant!" **Teo looked at her. The same way she told her parent's.

**" I didn't get that." **Teo said smiling.

**" I-am-pregnant." **Kikyo said slower.

**" So that means you're married? Or have a boyfriend?" **Kikyo shook her head.

**" Sadley no. I was rapped by my so-called ex. He died awhile back. I wasn't sad, but now I have a baby that I must take care of even though i'm only nineteen." **Kikyo had a small tear run down her face. **" I wanted to tell you before we had our date, because I didn't want to scare you away. I really like Teo and I wanted to continue this, but I was afraid rejection."**

Teo wipped her tear away and held her close. **" Nah no problem. I don't care if you're pregnant. Maybe I could help raise it!" **Teo laughed. Kikyo scoffed.

**" This really isn't Teo. I'm gonna be a mom and with no dad, this baby will be alone not knowing his/her father. Which doesn't bother me any." **Teo kissed her head. Kikyo pulled away.

**" Sorry Kikyo. I'll help you. I'll even date you. I don't care if you're gonna be a mom. That means I get an extra person to spoil." **He laughed again. Kikyo gave a small giggle.

**" So you really don't care?" **Teo laughed again and looked at her.

**" Nope not a bit. I would love to help you with the baby." **Kikyo smiled.

**" I'd love that too." **Teo smiled. Kikyo couldn't help it she need to thank him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

**" I really am glad we met." **Teo smiled. **" Ditto." **

Kikyo and Teo walked in the Casino hand in hand. Happy she met someone who cares for her, Kikyo knew this one would last.

**Inu and Kagz**

Inuyasha whipped Kagome around on the dance floor. Music blaring and people dancing. Miroku and Sango were, believe it or not, dancing too. Kagome was so happy, Sango looked it too. Miroku winked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a very weird look his way.

**" Um Miroku what was that for?" **Miroku looked puzzled.

**" I wasn't winking at you baka! There's a hot girl behind you!" **Inuyasha looked behind him. Sure enough there was a beautiful girl behind him. Inuyasha turned and pointed at the smiling Sango. She was dancing with Kagome. Miroku frowned. The girl walked to him.

**" Hi i'm Keyma. What's your name sexy?" **Miroku looked at her.

**" Uh...uh...uh...I-I- I'm Miroku! Miroku Hoshi."**

**"Well hello Miroku. Wanna dance?" **Miroku nodded. Keyma guided him to a private spot on the floor.

**" Got a girlfriend?" **Keyma asked. Miroku stared at her.

**" Do I have a what?" **Keyma was about to repeat when Miroku was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see an angry Sango.

**" Whose this dear?" **Sango said sarcastically.

Miroku made a scared face. **" Uh Keyma my beautiful, **_**'forgiving' **_**girlfriend Sango Taiji."**

Sango huffed. **" Whatever Miroku." **Keyma made a face.

**" You picked this scrawny girl as a girlfriend?" **Keyma asked huffing and flipping her hair.

Sango was ready to launch, but Miroku held her back.** " Scrawny what?!" **Keyma smiled and pushed Sango aside.

**" Come with me and i'll show you what a real woman does with a sexy man like you." **Miroku smiled. Sango was set off. She pounced on Keyma.

**" You keep your filthy hands off my man you wench! Or i'll rip your hands off!" **Sango yelled. A crowd formed yelling, **" Sango! Sango!" **( Yeah weak, but hey!)

Keyma slapped at her.** " Get of me you baka! You're crazy! Help me someone!" **Keyma shouted. Sango was pulling her hair and slapping her. She clawed her and punched her. Kicks were thrown! Sango tore that girl up! **" Stay away from **_**'my' **_**man and I wont have to kick your a again!"**

Sango crawled off and stood. Keyma lie there blood pouring from her nose, burises everywere and hair a mess. Her hair was tangled and her eyes puffed out. "**Look what you did to my gorgeous (sp?) face!" " What you mean that two cent thing you got at the flea market?!" **Keyma ran out crying. Kagome was by Sango's side.

**" You just beat the hells from Keyma Yoshimota. The owner of Yoshimota inc's daughter." **Kagome hugged her bff. " You were awsome! "

Sango huffed. **" She was all up on my man," **Sango said turning to Miroku. **" who was willinly letting her seduce him!" **Sango slapped Miroku and ran out crying.

**" Miroku you've done it now..." **Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and slapped him too. She ran after Sango. **" Sango wait!" **

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head. ** " You made my woman mad and now I wont get lucky!" **Inuyasha huffed and followed Kagome. Miroku stood there.

_' Dam it now I have to find a way to make it up to my love.' _ Miroku thought. He ran his hand through his black-violet hair. **" Gonna be one hells of a night."** He muttered and left.

**A/N: Done with chappie 7! Chappie **8 next!


	8. Fights with a Forgive and Forget

Chapter Eight: Two Fights and a Forgivin', Forgotten

Kagome ran after Sango who was standing in the parking lot trying to open her car door. Kagome came up behind her.

**" Uh Sango, that's Miroku's car. I don't think your key will work." **Sango sniffed and turned. She giggled.

**" You're right, I'm so sorry. I am just so upset! Why would he let that girl, not to mention pretty, crawl on him like that? I thought he loved me." **Sango let out soft sigh and tears. Kagome hugged her. They heard two soft giggles come from the other side of ther car. Kagome pushed Sango behind her. She easily made her way to the car. Two girls stared her in the face. A girl that had baby-blue eyes, black hair and a miko arua. The other had ruby-red eyes and black hair. Kagome smiled.

**" Who are you?" **The red-eyed girl Stood with the other girl.

**" I am Tea and this is my sister Tela. Who are you?" **As Tea said this, Miroku and Inuyasha came out. Tea and Tela turned, they smiled.

**" Inuyasha!" **Tea ran to hug him. Inuyasha stood stunned as the girl clamped on. Miroka stared as did Sango and Kagome. **" I missed you! Were have you been?" **Inuyasha gave a 'what' expression. Kagome frowned. _'What's going on?' _She thought.

Tela smiled and ran to Miroku. **" Miroku! Were have you been hiding? I thought you loved me!?"** Sango sighed. _'I knew it.' _Miroku stood dazed. _' Not again! I'm never wearing Tag again.' _He thought pulling away from Tela. Inuyasha did the same.

**" Who are you?" **Miroku asked.

**" You mean you don't remember your lover? I am hurt!" **Tela made a pouty face.

Miroku frowned. **" Yeah I remember," **Sango gasped and turned her eyes away, tears still falling. Tela smiled. **" cause she's over there." **Sango looked up to see Miroku walking over. Tela grew angry.

**" Fine!" **She pulled him close. **" Remember this?!" **She pulled him in a wet kiss. Miroku gasped, Sango's face grew angry and she started to walk to them. Kagome held her back.

Inuyasha looked at Tea. **" Who are you?" **Tea smiled and leaned closer.

**" I'm your lover Tea. You have to remember..." **Inuyasha shook his head and before he could say anything, her lips crashed into his. Kagome's face made a horror look and she relased Sango. They both walked to their so-called-boyfriends.

Inuaysha and Miroku pushed the girls away. They spit and started to yell. **" What the hellz do you think you're doing?!" **

**" Yeah why the hellz would we date y'all when we have perfectly good girlfriends here!" **Miroku yelled. Sango and Kagome looked at eachother.

**" I'll take Tea and you take Tela." **Kagome said. Sango grinned and they lunged. Tea and Tela screamed. Miroku and Inuyasha moved back.

**" Dang!"** Miroku said. **" Shoot!" **Inuaysha said. They watched.

**" I am sick and tired of you and everyother girl thinking they can have **_**my **_**man! What the hellz wrong with you?!" **Tela slapped Sango throwing her back.

**" He's my man and I love him!" **Sango punched her knocking her back. Tela jumped up going back more. **" You want peice of this?!" **

Sango spat. **" No honey, I WANT THE WHOLE THING!" **Sango and Tela lunged at eachother. Miroku knew then to mess with Sango in this case.

Kagome and Tea rolled on the ground clawing at eachother. **" Who do you think you are kissing my man!" **Tea grinned.

**" You mean my man?!" **Tea punched Kagome and sent her hitting Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha wentto help Kagome.

**" Come any closer and I promise you Inuyasha!" **She didn't have to finish, he backed away beside Miroku. **" Now where were we?" **Kagome lunged punching Tea in her left eye. She fell back hitting the ground. Kagome jumped on her hitting her in the face numbers of times. Tea screamed in pain. She doubled back kicking Kagome in the stomach. Kagome was flipped over Tea's head as she plunged in the ground.

Sango was at it hard. She had Tela on the ground, blood pouring from the nose. She was punching, hitting, and clawing at Tela, as she did Keyma. Miroku smiled. He leaned over to Inuyasha. **" Hey does something about this make you you know?" **Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He smiled. **" Yeah like you wanna rip of her clothes?" **Miroku nodded, he was practically drooling over Sango.

Sango had her shirt ripped from the left shoulder. Her jeans torn down the side. She was showing in most parts that made Miroku's eyes bouldge. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. Tea had her on the ground, slashing at her. Kagome's shirt was ripped from the chest and her jeans slashed from the belly part. Inuyasha started to drool himself. He wanted her and he wanted her know, but he knew not to mess with her. He could dream though right? Kagome kicked her in the stomach and Tea went flying. Tea stood slowly, her body aching. Kagome stood to, legs weak, body shaking, but she wasn't giving up, Inuyasha was and is her man; she's gonna fight. Inuyasha admired her anmbition, he was also admiring her exposed bra. He was really loving this. Miroku was gawking over Sango's, they were like two lions eyeing their prey.

Kagome lunged again this time punching her right eye. Tea screamed and fell to the ground. Kagome smirked. **" My advice, stay down. I win." **Kagome limped to lean against Inuyasha's car. It was the closest. Sango knocked Tela against a car, which happened to be Miroku's. Tela screamed and slummped to the ground. Sango smiled. **" Finally." **She leaned on the hood of Kagome's car. A crowd that had formed had been pushed aside as two people made their way up to the scene.

**" Tea! Tela! What the hellz were you thinking!" **Teo shouted holding Kikyo's hand.

Kikyo eyed her sister. **" Kagome!" **Kikyo ran to her sister as Teo ran to his. **" Kagome you okay? What happened?" **Kagome started to fall to be caught by Inuyasha.

**" She kissed him and I attacked her!" **Kagome winced.** " She had no right!" **Kagome winced at her shouting, body still shaking. Inuyasha wraped her in an embrace. Kikyo stood, she started chanting a few words and eventually Kagome was healed. Kikyo walked to Sango, who was wrapped in Miroku's arms, and did the same. Sango and Kagome stood.

**" They kissed our boyfriends and said they were theirs!" **Sango shouted. Teo turned angry faced to his sisters.

**" You did what?" **Tea and Tela gave a nervous laugh.

**" Sorry. It's just he's so hot!" **Tea said pointing to Inuyasha. **" Yeah I mean look at him!" **Tela said pointing to Miroku. The girls tried to stand and then winced and fell.

Teo stood. **" Serves you right for getting beat! I told you two to saty away from them!" **Teo said. Kagome and Sango huffed. Tea and Tela stood with the help of Kikyo and Teo. **" Let's go home. Kikyo. Thanx for a great night and i'll pick you up tomorrow at three." **Kikyo kissed him and smiled. **" You bet." **Teo and his sisters were off. Kikyo turned to Kagome and Sango.

**" Kagome i'm going home and i'll talk to you about this later. Can I drive your car?" **Kagome pulled out the keys and tossed them to Kikyo.

**" Yeah, i'm at Inuyasha's. We need to talk." **Sango agreed.

Kikyo nodded and drove off. Miroku turned to Sango. **" I need to talk to you. Wanna come over?" **Sango nodded and they drove off in their seperate cars.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and put her in his car. **" I need you...I mean I need to talk to you." **Kagome smiled and buckled up.

**Miroku and Sango at his house**

Miroku pulled in and as soon as Sango was out of her car he scooped her up and ran in his apartment. He started to kiss her, Sango kissed back. He pulled her to his room were he threw her to his bed. He already torn clothes weren't to hard to get off. Sango pulled away.

**" You wanted to talk?" **Miroku kissed her again.

**" Yeah yeah later. Right now I need to make it up to you." **He sent kisses down her neck and chest and back to her lips. She ripped his bottoned shirt off. They clawed at each other and tore clothes. They were beginning to get a little out of control.

Ten minutes later Miorku rolled over craddling her petit form in his arms. **" That was great. Am I forgiven?" **Sango chuckled.

**" Forgiven and forgotten." **She turned to kiss him. His toung begging for entrance. She allowed. They made a simple kiss passinate one.

**Inuyasha and Kagome at his house**

Inuyasha pulled in his driveway. Kagome sat there with her arms across her chest. She turned to him then got out. She started to walk to the dorr, Inuyasha following and when he caught up her twirled her around and pulled her into a kiss. He was waiting for this for sometime. She was shocked, but soon calmed down and let access to his begging tounge. She pressed against him as he pulled her up bridel style. He walked in and up to his room. Shessy was at Rin's doing Kami knows what. He pushed her against the bed as her exposed chest grazed his. She ripped off his shirt and he did the same. She pushed him over to were she was on top. She kissed his neck, then chest thern back to his lips. They made out for a while until Kagome started to undo his pants. He pulled away. **" Are you sure about this?" **Kagome smiled. **" Please take me Inuyasha." **He pulled her pants down along with her under garments. She pulled his down and started to press against him more. He rolled over. **" I am the one on top missy." **She giggled. He sat up to examine the beauty before going further. She was gorgeous, he began to lean...down...up...down...He couldn't decide, so Kagome took over. He soon caught on.

Ten minutes later she clung to him and smiled. **" That was better than I imagined." **Inuyasha stared down at her. **" So you imagined? I bet that it wasn't twice that fun!" **Kagome blushed.

**" You're right. It was even better." **He kissed her.

**Tea, Tela, Teo**

**" I told you! Look what happened! Kami why don't you listen?!" **Teo shouted. **" What part of Their-off-limits didn't you get?!" **Tea cried as Tela winched.

Teo calmed down abit. **" Teo we..."**

**" Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Kagome and Sango are the most powerful girls in this town! Kagome being a very powerful miko, and Sango a powerful exterminator and martial arts expert." **Tela sighed. Tea wipped her eyes.

**" Tomorrow you going to apologize to them! Hear me?" **Tela moaned and Tea cried.

**" No! Please!" **Teo silence her with a hand.

**" Tea you will, both of you. Please try and be nice for once." **Tela and Tea agreed after hours of arguing.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off, but It's time I made a wrap! (lol wrap...i mean rap) Next chappie up 9!**


	9. Apologize and Shop

Chapter Nine: Apologizes, Apologizes, and Shopping!

Kagome awoke with two strong arms around her. She turned to see a sleeping hanyou beside her. He was breathing softly with a soft purr, which caused her to try and contain a giggle. He buried his head in her neck causing a soft moan to leak form her shut lips. She slowly managed to ease from his grasp as she made her way to his bathroom. She showered and pulled on her torn clothes.

" **Crap, can't wear these." **She rummaged through his clothes and found a nice purple tank top and a pair of faded shorts. She picked them up. **" Were the heck he get these?" **She thought. She pulled them on and walked down stairs. Rin was making-out with Shessy on the couch. She tiptoed by them and Rin shot up.

" **Kagome hey! How are you?" **Kagome smiled.

" **Nowhere, nice lipstick shade Shessy. Goes great with your shirt." **Shessy was wearing a light red shirt with black buttons. Rin's lipstick was a shade of light red lipstick too, which in this case was smeared across his face.

He blushed as shade of blood red. **" Thanx Kagome. So uh how did last night go?" **

No it was Kagome's turn to blush. **" Um it was fine. I got in a fight, as did Sango, and my clothes ripped, which brings me to a question. Were did he get these clothes?" **

Shessy looked up. **" Oh those look like Maya..." **Rin hit him.

" **There mine! I must of left them here. I guess they must of gotten washed in his clothes! Silly me!" **Rin laughed nervously.

" **Whose Maya Shessy?" **Rin looked at him. Before he could answer Inuyasha came down wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt.

" **Hey baby good morning**." Kagome moved from his lips.

" **Whose Maya? I want a truthful answer Inuyasha." **Shessy looked at him to Rin.

" **Baby let's go for a ride." **Rin agreed and they headed out.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she crossed her arms, and turned to sit. **" I'm waiting." **Inuyasha ran his hand through it silver bangs.

" **Ugh... Kagome it's really not..." **He looked at her. She had that tell-me-or-face-my-wrath look on. **" or maybe it is. Er Kagome Maya was my last girlfriend her and I were well kinda..." **

" **Serious?" **Kagome finished.

" **Uh well yeah. She'd stay here so much it was practically** **liked she lived here. She'd stay here because her dad beat her. She was my best friend as a kid and I would stick up for her all the time. When I found out her dad beat her, I was fumed and aloud her to live with me and Shessy. That's why her clothes are here and why you look so dang hot too." **Kagome stood.

" **Don't give me that! Inuyasha dang it!" **Kagome yelled. Kagome turned eyes brimmed with tears. **" Kami! I though I was to be you're first real love, but I see I was mistaken." **Kagome turned to stare him in the face. **" Last night was a waste huh?I wasn't who you really loved? You were already taken by her? **Inuyasha was fed up.

" **Shut up! Dang it just shut up!" **Kagome gasped as she fell to the couch. **" Kagome you don't understand! Me and Maya never got that close okay! I only said I was serious about her in a way she was my best friend! I wasn't implying that she was my first love. She was my best friend and well I loved her yes, but not as much as I found to love you. She was hurt and the only way to protect her was to date her. Her dad was scared of my brother and me and after her dad died she left. I let her go because she found a real love and her promised to protect her too. She and I never loved like that, but I called her my girlfriend. We kissed, but never like me and you." **Kagome managed a smile.

" **You mean..." **Inuyasha was advancing towards her. **" you didn't love her like you love me now?" **Inuyasha nodded as Kagome looked down. She stared at the clothes.

" _Sister love, nothing more. Can I believe him? Yes I can." _Kagome looked up to see him standing there.

" _Does she believe me? I am telling the truth. I never felt this way about anyone, not even Maya." _**" Do you believe me?" **Kagome smiled.

" **Yes I do. I'm really sorry for blowing up like that. I do love you Inuyasha**.**" **Kagome said smiling at him with those big chestnut eyes. Inuyasha couldn't resit the beautiful girl in front of him. He went to swing his arms around her, but she moved away.

" **First I change then we make-out." **Inuyasha grinned, but nodded.

"**Okay. Go."**

Rin and Shessy returned an hour later. Rin smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha and Kagome talking. **" So everything okay?" **Shessy asked grabing a soda.

Kagome smiled. **" Yup! But Rin why did you lie to me? It was okay if you just told me." **Rin sighed.

" **Come here." **Kagome followed Rin to the living room leaving Inuyasha and Shessy to talk. **" See I never seen you fall for a guy in forever. He's your fist true love and you deserve him. If you found out about Maya before hearing about the truth from Inuyasha, you might have had a melt down. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you hurt." **Kagome hugged Rin.

" **Thanx you're a great friend." **Rin blushed.

" **You too. I have a confession to make. I had well 'it' last night." **Kagome laughed.

" **I have one too. I did as well. I guess well it was a heat of the moment thing. I couldn't help it, but I loved it! I can't believe I held out so long!" **Kagome said.

Rin laughed. **" Yeah I never made it past make-out, but it was enjoyable. After all we are nineteen! Who cares!" **Kagome smiled.

" **Well my parents! Of dang! I promised to never well you know, until I was older. Poor Kikyo! I am such a butt!" **Kagome said sliding to the floor. **" My dad will die! Please don't tell!" **Rin pulled her up.

" **I'm one of the three best friends ever in the world. I would never hurt you like that. I won't tell, ever." **Kagome smiled.

" **Thanx Rin. You're the best. I have to share this with Sango too, after all we did promise!" **Rin smiled.

" **Yes we did." **They hugged and walked to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Shessy grinning at them. **" What?!" **They said in union. They smiled and shook their heads.

" **Nothing." **They smirked. Kagome was about to say something when a loud knock came to the door. Kagome ran to open it.

" **Sango? What's wrong?" **Miroku was behind her looking quite annoyed. **" Come in and tell me what's wrong." **Sango ran in shouting.

" **Dang wench shut up!" **Inuyasha yelled walking in. Sango turned and glared.

" **So what's up?" **Sango took a deep breath.

" **I need to speak to you alone first then I'll tell you the big news!" **Miroku took the guys to talk.

" **What's with her?" **Inuyasha asked.

" **Dunno just started screaming to come over after we met those to chicks in the parking lot." **Miroku replied. The guys shrugged.

" **Well?" **The girls asked looking at Sango.

" **First off. Last night I and Miroku well did 'it'!" **She whispered excitedly.

Kagome and Rin squealed in excitement. **" Yes! Me and Kagome have to tell you something too!" **Rin smiled.

" **Me and Inuyasha did the same thing. Rin and Shessy as well!" **Sango smiled.

" **So we all well lost our well thing?!" **Sango asked. They nodded and squealed.

After an hour of laughing and talking Sango remembered something. **" Oh yeah! Stupid me! I forgot. As me and Miroku were walking down here, those two girls whose butts we kicked, wanna meet us and talk. Their brother asked us too please accept. I agreed if you two will come. I know you weren't apart of it and all Rin, but please come." **Rin sat shocked.

" **Wait what fight?" **Kagome and Sango anime style dropped.

" **I was so excited I forgot to tell you about the fight we got into at the Casino. You and Shessy were on y'all's date." **Kagome said.

" **Okay tell me!" **Rin said. So Sango and Kagome layed it on the line. Rin's eyes widened as the story went on. After they told Rin what happened she agreed. **" Of course I'll come!" **They all hugged and ran to meet their boyfriends. The guys were sitting there smiling and talking, when the girls entered they stood. Inuyasha walking to Kagome and Rin to Shessy, Sango stood with Miroku. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

" **Honey, me, Rin, and Sango have somewhere to go. We will be back later. Meet us at the park okay? In at leaset an hour." **Inuyasha smiled and kissed her.

" **Okay, but don't take so long." **Kagome nodded. They all said goodbye before leaving.

" **Man one night of butt kicking and love, you'd think their unbeatable." **Miroku said sighing.

Inuyasha hit him across the head. **" My woman is! She really is." **Inuaysha wasn't certain what he was feeling, but it was there non the less. He had a bad feeling, but he knew she could take care of herself.

**Sango, Kagome, and Rin**

" **Where were we to meet them Sango?" **Kagome asked. Sango tapped her chin after stopping in her place.

" **Well let's see, Teo appeared and asked me and you to meet them at a place called Denny's. Wherever that is." **Rin thought then smiled.

" **Snap! I got it!" **Rin pulled Sango and Kagome along to a small dinner beside the large grocery center. **" Here it is." **Rin said smiling.

" **Are you kidding me?! I've never seen this before."** Sango looked around. **" Nice though." **Kagome smiled.

" **It said 'Grand Opening' so maybe it was just put here." **It wasn't crowded, but there were a lot of people around. Kagome spotted the two girls from before, she turned to Sango and Rin.

" **Hey it looks like there over there." **They walked over to them. Tea and Tela stood, trying to smile.

" **Hi guys, our brother Teo... er we asked you here to apologize for trying to steal your guys and well, uh lying about it too. They never met us, we just seen them at the Casino. We kinda thought, well we think their hot and we got carried away. Again we're sorry." **Tea and Tela bowed. Kagome and Sango stood.

" **We know and we're sorry for taking it to far. It was a reaction after the first fight I was in last night. I am so sorry for everything. Kagome?" **Sango nudged her best friend.

" **Oh yes, sorry, really sorry." **Kagome bowed. They heard clapping as they turned to see Kikyo and Teo walking over hand in hand.

" **Made up I see?" **Kikyo said hugging Kagome.

" **Yes. Shall we sit and have lunch?" **Teo asked. Tea and Tela nodded. They all sat and ordered lunch, talking and smiling about everything. Tea, Tela, Kagome, Sango, and even Rin started to talk about that night.

" **Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce Kagome's friend Rin. Rin this is my boyfriend Teo and his sisters Tea and Tela. Teo this is Kagome's other best friend Rin." **Rin smiled.

" **Nice to meet you, all of you." **They all smiled and returned the nice welcome.

" **Same here." **They replied with a genuine smile.

They all laughed as Kagome, Tea, Tela, and Sango recalled last night. **" Yeah Tea has a nasty scratch!" **Kagome lifted her shirt to reveal a nasty claw scratch on her upper arm.

Tea blushed. **" No your punches hurt!" **Tea looked at Kagome good as Kagome saw the faded black eye that was covered by base. Kagome blushed.

" **Sorry bout that." **Tea smiled.

" **Nah I deserved it!" **Kagome and Tea laughed like best friends.

Sango and Tela turned to one another. **" Wanna see a bad mark?" **Tela smiled. Sango pulled up her shirt slightly, there lye a huge blue green bruise. Tela winched.

" **Ouch. Man I'm sorry. But not near as bad as you lunar kick." **Tela showed her a bruised arm and leg. Sango smiled.

" **Sorry." **Tela put an arm around her shoulder.

" **Sango, if you play arcade games as good as you kick butt, you're my type of friend." **Sango looked at Kagome who looked at Rin. They all grinned.

" **You happen to be looking at the three best arcade sisters in Tokyo." **Teo smiled at Kikyo.

Kikyo laughed. **" Their right. These three won every game that the arcade threw at them. They have their names in the winners hall of fame." **Sango, Kagome, and Rin blushed.

" **Kikyo! Please, you're ****embarrassing**** Sango and Rin." **

" **Yeah right!" **They began to tickle Kagome.

" **Hahaha... stop... hahaha... please... hahaha... not... hahaha... funny!!" **They let go after tears ran down a happy looking Kagome's face.

" **Well if you're so good, how about we head to the arcade and have some fun?!" **Tela asked pumping her fist in the air.

" **We'd love too!" **Sango smiled as she looked at her watch. **" Uh guys we would, but we told the guys we would meet them at the park in an hour. We're already twenty minutes behind." **Kagome and Rin blushed.

" **Oh crap!" **Kagome smacked her head. **" Duh! Well it was fun to meet you, huh without the fight!" **They laughed. **" We will have that challenge soon, but right now, we have somewhere to be." **They all hugged as the three best friends ran out waving goodbye.

" **Kikyo be home at nine tonight. Tell mom." **Kagome said running out.

" **You got it!" **Kikyo waved and turned to Teo, Tela, and Tea. **" What shall we all do?" **Tela shrugged.

" **How about we head out to the movies. I heard 'Bad News Bears' was playing. I've wanted to see it for sometime." **Tea said smiling. _( I really saw that movie and it was so rated r for kids cussing. I loved it!)_

Kikyo shrugged. **" Why not. I can go for a good movie." **Teo and Tela agreed. They headed to the movie theater that Kikyo and Sota meet Teo and his sisters.

**Inu, Miroku, Shessy**

" **Were the hell are they?" **Inuyasha asked pacing. **" Thirty minutes late! Damn it!"** Miroku grabbed his shoulder.

" **Stop pacing before you run a hole through the ground." **Shessy agreed. Inuyasha stopped as he plopped on the ground.

" **Sheshouldbeheredangit." **He mumbled.

" **What was that?" **Shessy asked.

" **I said..." **

" **Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru! We're over here!" **Kagome shouted from were she, Sango, and Rin were running.

" **Bout time! Dang what took you so long?!" **Inuyasha asked.

" **Well Sango, me, Rin, Tea, Tela, Kikyo, and Teo had lunch as we got re-introduced. We got off on the wrong foot, so we sat down to get to know eachother better." **Kagome said. **" Hey how dare you march up and demand were I was! We're only thirty minutes late Baka!" **Inuyasha huffed.

" **Baka?! Well wench, you said an hour! We waited and guess what? No girlfriends!" **They argued.

" **They they go again..." **Sango said hugging Miroku.

" **Yup, they'll never learn." **Rin said hugging Shessy.

" **So right." **Miroku and Shessy sighed.

" **Wench? Did you call me a wench?!" **Kagome asked angrily.

" **Yeah got a problem with it?!"**Inuyasha asked. **" Wench." **Kagome reached to slap him, but he grabbed her pulling her in a passionate kiss.

" **I love you my wench." **Kagome smiled.

" **I love you my baka." **Inuyasha grinned pulling her closer.

" **That's what I thought." **Kagome smiled. Their friends behind them all sighed.

" **Same ole' same ole'. They never get boring that's for sure." **Rin said.

" **You know it." **Sango replied.

Kagome and Inuaysha walked over to them. **" So what should we do today?" **Rin and Sango looked around. They looked at Kagome and all three grinned.

" **Oh no... not..." **

" **SHOPPING!!" **The guys covered their ears.

" **Oh...ugh..." **They groaned as the three girls jumped up and down.

" **Inuyasha?"**

" **Miroku?"**

" **Shessy?" **

They guys turned to the girls who had on their genuine puppy faces. **" Oh man...guys?" **Inuyasha turned to his best friends. **" Should we?" **They all gulped.

" **Y-yeah...I suppose." **They agreed. The girls started to jump around.

" **Yay!! Shopping! Shopping! Let's go!" **they grabbed their boyfriends and ran off.

" **What have we done?" **They asked themselves.

**Movies**

" **Man what a bad mouth!" **Tea said before being hushed by her friends.**" What?!" **

" **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" **They said.

" **Okay okay!" **She was being glared at now. **" Jeeze." **She mumble-ed.

**After Movie**

" **That was good." **Tela said.

" **Yeah the Hooters scene was wicked!" **Kikyo glared at her now boyfriend.

" **Excuse me?!" **Kikyo asked looking at Teo. Teo gave a nervous laugh.

" **Hehe...um nothing I was just...er...how about we head home. I think it's time we did it's past eight-thirty." **Kikyo glared then smiled. He always seemed to make her forget she was angry.

" **Alright." **Kikyo linked fingers with Teo. **" Let's go." **He kissed her hand and drove her home.

" **Night I'll see you tomorrow?" **He kissed her softly.

" **You bet. Night my angel." **He kissed her stomach before leaving.

Kikyo walked in blushing. _' I love him, I actually have fallen in love.. I need Kagome.' _Kikyo ran to the phone and dialed Kagome's number.

" **Kagome you there pick up. Kagome hey!"**

" _**Hey sup Kikyo?" **_

" **Nothing I just wanted to talk. You coming ome tonight?" **

" _**Yeah as a matter a fact..." **_The door opened. **" I'm home. Hey." **They hung up and Kikyo ran to her sister.

" **I'm in love! I love Teo!" **Kagome and Kikyo squealed.

" **Really?! Oh my gosh congrats Kikyo!" **They walked to living room. **" How?"**

Kikyo sat down and told Kagome about how they spend so much time together and how they do everything together and how Teo promised to help her with the baby. Kagome listened.

" **I see, well I am very happy for you. Now let's get to bed and tomorrow we will talk more. I don't wanna wake daddy." **Kikyo agreed.

" **I'm to tired to moved. Let's just..." **Kagome didn't finish. Kikyo smiled and agreed.

" **Yeah let's just..." **She nodded off and they fell asleep on the couch.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, something was about to happen, something big.


	10. Surprise Kikyo

**Chapter Ten: Surprise Kikyo**

It was around nine o'clock when Toku came down to see his daughters sprawled on the couch. Kagome's head on the left arm of the couch and Kikyo's on the right. Their feet dangling from the couch itself. Kagome had a half smile on her face and Kikyo had a big ear to ear grin. Toku laughed causing the girls to jump and fall completely off.

" **W-W-What happened?"** Kikyo asked jumping up.

" **Were are we?"** Kagome asked popping up to the couch. Toku was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.

" **Ahem."** Ayeka entered the room at this point.

" **Oh um..."** Toku stood dusting off and clearing his throat. **" Morning girls. Sleep well...Phf... hahahahaha!"** He started laughing again.

" **What is so funny dear?" **Ayeka asked.

" **Well...ha...Kikyo was lying on that arm of the couch and Kagome on that one." **He pointed to the spot's were their heads once were.** " Then their feet were hanging off and they had faces that were priceless. I started to laugh and they fell off...HAHAHA...causing me to laugh harder. That's when you showed up dear."** Ayeka giggled as the girls' faces turned beet red.

" **Come now let's have breakfast. Where's Sota?"** After this was said a loud thud came from above and a small black haired boy came tumbling down the stairs.** " Sota?"**

" **Can't talk mom I am sooooo late! I have a date to be at the arcade for a special on PACMAN! I am so excited!"** Sota shouted.

" **Son you need to eat breakfast." **Toku said sitting at the table. Sota frowned and sat.

" **Okay, but I'm late as it is." **Ayeka smiled and went to cook delicious fried pickles and omelets. She finished and placed the foods on the table. Kagome and Kikyo came walking from the stairs laughing. They had changed in blue-jean shorts and tank-tops. Kagome's was purple and Kikyo's was green.

" **Well good to see y'all decided to change and come eat with us."** Toku said smiling. Kagome and Kikyo blushed as they kissed their parents' cheeks.

" **Morning all. Sota what's the hurry?"** Kagome asked sitting by Kikyo.

"**I...have...a...gulp...arcade...chew...date...swallow...for...chew...swallow...drink...PACMAN!"** Sota said between bites, swallows, and drinks.

Kikyo laughed. **" And you're excited no?"** Sota nodded.

" **He needs to slow down!" **Ayeka said handing him a napkin. Sota took it and blushed.

Toku smiled and looked over to Kikyo. **" Honey tell us of Teo. We have seen him a lot lately. Are you two officially an 'item'?"** He asked. Kikyo about choked on her omelet.

" **Dad!" **Kikyo blushed. **" FYI yes, we're an item."** Toku laughed after taking a bite of his yummy pickle.

" **I trust that kid. I like him too. A nice guy is what I wanted for you. I'm happy, who knows you could marry him and then he have no reason not to help with the baby."** Kagome smiled. _'But I know they will one day.' _Toku thought. He grinned.

_' Just like she wanted.'_ **" Dad...it's true though. He promised me he would, I trust him too."** Toku smiled._ 'For your sake dear I hope he does.' _

Everyone finished and Sota ran out. **" Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Kikyo and Kagome!"**

" **Bye runt!" **They yelled back. Toku and Ayeka smiled.

" **Well I'm off to work. Bye Mom. Bye Dad."** Kikyo hugged them. She had gotten a job at a restaurant as a waitress. Kagome smiled.

" **I'm off too. I have a big day today. The Casino is going under ****construction**** in about two months so I need to head in and help Inuyasha. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you!"** She ran off.

" **Bye girls! Love you!"** Ayeka said waving. Toku smiled and then frowned._ ' How my girls are growing so fast.'_

Kagome had gotten a job at the Casino after Inuyasha decided she needed one. She'd been looking for awhile, just last week he gave her one. She didn't know he knew about her dream to work at the Casino she had gone to since the age of fifteen. She was a waitress and a poker dealer. She was good at both. She arrived alittle after time to be there. Inuyasha was in the back room when she arrived. She threw on her black skirt and black shirt with '_Hiya I'm Kagome_' written on a pendant above her left chest. She ran to the poker table and told the counter girl she'd take over.

" **Yuki I'll take over from here. Sorry I'm late."** The girl Yuki smiled and nodded.

" **No problem Kagome. It hasn't been all that busy, yet. There will be soon though. Today's the special day, play five get five free. It's fun!"** Yuki smiled and walked off. Kagome giggled.

" **Silly Yuki."** It wasn't long before a crowd of people showed up and surrounded Kagome. All in which were guys.

" **Hey Kagome!"** One guy yelled.** " Deal me up!"** Kagome smiled.

" **Okay, but Hoshi you better be careful, last week you lost two thousand dollars."** Hoshi smiled.

" **Yeah I know." **Kagome dealt and they had a blast. Hoshi won back the two thousand he lost.

" **Finally! I can buy Kameka that ring she's wanted for some time. Thanx and bye Kagome."**

" **Bye Hoshi and tell Kameka I said hey!"**

" **Will do Kagome, will do!"** He was out. The next guy came up and he was a rough looking guy.

" **Hey sexy deal me in." **Kagome gave him a eye roll and dealt. During the game he grabbed her chest. **" You cheated!" **He yelled Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was walking along the Casino when he heard her shout. **" Hands off you bozo!"** Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha reeled back and busted the mans lip. "** You okay baby?" **Kagome rubbed her sore chest.** " Yeah...I guess." **The guy was thrown out and banded for harassment towards the dealer. She kissed Inuyasha. "** Thanx, I'll repay you later."** Inuaysha grinned.

Kagome finished her shift and ran off to the bathroom to change in her red skirt and white top, same pendant. Her apron too that held her pad and pen. She ran back out and started to wait tables. She came to one with a sweet elderly couple.

" **Hi I'm Kagome. Can I take your order?"** She asked sweetly.

" **Yes...dear I'll have a ****Ceaser**** Salad and a ice tea please?"** The elderly woman said. Kagome wrote it down and smiled.

" **Sure thing and you sir?" **The man didn't respond.** " Sir?"** Kagome repeated. The elderly woman nudged him.

" **Shun this nice young lady is talking to you."** The man named Shun looked up.

" **What is it Reiko?" **

" **This nice young lady wants to take your order."** The woman named Reiko said.

" **She wants to take my what?"** He asked.

" **Your order doof!"** She said a little louder.

" **She wants to take my underwear off?"** Kagome gave a laugh.

" **No sir I want to take your order. I'm a waitress. What would you like to eat?"** Kagome asked kneeling beside him.

" **Oh why didn't you say so?" **Reiko slapped her hand to her forehead.

" **My husband, what a joy." **She smiled though.

Kagome smiled. **" I would like a bowl of delicious tomato soup and a iced tea please."** Kagome smiled and wrote it down.

" **I will return shortly. Please direct your view to the television while you wait."** They turned to T.V that Kagome pointed too. **" I'll be back in a sec."** She ran off.

Kagome entered the kitchen. **" Hey Momoko**** I need a Ceasar Salad and two iced teas. Also a bowl of hot tomato soup. Please an thank you!"** Kagome yelled to the head chief.

Momoko smiled and brought out the food and drinks. **" Here ya go kid."** Kagome smiled.

" **Thanx Momoko."** Momoko smiled. _' She's gonna be a great mother someday and a great wife. She's so sweet.' _Momoko thought. _' I wish I could have been.' _She thought of her little girl that died at the age of two with her father in a plane crash. _' Yuri, Keitaro. Why did you have to leave me?' _A tear slid down Momoko's cheek. She smiled and wiped it away. _' A better place is were you are.' _She looked up and smiled.

Kagome took the food back and smiled. She returned to Shun and Reiko.** " Here we are. A Ceasar Salad for Mrs. Reiko with an iced tea and a nice delicious bowl of tomato soup with an iced tea for Mr. Shun. Anything else I can do for you?"** Reiko smiled and handed Kagome two hundred dollars. **" What is this for?"** Kagome asked.

" **For helping us tonight." **Shun said eating his hot soup.

" **But it's too much, please take it back, I can't accept this." **Reiko smiled.

" **No please take it back. We have plenty more." **She said.

" **But..." **Kagome was caught off.

" **No butts Miss. Kagome, take it." **Kagome smiled.

" **Anything else?"** Reiko shook her head.

" **No dear thank you."** Kagome smiled.

" **No need to pay. It's on me."** Kagome bowed and took the money to the register. She added the need money in it and took the rest with her for Kikyo's gammbling money. Hours passed as did Kagome's need to stay awake. It was only one pm, but it felt like twelve am. Kagome's shift was over and she walked to the back room and collapsed on the couch. **" Finally! Nap time."** She slowly nodded into sleep. Inuyasha walked in and saw her asleep.

" **Kagome... always working over time."** He chuckled and slipped his coat over her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.** " Sweet nap my love." **He walked out closing the door.

__**Kikyo**

Kikyo was waiting a table near the far corner of _' Denny's'_ the nice little resturant that they had been at the day or so before. Kikyo was wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and a green apron. Her stomach was showing signs of pregnancy. Her pendant said, ' _Hiya I'm Kikyo ._' She waiting a table that a sweet gentle family sat at. Wait did I say sweet and gentle... I meant...

" **Hey give me that Yoko!"**

" **No Rei I had it first! Stop you loser! Mom!"**

" **Dad tell Shin to give me my doll back!"**

" **Keiko started it!"** Kikyo smiled. _' Nice kids...' _She thought.

" **Kids! Stop now! We're in a public place now cut it out!"** A woman in her mid 30's said.

" **Your mothers right, stop or no dessert!"** A man in his late 30's said.

Like that the kids all sat down and behaved. **" I'm sorry to ****interrupt, but may I take you orders or will you need more time."** Kikyo asked smiling.

The woman smiled. She had green eyes and beautiful long red hair. Her lips were painted a slight pink and her skin was a peach color. She smiled and looked at Kikyo's name tag.

" **Hi Miss. Kikyo I will order**** four iced teas and two diet cokes. Child sized teas please. My kids are messy."** The woman laughed.

" **I'll get right to it. When I return..."** Kikyo was caught off by the man.

"**Then we will be happy to order." **He smiled. His eyes were a warm chocolate color, his hair was a nice midnight black, and his skin tone was a nice tan color. His features were a nice built body and his smile was nice and welcoming. Kikyo smiled and walked off.

She returned with four child sized teas and two adult diet cokes. **" Here we go, four child teas and two adult diet cokes." **The woman smiled.

" **Thank you Miss. Kikyo."**

" **No just Kikyo. Please I insist."** The woman and man smiled.

" **I am Susami Higuro and this is my husband Yoshi Higuro. Our kids Yoko, Rei, Shin, and Keiko. He is nine our oldest Yoko, Rei is our eight year old daughter, Shin is our third oldest six years old, and Keiko is our youngest four year old. She's the loudest some say."**

" **Mommy!" **Keiko cried. The other kids laughed. She wailed.**" Stop being so mean!"**

Yoshi smiled. **" Keiko it's okay... kids quiet please."** They all stopped laughing and smiled. Keiko was a cute little girl with red hair in pig-tails. Her eyes were a mixture of green and violet. Her smile consist of two missing teeth, but that made her adorable. Shin was also cute. He had jet black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. His teeth were all there, but he had braces. Rei was most cute. Her hair was dark brown with matching eyes. Her skin was pale and she had freckles. The oldest had brown hair also with green eyes. He's skin

was a peach color and he had braces too. They all smiled and said hi.

" **Hello, I'm Kikyo Higurashi. Nice to meet you all."** They all nodded.** " What would you like to order?"**

Yoko raised his hand**. " I am I am!"** He chimed. Kikyo walked to him.

" **Yes?" **

" **I want a kids chicken meal please!" **Kikyo smiled and wrote it down.

" **Next?"** Keiko raised her hand. She walked over to her. **" Yes and you cutie?" **

" **I want a cheeseburger kids meal with no pickles!"** She stuck her tounge out and squished her nose.

" **You bet."** Shin raised his hand.

" **I want a chicken kids meal too!"** Kikyo nodded and wrote it down as well as Keiko's. Last, but not least Rei raised her hand.

" **I would like a hamburger kids meal with no mustard."** Kikyo laughed and wrote it down.

" **No problem. Now for the parents."** Kikyo walked over to them also.** " Mrs. Higuro?" **

" **Oh Sasami please. I would like a chicken plater with extra honey mustard with side fries."** Kikyo wrote it down and smiled.

" **Mr. Higuro?"** Kikyo said smiling.

" **Oh call me Yoshi. I would enjoy a nice plate of ****spaghetti with side toast." **Kikyo wrote that down as well and smiled.

" **I will be back soon. Here ya go kids." **Kikyo hands them color sheets and crayons.

" **Thanx Kikyo!" **Keiko said smiling. Kikyo smiled.

" **No problem. I'll be back soon with more tea and coke."** Sasami had drunk most her coke and Yoko had half his tea gone.

" **Arigato Gozamazu!"** They all said and smiled bowing their heads.

" **You're very welcome."** She walked off. Into the kitchen came the sound of crashing.

" **Teo baby you okay?!"** Kikyo ran in and saw him on the floor.

" **Yeah alittle trouble balancing with a frying pan and slipping on mustard ."** Kikyo laughed.

" **Teo be more careful please baby."** Kikyo said helping him up. ** " Now I have the orders for a nice family."** Teo smiled.

" **Okay right away."** Teo kissed her before taking the pad from her pocket.** " Two chicken kids meals, a hamburger kids meal with no mustard, a cheeseburger kids meal with no pickles, a chicken plater with extra honey mustard side fries, and a plate of spaghetti with side toast. You got it babe."** His kissed her again. **" Now scoot so I can cook. Your beauty is distracting me."** Teo said covering his eyes.

Kikyo laughed. **" I bet."** He popped her butt as she walked out. She picked up two pitchers and walked back to table. **" Here we are. More coke for Sasami and Yoshi and more tea for our youngest ones. Anything else?"** They shook their heads. **" Okay five more minutes and your food will be served."** Kikyo bowed and walked off. Teo rang the bell.

" **Baby order up!"** Kikyo blushed and walked to the counter.

" **Thanx honey."** She took the plater and walked back to the table. **" Here we are. Cheeseburger with no pickles for Keiko, chicken kids meal for Shin and Yoko, hamburger with no mustard for Rei, speghetti with side toast for Yoshi, and last but not least, chicken plater with extra honey mustard for Sasami."** Kikyo said setting down the food.

Sasami smiled. **" Thank you Kikyo. You remembered." **

" **No way I could forget orders, it's my job."** Kikyo said smiling. She bowed and walked off. She returned to see all plates empty and smiling kids.

" **Ice cream mommy?!"** Keiko said smiling.

Sasami smiled. **" Okay. Four ice cream cones, two vanilla, one strawberry, and a chocolate. I will have a chocolate milkshake and Yoshi will have a vanilla one."** Sasami said.

Kikyo didn't write she just smiled and walked away. **"Four ice cream cones. Two vanilla, one strawberry, and one chocolate. Two milkshakes vanilla and chocolate."** Kikyo said to Teo.

" **Sure thing!" **Two minutes later.** " Here ya go babe!"** Teo handed her a brown box with four cones and two shakes.

" **Thanx Teo!"** Kikyo walked off. _' Nice butt! ' _He thought. _' I hope she likes her gift.' _He said fiddling with the box in his pocket. He watched her walk away. _' I bet she will.' _

Kikyo handed out the desserts. **" Here we are! Anything else?"** They shook their heads.

" **No thank you. This will do."** She smiled,(Sasami), and nodded. Five minutes later she returned to the table to find it empty.

" **Were did they go?"** Kikyo asked. She looked down to see a folded note. It read:

_' For Lady Kikyo'_

She opened it. Inside was a note and twenty dollars. It read:

_Dear Lady Kikyo,_

_Thank you for all the service. It took real courage to serve me and my family. It was a lot for you, my kids aren't the most behaved when going out. Thank you so much for all you've done. Here is twenty dollars for your services. Arigato again. Have a very special day. _

_Arigato, the Higuro Family._

Kikyo smiled and put the note in her pocket. They payed the booth monitor (dunno what their called) and left. Kikyo smiled. _' No arigato Sasami, Yoshi, Keiko, Rei, Shin, and Yoko. I am happy to serve you. Ja ne.' _She walked back to Teo.

**( Somewhat mushy scene! If you're not fluff don't read till you see FLUFF OVER! Arigato!)**

" **Well our shifts are over, wanna head home?"** Kikyo nodded. She was wore out.

" **Please!" **She changed and walked back out to Teo. **" Ready?"** He nodded.

On the way home he stopped at the movies.** " What's with this Teo?" **Klikyo asked curious.

" **You'll see."** He parked on the sidewalk and got out. He pulled Kikyo out and stood her in front of the movie theater.** " Kikyo this is were we met and this is were I wanted to ask you. I've known you for at least, what two months a****nd I love you**. ( Yes I skipped up to a couple months. Sorry!) **I want you to know how much I care for you and the baby you're carrying. I know it isn't mine, but I love it as if it were my own! Kikyo what I'm trying to say is..." **He pulled out the box he was fiddling with in the restaurant. **" will you marry me?"** He was know on his knee. Kikyo was so wound up.

" **I...I...I dunno what to say.."**

" **You could say no, but Yes is what I want to hear." **Teo said smiling.

Kikyo thought about it for a moment. _' I dunno what to say...should I say yes? Should I say no? Should I say, I need to think about it?What do I do? I..I..I..I love him. I love him!'_ Kikyo thought a moment and soon tears poured down her face.** " I love you Teo, so yes I will marry you!"** Kikyo said as Teo placed the silver ring on her finger. A nice diamond shaped heart placed in the middle. Kikyo's eyes sparkled along with the diamond.** " I love it!"** Kikyo shouted. She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips passionately.** " I love you!"** Kikyo said panting.

Teo smiled. **" I love you more my fi'ancee."** Kikyo smiled. She liked the sound of that.

Kikyo paused. **" What about my dad?"** Kikyo asked.

" **I asked him weeks ago. He agreed. I'm so happy know!"** Kikyo smiled kissing him.

" **Me too Teo, me too."** They back in the car and drove to her house.

" **Night my angel."** Teo said.

" **Night my love."** They kissed before she entered the house. Kikyo smiled entering the house and softly closing the door behind her.

**(FLUFF OVER!)**

Ayeka, Toku, and Sota were sitting on the couch. Sota was reading a magazine.

" **Hey sis."** Sota said smiling.

" **Hey Sota..." **Kikyo said. She ran and hugged Toku. **" Thanx dad!! I love you!"** Kikyo said tearing again.

" **I see he asked." **Toku said hugging back.

" **Are you getting married?"** Sota asked.

Kikyo smiled.** "Yup see!" **Ayeka gasped and hugged her daughter.

" **I'm so happy honey!" ** Ayeka smiled tearing too.

" **Thanx mom!"** Kikyo said. **" Were's Kagome?" **Toku smiled.

" **With Inuyasha at work. She'll be home shortly." **Ayeka said.

" **Okay."** Kikyo said humming up to her room**." Night everyone!"** Kikyo said signing. She closed her door.

**Inu and Kag**

" **Kagz...Kagz...wake up..." **Inuyasha said in her ear. Kikyo's eyes fluttered open.

" **Inu-kun?" **Inuyasha liked that nickname.

" **Yes and it's time to go home. It's seven o'clock time to go home."** Inuyasha said pulling her up.

" **Okay...**(yawn) **Let's go."** Kagome stood and Inuyasha and her walked out to his car. He drove her home. **" Night Inu-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." **She kissed his nose.

" **Night my beautiful angel Kagome. I will be here at twelve is Kikyo coming along?"** Kagome shook her head.

" **No. Teo and her have another date."** Kagome said.

Inuaysha smiled and pulled her into a deep wet kiss. **" Night love."**

" **Night my Inu-kun."** Kagome said blushing from the kiss. He smiled and walked to his car. When it was out of site, she walked in. **" Mom Dad, I'm home!" **Kagome said slipping her shoes off and walking into the living room.

" **Hello sweety."** Ayeka hugged her. **" Kikyo is upstairs waiting on you."** She said. Kagome nodded and kissed her father's head and ruffled Sota's hair.

" **Hey Dad, hey runt."** Sota was now playing a game and smiled.

" **Hey sis." **She walked upstairs and knocked.

" **Kikyo?"** Kagome asked before walking in.

" **Kagome! I have big news!" **Kikyo said tackling her sister with a hug.

" **Nice to see you too. What is the big news?"** Kagome asked plopping on Kikyo's bed.

" Well..." Kikyo took a deep breath.** " I'M GETTING MARRIED TO TEO! I'M ENGAGED!" **Kikyo shouted showing her the ring. Kagome grinned wide and hugged Kikyo. **" It's beautiful Kikyo!"** Kagome pulled away.

" **Does dad and mom know?"** Kikyo nodded.

" **Teo talked to dad weeks ago and asked me tonight were we met! At the movies!"** Kikyo smiled falling back on her bed. **" I'm so happy."** She said hugging a pillow.

Kagome lay beside her. **" I would be too. Congrats sis."** Kagome said. **" I help with the plans?" **Her eyes closing.

Kikyo nodded. **"** (Yawn) **Yeah you know it..."** Kikyo's eyes closed too.** " Night Kagome."** Kikyo said falling out.

" **Night Kikyo..."** Kagome replied rolling on her side. _' My sister is getting married. I am so happy! Maybe I will get married to Inuaysha...one day...' _Those were Kagome's last thought before falling asleep.

**Teo**

" **Hey girls I'm home!"** Teo shouted after opening the door.

" **Teo! Teo! How did it go?!" **Tea asked smiling.

" **Great! I'm engaged!"** Teo shouted.

Tela walked in. **" Bout time!" **Tela huged him as did Tea**. " A new sister-in-law? I like it!" **Tela said.

" **Yeah me too!" **They all sat and talked for what seemed like hours.

_All I can say is Surprise Kikyo._

**And that's how it happened. Kikyo's Surprise!**

**A/N: Done! I hope you all liked! Please read and review!**

**Press the button below and click Review story! Arigato!**


	11. Birthday for Two

**Chapter 11: Party?**

Kagome was wide awake while Kikyo was sound asleep. Kagome was looking on the inter net for wedding dresses and all that kind of stuff. Only two months until the wedding took place and Kagome wasn't going to give up. It was a beautiful spring day and Kagome and Kikyo had work, but it was only seven in the morning and work wasn't til ten. Kagome looked and looked, then... **" Bingo!" **She quickly covered her mouth and looked at her sleeping sister. **" Oh sorry Kikyo..." **Kagome smiled and looked at the beautiful dress on the monitor. **" Kikyo will love it. I'll talk to her later." **Kagome saved the picture and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out three pans and a pot. **" Time for breakfast!" **She smiled. She made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and tea. The fried pickles were easy so she didn't take to much time on them. Kagome made breakfast and walked to her parents room.

" **Momma, Daddy? It's time for breakfast." **Kagome said gently. Wait her parents weren't in there. **" Momma? Daddy?" **Kagome entered the room. The bed was made and the bed clothes were put neatly on the bed spread. Kagome was very very confused. **" I swear they were here last night!" **Kagome said walking into Sota's room. No Sota. **" What in the name... Kikyo?!" **Kagome ran into her room. Kikyo was still asleep. **" Oh good." **Kagome walked to the phone. **" Grandma Keade? Hey it's Kagome. Is my** **mom, dad, and** **Sota over there?" **

" **Kagome? Yes child they came over. They are visiting thee...why are ye not here?"**

Kagome blushed. **" I have work today." **

" **And Kikyo?" **Grandma Keade asked.

" **Same. We'll visit later on." **Kagome replied. Grandma Keade laughed.

" **All right. Love ye child." **Grandma Keade said.

" **Love you too. Tell them me and Kikyo will be home around seven thirty tonight." **Kagome said.

" **Will do child. Bye." **Kagome hung up.

Kagome walked to the room. **" Kikyo wake up. I made breakfast. Mom, Dad, and Sota are at Grandma Keade's." **Kikyo rolled over.

" **Fine. I'll get up. Kagome please make some tea." **Kagome giggled as Kikyo stood up.

" **Already did sis." **Kikyo smiled.

" **You know me to well!" **Kagome and Kikyo walked arm in arm to the kitchen. Kikyo got a good wiff of the food and bount barfed. Kagome seemed offended.

" **Know Kagome. That's not it. I just oh go..." **Kikyo ran to the bathroom. Kagome smiled.

_**' Oops forgot about the baby...' **_Kagome walked to the bathroom and peeked in. **" Kikyo I'm sorry." **Kikyo smiled as she washed out her mouth.

" **Nah! Let's eat. Baby's hungry." **Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

" **0okay..." **Kikyo ate like a pig. Nothing was left.

" **Ahhhh...that was worth it." **Kagome laughed and did the dishes.

" **Time for work. Go get ready. Oh and tonight I have to show you the dress I found on the net!" **Kikyo grinned.

" **Will it fit this?" **Kikyo touched her now plump belly.

" **We'll fit it." **Kikyo smiled and walked to her room.. Kagome ran to her room and threw on her make-up and clothes. She always wore play clothes to work cause her uniforms were already at work. Kikyo, however, had to wear her's to work. Kikyo bounded down looking rather beautiful, (trust me it's killing me too Kikyo haters.) and she was ready. Kagome smiled and grabbed her keys. **" Ready?" **Kikyo nodded. Kagome drove Kikyo to work every day and Teo drove her home. Kagome dropped Kikyo off at exactly 9:30 am. Kagome arrived at the Casino in 10 minutes flat. 9:40 and she was ready. She ran into the Casino in a mad rush. She had to see Sango. **" SANGO!!" **Inuyasha had hired Sango for Miroku and Kagome's sake. She was an outstanding waitress. Sango came bounding from the locker room with nothing but her skirt and bra on. Shirt and apron in hand.

" **What?!" **She screamed. Kagome was breathless.

" **Oh...nothing...Kikyo..is...getting...married...need help...with...wedding plans..." **Kagome said. Sango was speechless.

" **Ahhhhhhhhh!!" **Sango screamed hugging Kagome. **" I'd love to!" **Kagome smiled and looked at Sango.

" **Crap I have to get ready." **Kagome said. Sango laughed and agreed.

" **Yes same here." **They walked into the locker room squealing and laughing.

Inuyasha came through the Casino doors and walked to his office. It was on the top level which was the fourth floor. The Casino was divided into fourths. The bottom was the Casino, the second floor was the arcade for little ones, the third floor was the bar, and the fourth floor was Shessy's and Inuyasha's office. Miroku has his own little office, well make-out room for him and Sango. Inuyasha walked into his office and sat at his huge desk. He looked out his window and spotted Kagome's car.

_**' Kagz is here I see...hmmmm wonder what she'd do if I...' **_He walked over to his intercom and spoke.

" **Ahem...Kagome Higurashi, please come to Inuyash Takasugi's office. Thank you." **He grinned at his plan.

Kagome looked up. **" Uh-oh..." **Sango said. Kagome gulped then grinned.

" **Nah..." **Sango grinned and watched Kagome walk away.

Kagome was quick with her steps. She skipped to the elevator and rode three floors up. When she got there four guys whistled.

" **Hey sexy Inuyasha out of town?" **Kagome scoffed and walked on. Miroku met up with her.

" **Ah Miss Kagome. How are you?" **Kagome smiled.

" **Fine Miroku. Sango's down stairs go see." **Miroku grinned an ear to ear grin and ran for the elevator.

Many people greeted Kagome as she made her way to Inuyasha's door. It was huge. Wooden frame and designed by the finest constructors. Kagome knocked. She twisted the knob very slowly then entered. **" Inuyasha, you wanted to see me?" **She asked.

A hand shot out from behind the door and grabbed her waist. She squealed as Inuyasha kissed her neck. **" Hey baby. Missed you." **Kagome rolled her eyes.

" **It hasn't even been 24 hours since the last time you saw me." **She said in a matter of fact tone.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her lips in a hungry fashion. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Her left hand easing to lock the door. She succeeded. Kagome smiled as he plopped her on the couch under his toned body. Not enough to squish her, but enough to make her squeal with delight. He kissed her lips, then neck, then collar bone, back to her lips. He smiled. **" I love you." **Kagome kissed him pulling him onto her closer.

" **I love you too." **Inuyasha grinned.

" **How much?" **He kissed her deeply and roamed with his hands.

" **Nothing can compare my love for you. I will never be able to tell you, but know this, my love for you will gone on as long as the stars are in the sky." **Kagome laughed. He looked at her. **" I'm serious!" **Kagome smiled.

" **I know, but baby that was cheezy." **Inuyasha pouted.

" **Fine..." **He grinned and lowered his lips right above hers. As he was leaning to kiss her he changed his route and tickled her. She screamed and laughed like no tomorrow. He didn't give up either. She laughed and laughed. Tear poured down her face. He didn't let up.

" **Inuaysha please... please...stop!" **She begged.

" **What? What was that? Tickle me more? Okay." **Kagome screamed and shook her head. He eased up and smiled. **" What do you say?" **Kagome grinned and leaned forward.

" **Thank you..." **She reached up and twicked his ears. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha closed his eyes and ...purred...

" **No!" **He jerked away. She fell on him and he blushed. **" Rather comfortable are we?" **Kagome looked down and smiled.

" **Yes we are..." **She sat up on his waist with one leg on each of his sides. She was now wearing her uniform that was neat and tidy, but...not for long. She pulled her shirt off as he goggled her. Kagome laughed as he reached up to massage her...

" **Knock...Knock." **Inuyasha cursed as Kagome threw her shirt on.

" **Damn it!" **He screamed. Kagome laughed and unlocked the door as he sat at his desk.

" **Come in!" **Kagome said. Miroku bound through the door.

" **Inuyasha, Sesshomaru said he needs the papers on the construction for next month." **Inuyasha nodded irritated and handed him the papers. Miroku bowed at Kagome and nodded to Inuaysha as he left. Inuyasha jumped over his desk as soon as the door was closed.

" **Where were we?" **She smiled as their warm wet lips contacted.

Kagome looked at her watch. **" Inuyasha it's 10:15. I have work baby." **Inuyasha feh'ed as she fixed her uniform. **" I'll see you at lunch." **As her hand meet the cold metal of the door knob, Inuyasha's hand met her wrist. He pulled her into a sweet last kiss for that memory. She smiled and walked out. A hand smacking her hind quarters on her way out. She smiled and walked to the elevator. Kagome pressed the button to the bottom floor only to be met with the cold bag of ice from Hojo

" **Oh dam...Kagome I'm so sorry! Please let me.." **Hojo lifted her up. Kagome looked at him, her eyes narrowed as he didn't let her go. He held her and inched closer. Sesshomaru came from the door behind them.

" **Ahem...don't you have a job to be doing Hojo?" **Kagome tried not to giggle, but nope no luck. She burst out laughing.Hojo glared at Sesshomaru, but stood and picked up the ice. He smiled at Kagome.

" **Again sorry beautiful Kagome." Hojo** winked and walked off. Kagome hugged Shessy.

" **Thank you!" **Sesshomaru blushed and smiled.

" **No problem." **Kagome walked to the elevator and pressed the bottom button again. She climbed upon the stable ground and pressed floor one. She waited til she heard the sound of a ding and crawled from the metal cube. Sango greeted her with a plate of food.

" **So how did it go?" **Sango winked and smiled.

" **How do you think?" **They laughed. Kagome soon was at her post taking orders and bringing out food.

It wasn't til later that day when Kagome received a call. It wasn't a bad call it was a fairly calm, yet assuring call. She gently picked up the phone and said, **" Hello?" **Kikyo was at the other line.

" **Hey sis. It's Kikyo. I have an issue to discuss. How much did that dress cost you found this morning?" **Kagome smiled and replied.

" **Not more than three hundred I suppose." **Kikyo gasped.

" **Wow not like I expected. I was expecting more than five hundred." **Kikyo could hear the intense giggling of Kagome on the other end. **" What?" **Kikyo asked.

" **Oh nothing. I wasn't going for the expensive stuff either! I wanted it to be in a payable range." **Kikyo laughed.

" **Thank you Kagome. Okay well What time will you be home?" **Kagome looked at her watch.

" **Uh...around seven. Inuyasha's driving me." **Kikyo sighed.

" **Good I won't be home til seven either. I'll call you later!" **Kagome nodded and hung up. She walked to the counter.

" **Sango what cha doing tonight?" **Sango turned to her.

" **Going out with Miroku." **Kagome groaned.

" **Aw man I wanted to hang out!" **Rin approached the table.

" **Hey guys!" **Kagome grinned and turned to Rin.

" **What are you doing tonight?" **

" **Hm...nothing." **Kagome squealed.

" **Great wanna come over and hang?" **Rin smiled.

" **I would...ow!" **Sango squished her toe.

" **Hm'n!" **Kagome looked at her.

" **What?" **

Rin forgot about some plans and had to cover.

" **Oh I have a date with Shessy! Sorry Kagome." **Kagome pouted and sighed.

" **Not fair!" **They all laughed.It rounded to Seven o'clock and ever one headed home. Rin with Shessy, Sango with Miroku, and Kagome with Inuyasha. Every parted and headed their own way.

**KIKYO**

Kikyo walked to the car with Teo. **" Well let's go home!" **Teo smiled and kissed her.

" **No problem baby." **Teo smiled helping her now plump self in the car.

They drove home and met up with Inuaysha and Kagome. They just drove up as well. Kikyo crawled from the car as did Kagome, both gasping in the process. Inuyasha and Teo had covered their eyes.

" **No peeking! Surprises for you both!" **Inuyasha said.

Kagome squealed. **" What surprise?!" **Kikyo agreed.

" **Yes what?!" **They smiled.

" **You'll see." **They arrived at the door and they kissed them.

" **Kagome. I love you." " Kikyo I love you." **

" **I love you too."** Kagome replied.

" **I love you too." **Kikyo replied.

" **Then..." **With a deep kiss from both boyfriends and fiancee, the door opened. **" SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" **The girls gasped as twenty people including family popped out.

" **Oh crap! I forgot our birthday!" **The girls said in union.

Everyone laughed. It was a very long day and a party is just what they needed. Kagome sat with Inuyasha as Kikyo sat with Teo. Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

" **You remembered. How?" **Inuyasha grinned.

" **I never forget my baby's birthday. Never." **Kagome smiled kissing him.

Teo looked at Kikyo. She was beautiful, (killing me here!) her hair a dazzling bun, her make-up perfect, and her clothes all neat. She was beautiful. A bride will be her destiny. Kikyo turned to him.

" **What?" **She asked. He shook his head. **" Nothing baby." **He kissed her.

Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses and then cake. Now for presents. It was very exciting. Kikyo opened all hers and was delighted. Everything she wantewd was in her hands. Then came Kagome. It was extra special for her. Inuyasha walked up to her holding a beautiful satin box. She had tears in her eyes. Ayeka smiling, Toku grinning and Sota yawning. Inuyasha sat in front of her.

" **Kagome I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Now I am more than head over heels for you. How? Because Kami must love me. I have a gift for you and I hope you will enjoy it." **He opened the box to reveal a ring. It was silver with a diamond heart in the middle and small puppy prints on the band. Two small oval diamonds surrounding the heart. Kagome gasped.

" **A promise ring...I...I..." **The sentence never was complete. Her lips captured his in a heated passion and everyone clapped. The ring was placed on her finger as a promise to marry him one day. For now she was his only. The box was handed to her. She read the inside label.

_**To my Angel Kagome,**_

_**This is for you my lovely angel.**_

_**A gift for you to keep: Just like my heart.**_

_**Accept this gift because I love you. **_

_**Make me happy as I will do for you.**_

_**I love you always,**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi**_

Tear ran down her cheeks as she read the small imprint. He removed the ring. **" Hey that's mine! No take back!" **Inuaysha laughed as he flipped the ring.

" **Read." **She read the silver indention on the ring's band.

_**My Angel**_

More tears fell. He slipped the ring on again. She hugged him harder than ever. He embraced her with loving arms. It rounded ten thirty and everyone was tired. They all made their leave except Kagome and Kikyo. They fell out on the couch again. Toku smiled kissing their foreheads.

" **Night my angels." **Ayeka kissed them too and followed her husband to the room.

" **Night my babies." **Today was a big day as the lights clicked off in the Higurashi house hold. Today was their birthday...their twentieth birthday.

**A/N: OKAY DONE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	12. Dreams

**A/N: Okay okay!! Now this chapter was a look back on the party! I forgot to explain the party to you so I made this chapter so you could have a better idea of it. I included a lot of the 11th chapter. So please Read and Review so I can do the 13th chapter! Please don't be cruel. I got this idea from a friend of mine! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me some ideas for my next chappie! I am so lost!! NO FLAMING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! This was a request from my friend! Enjoy this chappie!**

Chapter 12

Dreams

" _Hey sis. It's Kikyo. I have an issue to discuss. How much did that dress cost you found this morning?" Kagome smiled and replied._

" _Not more than three hundred I suppose." Kikyo gasped._

" _Wow not like I expected. I was expecting more than five hundred." Kikyo could hear the intense giggling of Kagome on the other end. " What?" Kikyo asked._

" _Oh nothing. I wasn't going for the expensive stuff either! I wanted it to be in a payable range." Kikyo laughed._

" _Thank you Kagome. Okay well What time will you be home?" Kagome looked at her watch._

" _Uh...around seven. Inuyasha's driving me." Kikyo sighed._

" _Good I won't be home til seven either. I'll call you later!" Kagome nodded and hung up. She walked to the counter._

" _Sango what cha doing tonight?" Sango turned to her._

" _Going out with Miroku." Kagome groaned._

" _Aw man I wanted to hang out!" Rin approached the table. _

" _Hey guys!" Kagome grinned and turned to Rin._

" _What are you doing tonight?" _

" _Hm...nothing." Kagome squealed._

" _Great wanna come over and hang?" Rin smiled._

" _I would...ow!" Sango squished her toe._

" _Hm'n!" Kagome looked at her. _

" _What?" _

_Rin forgot about some plans and had to cover._

" _Oh I have a date with Shessy! Sorry Kagome." Kagome pouted and sighed. _

" _Not fair!" They all laughed.It rounded to Seven o'clock and ever one headed home. Rin with Shessy, Sango with Miroku, and Kagome with Inuyasha. Every parted and headed their own way. _

_KIKYO_

_Kikyo walked to the car with Teo. " Well let's go home!" Teo smiled and kissed her._

" _No problem baby." Teo smiled helping her now plump self in the car._

_They drove home and met up with Inuaysha and Kagome. They just drove up as well. Kikyo crawled from the car as did Kagome, both gasping in the process. Inuyasha and Teo had covered their eyes._

" _No peeking! Surprises for you both!" Inuyasha said._

_Kagome squealed. " What surprise?!" Kikyo agreed._

" _Yes what?!" They smiled. _

" _You'll see." They arrived at the door and they kissed them. _

" _Kagome. I love you." " Kikyo I love you." _

" _I love you too." Kagome replied._

" _I love you too." Kikyo replied._

" _Then..." With a deep kiss from both boyfriends and fiancee, the door opened. " SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girls gasped as twenty people including family popped out._

" _Oh crap! I forgot our birthday!" The girls said in union._

_Everyone laughed. It was a very long day and a party is just what they needed. Kagome sat with Inuyasha as Kikyo sat with Teo. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. _

" _You remembered. How?" Inuyasha grinned._

" _I never forget my baby's birthday. Never." Kagome smiled kissing him. _

_Teo looked at Kikyo. She was beautiful, (killing me here!) her hair a dazzling bun, her make-up perfect, and her clothes all neat. She was beautiful. A bride will be her destiny. Kikyo turned to him. _

" _What?" She asked. He shook his head. " Nothing baby." He kissed her._

_Kikyo didn't hesitate, she kissed back. Kagome smiled at her sister. 'Finally she's found love.' Kagome loved her sister. She was her best friend, besides Sango and Rin. Kagome went back to the party. Inuaysha had set up a small table full of Kagome's presents and another full of Kikyo's presents. Kagome giggled. 'Oh I can't wait!' She thought. Inuaysha walked over to him. He kissed her warmly before grabbing two cups of punch. She smiled and took his hand. "Why are you so great to me? How did you become so...wonderful?" She asked. He embraced her into a hug._

"_Kagome," he began. " since the first day we became friends." It was corny yes, but he meant it. She had a single tear fall as she smiled happily. _

"_I love you Inuyasha." He kissed away her single tear. _

"_I love you too Kagz." She giggled at her nickname. She always loved to hear him say it. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the sofa as the movie their parents had made played on the VCR. It was non other than a home movie from when they were little. Kikyo sat beside Kagome and Teo beside her. Kagome and Kikyo sat linked on to each other as Ayeka pressed play. They watched, eyes fused with the TV. Laughs were caught heard in the background as two small twins tumbled to walk. Kikyo had latched onto Kagome's pig tail as she fell. Kagome had cried and everyone awed. Kagome and Kikyo however laughed historically. Everyone giggled. Inuyasha and Teo had turned red when the scene of Kikyo and Kagome in the tub... naked. __Kikyo latched to Kagome as they both looked at each other. Only moments later did the sound of twin laughter erupt through the living room. Everyone watched as Kagome and Kikyo doubled over in a fit of giggles. Ayeka smiled as her husband hugged her to his side._

"_Their growing up dear." She whispered._

"_Yes only too fast." He sighed. "Let's hope we don't lose Sota to soon." Ayeka nodded as she to lost a tear down her face._

_The movie came to an end and so did the eruption of laughter from the audience. However giggles could still be heard. Kagome stood as did Kikyo and they ran to hug their parents. They kissed cheeks before returning to the party. Ayeka served plates and platers of food, so no one was hungry. Toku served drinks as Sota handed out napkins. Kagome pulled Kikyo aside._

" _What is it Kagz?" Kagome hugged Kikyo and handed her a small present. Kikyo looked at her in confusion. " Again I ask, what is it?" Kagome smiled. _

" _Open it Keeks." Kagome said. Kikyo smiled and unwrapped a beautiful locket. It had Kagome and Kikyo in it. On the silver chain it had the words 'Sisters Love' on the front. Kikyo started to tear as she hugged her sister close. _

"_Thank you Kagome!! I love it! I have something for you too." Kikyo pulled out a small ring that had both their birth stones in it. It was Kagome's turn to cry. _

" _Kikyo! I love it!" They exchanged one last hug before wiping away the tears and walking back into the party. _

_Inuyasha spotted Kagome as she rounded about the corner, but to bad for him Sango and Rin beat him to her. " Kagome! Congrats! I am so happy for you! I'm sorry we lied to you!" Rin said. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise!" Sango nodded._

"_Yes and seeing your face when you walked in, she didn't." Rin smiled as Sango stuck up for her._

_Kagome hugged her friends. Thank you! Both so much!" They all hugged with a sisterly matter. Inuyasha strolled over there calmly. _

" _Uh may I borrow the lovely birthday girl?" He asked. Rin and Sango hugged her one more time then walked away. Kagome smiled._

" _Yes?" He kissed her. _

" _Happy birthday my love." She hugged him around the neck. _

" _Thank you." He kissed her forehead. Ayeka came in. _

" _Excuse me," she said. "I need my birthday babies to come to the front for their cake." Kagome and Kikyo blushed. _

" _Here we are." They said making their way through the people. " Awww!" Kagome said as she looked at their faces on the cake. It was their visage on the cake with the words, 'Happy Birthday Twins' written in pink on the chest. They smiled. "Thank you mom, dad, Sota." They hugged them. _

" _Blow out your candles, after you make a wish." Kagome and Kikyo closed their eyes and opened them. At the same time they blew out the candles. Everyone clapped. _

" _Beautiful!" Ayeka said as she snapped the camera. After everyone had some cake and chips, the presents came into view. The two tables that were set up were lined with presents. Kagome sat at her table and Kikyo at hers. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome as Teo behind Kikyo. Tea and Tela sat on the couch with a video camera. Kagome took one of her many presents and opened it slightly. It was making everyone crazy so Inuyasha leaned over and ripped it open with a single claw. Kagome gasped and looked behind her. _

"_Hey you! Why did you do that." He kissed her cheek. _

"_Next time open them faster." She blushed and did as told. She opened it fully and took out a beautiful purse. It was black with small red cherries all over it. She smiled when she read the name 'Sango and Miroku' on the front of the card. _

" _Thank you guys!" She said hugging them. She took the next present from Rin and Fluffy. It was a diamond bracelet. She jumped up and kissed Fluffy on the cheek and hugged the life from her best friend. "Oh thank you! It's beautiful." The next gift was from her parents. _

" _Wait until Kikyo receives her gift from us too." She nodded. It was now Inuaysha's turn. He came in front of her. _

" _Kagome I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Now I am more than head over heels for you. How? Because Kami must love me. I have a gift for you and I hope you will enjoy it." He opened the box to reveal a ring. It was silver with a diamond heart in the middle and small puppy prints on the band. Two small oval diamonds surrounding the heart. Kagome gasped._

" _A promise ring...I...I..." The sentence never was complete. Her lips captured his in a heated passion and everyone clapped. The ring was placed on her finger as a promise to marry him one day. For now she was his only. The box was handed to her. She read the inside label._

_To my Angel Kagome,_

_This is for you my lovely angel._

_A gift for you to keep: Just like my heart._

_Accept this gift because I love you. _

_Make me happy as I will do for you._

_I love you always,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Tear ran down her cheeks as she read the small imprint. He removed the ring. " Hey that's mine! No take back!" Inuaysha laughed as he flipped the ring._

" _Read." She read the silver indention on the ring's band._

_My Angel_

_More tears fell. He slipped the ring on again. She hugged him harder than ever. He embraced her with loving arms. It was now Kikyo's turn. She received a silver charm bracelet from Kaugra, a pair of earrings from Kanna and a locket from Tea, Tela, and Teo. She smiled. Kagome stood as Kikyo stood. Their parents took them by the hands and lead them out. They held their eyes closed. Kagome squealed for she loved surprises and Kiyko squealed because Kagome did. Their eyes were uncovered as two new Mazdas sat in front of them. A red one for Kagome and a blue one for Kikyo. The girls about passed out, but instead ran and hugged their parents. _

" _Oh my thank you! Thank you!" They shouted examining the cars. " Oh thank you!" Sota was hugged and kissed as he stood their watching them. The girls finally calmed down as the party came to an end. Everyone left. Kikyo said goodbye to Tea, Tela, and Teo. Kagome said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kisses and hugs along with 'I love you's' were exchanged and the party came to an end. The girls tired from their long night, crawled on the couch and fell asleep. Ayeka and Toku kissed them goodnight. Sota kissed their cheeks and ran off to bed too. The lights went out and these last words were said..._

" _Night my angels." Ayeka kissed their foreheads._

" _Night my babies." Today was a big day as the lights clicked off in the Higurashi house hold. Today was their birthday...their twentieth birthday._

**End Of Dream**

Kagome sat up from the couch. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at her sleeping sister beside her. The images from her dream still flooding her mind. She had dreamed of her party? How ironic. She stood and walked to the window. The light hurt her pupils for they were not dilated. She covered them and walked to Kikyo. The gifts they had received still on their separate tables. She lifted her left hand and examined the beautiful promise ring given to her by her true love. She held her hand close and smiled.

" I love you Inuyasha. Forever and always." She turned to sit on the couch, soon falling back into a deep sleep. It wasn't time to get up, not just yet anyway.

Okay okay!! Now this chapter was a look back on the party! I forgot to explain the party to you so I made this chapter so you could have a better idea of it. I included a lot of the other chapter. So please Read and Review so I can do the 13th chapter! Please don't be cruel. I got this idea from a friend of mine! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me some ideas for my next chappie! I am so lost!! NO FLAMING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! This was a request from my friend!


	13. Eventually

Chapter Thirteen

"Why?!" Sota yelled from his spot in the kitchen.

"Quiet you'll wake Kikyo and Kagome." Ayeka said whispering.

"Mom not fair. I helped last night please let me go with Shippo!" He said a little quieter.

Ayeka shook her head. "Sota... please not now. I am way to tired. I..." Ding Dong. "I'll get it." She sighed and and casually walked to the door.

"Hey Mrs. H. Is Kagome up yet?" Inuaysha asked from the door.

"Inuaysha dear come in. Oh Hello Teo. Come in." She beckoned. Sota stood at the kitchen door.

"Hey guys." He pouted.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha ruffled his hair. Sota smiled. "What's wrong?" He knelled down.

"Mom won't let me go play at the arcade with Shippo." He pouted again.

"Well no kidding!" Teo said. "We have a surprise for you and Shippo today!" He said laughing, his hand behind his head. Sota looked up.

"Mom?" Ayeka nodded. Sota hugged her.

"Next time believe your mom. She's very wise and a really good liar." Teo said. Ayeka laughed.

"I see... well next time trust me little man." She said kissing his forehead. "Kagome and Kikyo are still asleep. Be quiet and try not to mess anything up. I just finished cleaning." She said kissing Inuaysha's cheek and Teo's as well. "Now I must go get lunch started." She walked away.

"So where are we going?" Sota asked.

"You'll see squirt." Inuaysha smiled. "Be right back. I need to go see Kagome before we leave." Sota ran to get his coat.

"Okay." He replied. Teo followed Inuyasha and found Kikyo on the couch. She was plump and asleep.

"Bye baby. I'll be back later." Inuaysha kissed Kagome's forehead and stood.

"Bye babe. I'll see ya later." Teo kissed Kikyo's cheek. They left to the hallway.

"Ready runt?" Teo asked. Sota nodded.

"Yup!" He laughed. They walked out to Teo's new Mini Van. He bought it with the money he earned from Denny's so he could have a good car for Kikyo when the baby came. They drove off to the zoo. Shippo was waiting at his house. When the van pulled in. "Shippo hurry!" Shippo jumped in the van and they left. "Where are we going?" Sota asked.

"You'll see." Inuaysha repeated again.

Shippo pulled out his stack of Inuyasha trading cards. ((Yes they are playing with the cards... TT...)) "I have a Miroku Wind Tunnel." Shippo said.

"Then I play Naraku's poison insects." Sota said happily. Shippo groaned.

"Fine I play Sesshomaru and Tokejin!" Sota gasped.

"No way where did you get that rare baby?!" He shouted eyes wide.

"I gave it to him for his birthday." Inuyasha said. Sota groaned.

"No fair. You gave me a bike for my birthday!" He griped.

"Yeah but that card wasn't out till last month." Teo said.

"Oh fine... no fair.." He mumbled.

"Hey Sota check the side door for a small plastic bag. I have some papers in it I need." Teo said. Inuyasha smiled. He was sitting in the very back while Teo drove. Shippo and Sota in the middle.

"Okay here." He pulled it out of the plastic frame on the door.

"Open it please." Sota did and his mouth dropped.

"WOW! I GOT A SESSHOMARU AND TOKEJIN CARD!" Shippo laughed.

"Yeah I told him you wanted one." Sota smiled.

"Thanks guys!" He laughed.

"Hey I wanna play." Inuaysha said leaning over the seat.

"Sure. Shuffle and lets go." They shuffled the cards and handed them out evenly. Inuyasha got stuck with all the lame demons while Sota and Shippo dominated with all the powerful demons and humans. He groaned like a kid.

"No way man!" He said. He had lost three times! Teo laughed.

"Man that's uncool!" He laughed.

"Ah shut up. You couldn't do any better." Teo smiled.

"Probably true. We're here." They all looked out the window as they came face to face with the huge yellow sign reading..._ 'TOKYO ZOO'_. Shippo yelped and jumped from the car.

"I love the zoo. Come on Sota!" They ran for the entrance. Teo and Inuyasha followed. They saw five hundred different animals and all were awake and hungry looking. Sota and Shippo laughed when Inuyasha about fell in the lion's cage. Teo laughed until he about fell in the hippo's pool. Shippo and Sota had a great time. They bought gifts and food and rode the train. Inuyasha and Teo enjoyed it too.

**!Kagome and Kikyo!**

"CRAP! " Kagome jumped from the shower. "Late again! Sesshomaru is going to blow up!" She ran around dressing and finding shoes. She came about the corner and clashed noses with Kikyo.

"OW!" They shouted in union. Kikyo looked up.

"Kagome we're late and we have no time for bumping heads!" She said running around. She fell to her knees. "Ow." Kikyo moaned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a frantic voice. Kikyo turned over on her butt.

"I felt it kick." She said. Kagome smiled brightly and helped her sister up.

"That's great. Not many months left no?" Kikyo laughed and nodded.

((A/N:Warning I will skip a few months in later chapters so I can have Kikyo birth the baby. Remember Teo is a monk, err, human and producing a baby with another human does take 9 months. Unlike Kagome if Inuyasha produced a pup with her it would take only 3 to 4 months to birth. You get the idea?))

Kagome and Kikyo walked into the living room. They found their purses and walked to Kagome's new car. Kikyo was upset cause she also got a new car and couldn't drive it yet. Her parents made that mistake, but they had bought that car months before the pregnancy.

Kagome drove to the Casino. Kikyo had been excused from work today since it was a late birthday present. Teo's work. Kikyo walked in the Casino as soon as she stepped from the car. "Kikyo here." She handed Kikyo two hundred bucks. "Go make your daily thousand." Kikyo squealed and ran off... err... well kinda waddled. She was fat and she had trouble walking._ 'Only three more months.'_

Kagome laughed. _'Sam ol' Kikyo.'_ She thought. She casually walked to the dressing room. Hojo bumped her.

"Hey there Kagome." He stuck out his hand. "Can I help you?" He asked. She nodded and stuck her hand up to him to take.

"Thanks. I must be going." She replied and ran off. "Omf! Thank you again Hojo. Ja Ne!" She ran off. He eyed her and smiled.

"No problem Kagome." He whispered. She ran to Sango.

"Hey Sango what's up?" She said striping of her clothes.

"Hey Kagz. Nothing much just trying to get ready. I have a big day today. Inuaysha called in and said I have to work as a Black Jack dealer!" Kagome laughed.

"That must suck!" She giggled. Sango gave her that 'shut-up-your-making-me-wanna-grab-a-really-big-boomerang-and-hit-you-with-it' look. Kagome had an anime sweat drop and walked backwards. "Sorry Sango." Sango just smiled.

"Nah! He had you doing it last week and I laughed my butt off!" Kagome pushed her best friend.

"Thanks Sango!" They laughed and got ready. Kagome strode toward her table and knelt down. "Morning Mr. And Mrs. Shinji. How are you today?" She pulled out her pad and pen.

"Kagome dear how are you?" Mrs. Shinji smiled. "We're fine and I told you, I am Tessa and that's Mark. No Mr. And Mrs. Shinji." Kagome smiled.

"No problem Tessa. I'm doing great. Look!" She held out her hand. "Inuaysha gave it to me last night." Tessa pulled her into her lap.

"Never seen a prettier ring in all my sixty-three years!" She said smiling. Kagome hugged her.

"Thanks Tessa. I must get to work." She hopped off and walked for the kitchen. "Oh yeah. Can I take your usual order?" Tessa and Mark laughed.

"Yes dear." The elderly woman and man said. Kagome bowed and walked off.

**!Shippo, Sota, Inuaysha, and Teo!**

"Well guys time to head home. It's almost five o'clock and I have to take Kikyo to the doctor tomorrow. Plus I need sleep." Teo said standing from his laying spot on the ground. Inuyasha laughed.

"Dude Shippo beat you to that." He said. Teo looked down.

"Well he was tired." Sota stood.

"Yeah he's staying with us tonight since Kikyo is going to your house. Kagome wants to see Shippo anyways." Sota said. Inuaysha nodded and picked up Shippo. They headed to the van and drove home.

**!Kikyo!**

"I did it! I did it!" That was the only thing heard through the first floor of the Casino. Kagome ran from the kitchen and to where the sound came from. Kikyo stood there trying to dance and not kill herself all at once. Kagome laughed.

"You always do it!" She mocked. Kikyo turned.

"Yeah, but I made an extra thousand!" She smirked. Kagome hugged her.

"Great now no complaints on the baby!" She said knowing well Kikyo wouldn't be able to make up her mind on the baby's stuff. Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah yeah! Oh crap Kagome I have to go. I have to be at Teo's in ten minutes!" Kagome smiled.

"Nope." Kikyo eyed her. "What do you mean no?!" She shouted.

"I mean..."

"Hey baby." Teo wrapped his arms around her waist. Kikyo smiled.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey Inuyasha! Where's Shippo and Sota?" She asked. He kissed her.

"At your house. I'm gonna ride with you while Kikyo goes home with Teo." Kagome nodded.

"Sure." She replied calmly.

**!Teo's House!**

Teo and Kikyo got into the mini van and readied themselves to go home. When they arrived, two people attacked them. Kikyo smiled.

"Hey Kikyo!" Tea shouted as she ran to hug Kikyo.

"Careful Tea!" Tela shouted grabbing Tea's collar.

"Ah! Tela's hurting me!" She cried out.

"Ah hush now!" Tela shouted.

"Fine." Tea said moving away. Kikyo made her way to hug Tea.

"It's okay. Hey how about we play a game?" Kikyo suggested hugging Tea and then Tela.

They agreed. "But what?" Teo asked wrapping an arm around Kikyo.

Kikyo smile. She looked around and thought a moment. "Hmm... how about we play Trouble?" Tela laughed.

"I haven't played that gave in forever. How did you know I had it?"

Kikyo smiled. "Tea told me." She said smiling.

Tela looked at her sister. "You little rat." Tea giggled and hid behind Kikyo.

"So I like the game too." She stuck her tongue out. "Let's play!" She said pumping her fists in the air.

"Tea calm down." Teo said smiling. "Tela do you mind if we play?" Tela shook her head.

"Heck no let me run and get it." She said dashing off.

Soon coming back with the game, Tela laughed. "I got it!" Teo smiled.

"Good set her up!" Kikyo sat on the couch as Tea sat in the floor next to her.

"I'll go first." Kikyo chimed as she set her blue pieces upon their slots. Tea took red, Tela took yellow, and Teo was forced with green.

Kikyo slid the huge round plastic bubble down and watched as the diced popped up. "Seven." Tea said smiling.

Kikyo moved her first blue piece seven spaces. It was then Teo's turn, followed by Tea then Tela.

The game was set and they played for at least 30 minutes before Tea started to yawn.

"It's getting late." Kikyo said glancing at her watch. "Tea dear come on, I'll set you in bed." Kikyo said standing.

"I'm not a little baby... yawn... Kikyo." She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Well then I'll sit here." Tea frowned and took Kikyo's hand.

"No no I want you too anyway. I was just letting you know I am not a baby." Kikyo laughed.

"I know dear." They set off for Tea's room.

"She'll make a great mom." Tela said smiling.

Teo could only watch as his beautiful fiancée walked away with his little sister. He could only nod for his mind was set on the child he would help his beautiful fiancée raise.

Teo waited for Kikyo to return. "Tela? Why are you not in bed yet?" Tela laughed.

"Well, Kikyo wanted to talk to Tea alone. I just decided to wait behind." She said smiling brightly.

"Ah... I get it." Teo stood and started to pick up the game. Tela smiled and got on her knees and helped him. He only smiled.

Kikyo smiled at Tea. "I think you and I will get along great." She said tucking Tea in the pink dotted sheets.

"I know we will." She smiled. "Wanna know why?" Kikyo sat beside her.

"Why is that?" Tea took her hand.

"Cause we already do." Kikyo's eyes widened as she tried to hold the tears back.

"Thank you." She kissed Tea's head and stood. "Good night." Kikyo said.

"Good night Kikyo." She yawned and rolled on her stomach.

Kikyo smiled and closed the door. She placed a hand over her heart.

_'Cause we already do.'_

Those words lingered in her heart. "I know Tea. I know." She wiped her eyes and walked back to Tela and Teo.

Teo was putting the game up as Tela was standing. "She asleep?" Tela asked.

"Yes. You can go to sleep to if you want." Tela hugged Kikyo.

"You'll make a great mom." Kikyo smiled.

"Thank you." Tela nodded and smiled.

"No problem Kikyo." She walked to the bedroom to join Tea in deep sleep.

Tela opened the door. She crawled in the twin bed across from Tea and smiled. "You truly make Kikyo happy." She yawned and she too fell asleep.

Kikyo walked towards Teo and wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist. "Hey you."

He turned slightly and wrapped around her as well. "Hey baby." His kissed her forehead.

They remained like that for awhile before they too got a little sleepy and headed to Teo's bed. They fell asleep almost immediately. The sun soon rising to awake them.

**!Inuyasha and Kagome!**

Kagome had Shippo in her arms as she walked up the steps into his room. She opened it slowly as she about tripped on the sea of toys spread out upon the floor. She squeaked silently. _'Tomorrow he is so cleaning his room.' _She sighed and smiled. Shippo lived with Kagome after his parents died. They died two years ago, but she never knew considering he kept it a secret and lived in his home all alone.

She place him in his bed and kissed his forehead. "I love you little man." She pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. She walked out of the room and turned. "Night baby." She turned out the light and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"Mom? Dad? Why are you two still up? It's midnight." Sota smiled and popped out from behind them.

"Hey guys." He looked at them. "What's wrong?"

Ayeka smiled. "Nothing dear. We were just talking. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome turned slightly.

"Oh he's in the guest room. He was so tired when we got here." Toku laughed.

"Yup and Shippo too. I swear they came from the same family." He laughed more then looked at Kagome. "Sorry dear."

Kagome smiled. "Nah." She smiled. "I am tired. I'm heading off to bed."

"Okay dear. Goodnight." Ayeka kissed her cheek and yawned. "Let's all head off to bed."

"Okay." Sota kissed his mom and dads cheek and walked off to his room. "Night sis!" Kagome smiled.

"Night." She smiled and turned to her parents. "Night guys. I love you too." She walked slowly up the steps.

"She will eventually marry him. You know that right?" Toku nodded,

"Yeah... I know." She kissed her husband and they too left for bed.

Kagome opened the door to the guest bed and smiled at Inuyasha's sleeping form. She walked to his side and kissed his cheek. His bangs covered his face as she pushed them aside and kissed his forehead. "Night. I love you." His ears twitched slightly at the sound of her voice. She walked to the sofa and laid upon it. The moonlight gleamed through the window onto Inuaysha. Making him look rather peaceful and cute. She smiled and fell to the couch. Her head hitting the cushion softly and her eyes drifted closed.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Sorry for the long update. Okay incredibly LONG update. I have had writers block forever! So sorry! Please continue reading. Next chapter soon!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON... YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!**


	14. No Pups?

Chapter Fourteen

His eyes gazed her radiant features as she slept soundly. Her raven hair falling softly off the couch and around her body. Her hair was long, too long, but he liked it like that. He loved her no matter what. He reached a hand out to her face as she inhaled. Her lips pink and her skin so soft and creamy. He licked his lips hungrily, but held back.

Her chest moved slowly up and down, indicating she was breathing. He wanted to move her from the couch to the bed, but decided against it. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her forehead and stood silently. He made his way to the door, opening it gently, he made his way out.

The smell of breakfast foods filled his nose. He loved when the Higurashi family cooked. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Toku, Ayeka, Kikyo, and Teo sat around the table. Ayeka stood and went to the stove. She pulled the fried pickles and tea from the top. Her eyes shined with happiness and love. Everyday she was like this. Toku looked up.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Want some breakfast?" Inuyasha nodded.

"That sounds great. Hey Teo. Hey Kikyo. What are ya'll doing here so early?"

Kikyo looked at him. "Dummy... it's 11:30." She laughed.

Inuyasha went face first in the ground. "I thought it was earlier." He mumbled.

"Where's Kagome?" Ayeka asked.

"She fell asleep on the couch in the guest room. I woke up and there she was." He smiled. "She is still asleep." He walked to the table.

Kikyo squealed. "I get married in three weeks!" She said.

"That's the plan." Toku looked at his daughter. So happy she was.

"Yeah and only a month 'till that pup is born." Teo said touching her now round belly. He smiled when he felt it kick.

"It's so amazing how a woman carrying a demon baby, only has to stay pregnant for three months." Ayeka said.

"Of course my baby will be a hanyou like Inuyasha, of course." Kikyo placed her hand over Teo's.

"Yes." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome was making her way down the stairs at this point in the conversation, but stopped at the edge. Her hearing was fine... but what she heard hurt. Never had she known.

"Ya know it's quite strange. When Kagome was born, she was missing a part of her female body. The tubes that made it to where she could get pregnant. The doctor said she may never get them; thus, no children." Inuyasha's heart dropped.

_'No pup for me and Kagome?' _He thought.

Kagome looked stricken with pain. Her hand clutched the tank top she had been wearing and her eyes grew huge. She inhaled softly and ran back up to her room. She quickly got dressed and ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair in a matter of seconds. Her eyes now brimmed with tears. She wanted kids. Really she did, and the thought of having them with Inuaysha was wonderful.

She threw on her shoes and ran to the door. Not disturbing the family she opened it and shut it quietly. Inuyasha not hearing one thing, for he was too busy thinking.

Inuyasha looked saddened. "How is that?" He asked confused.

Ayeka touched his shoulder. "Every woman is suppose to be born with a part of their body made to produce kids. The womb. See Kagome wasn't born with the tubes that help this cause." I wish I knew what I was talking about. Damn it all...

Inuyasha stood. "So if I ever marry Kagome, we'll never have kids of our own?" Toku sighed.

"Yes son." Inuyasha inhaled.

"That's not cool." He looked at Kikyo.

"Does she know?"

Kikyo and Ayeka shook their heads. "No."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was now in her car 5 miles away from home. She was on her way to see her doctor. She had tears in her eyes still. Few falling freely. She didn't know why, but what she heard, hurt badly. Was the thought of not having children killing her inside? Was it that she knew she couldn't be a mother when she was ready? Or was it that she wanted what Kikyo had... a gift from God?

She veered left and into the hospital parking lot. She ran to the doors and passed through them. She made a sharp turn into the information office.

"I need Dr. Keade." The woman looked at her.

"Have an appointment?" Kagome shook her head. "Is it an emergency?" She nodded.

"Fill out these forms and I'll send her to you."

"Not that emergency!" She shouted. "I need to know what part of my body is missing! I need to know if I can have kids!" The woman looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, only real emergency's permitted." Kagome was about to pull the woman by her collar, but a voice stopped her.

"Kagome dear. What's wrong?" Keade smiled at her.

"Keade!" She ran to the old woman. "I need you to check on something for me."

Keade nodded. "This way please." Kagome nodded and followed.

"What seems to be the problem?" The woman sat behind her desk and took out Kagome's files from the day she was born. A picture of the woman and Kagome sat soundly on her desk in a silver frame. The woman holding a small raven haired infant. Kagome... Keade was her grandmother, so she says, had she been the one who birthed Kagome.

"I over heard them talking about how I couldn't produce a child. Well, I mean I can't birth one. Mom told my boyfriend that I wasn't born with that part."

Keade nodded. "You weren't."

Kagome's eyes watered again and she hung her head low. "But," She looked up. "we can go run a few tests and she what has or hasn't evolved in the past 20 years."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She followed the woman to the examination room.

"Undress and lay flat on the table. I will run you through the X-ray tube and examine you whole body. I'll then run a few tests on your lower stomach and see what we have."

Kagome nodded ans did as told. Once fully undressed, she laid on the table. The table made a slight movement and sent her through the tube. A blue light surrounded her. Keade examined the screen that held the results.

_'I can't tell yet.' _She thought.

Once Kagome came through, she told her to stay down and she would be right back. She returned with a monitor and a needle. A small X-ray figure hung above Kagome. It was a smaller one, but it would help figure out her situation. Keade injected the needles contains into her side. Kagome gave a slight yelp and then her eyes closed.

"I feel... sleepy..." Her mind went dark.

"It'll be okay dear." Keade told her.

She set the monitor beside Kagome and pulled the jelly coated arm from it. She moved it around and watched the screen that told her the results of the small X-ray. Keade sighed and set all the stuff aside.

"Poor child." She said. She cleaned up and waited for Kagome to awaken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha stood silently and sighed heavily. "Well... nothing we can do." It hurt for him to say this. "I should wake Kagome. I want to spend time with her."

Ayeka inhaled. "You can't tell her Inuyasha." He nodded.

"But who will mom?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know... I guess I will. She'll be furious when she finds I kept it from her for 20 years." Ayeka said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She may not be." Hell who was he kidding, she's gonna be angry.

Kikyo sat quietly. "After all this time... I have an unborn child, and my sweet sister will never know the happiness of having a baby of her own." A tear fell from Kikyo's eye.

Inuyasha sighed once again. "I'm sorry Kikyo." Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha walked to the guest room. He opened the door. "Hey Kagome, can we..." He found no girl. He looked confused. _'Maybe she went to her room.' _

He walked down the hall to her room. "Kagome?" No sign of her. He checked the whole house. He found nothing... No Kagome.

"Guys... I can't find Kagome!" He said running down the stairs.

"Is she not in her room?" He shook his head. "Guest room?" Again he shook his head. "BATHROOM?" He shook it violently.

"Nowhere!" They ran around. The sky grew black and gray.

"It's about to rain. She can't be far." Toku said.

"Her scent is not strong. She must be farther away." Teo said.

"Her cars missing." Ayeka shouted from the front.

"Call her cell." Kikyo requested.

The family fell. "Well duh." Kikyo smiled.

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke with a jolt. She looked around. "Keade?" The old woman looked at her.

"You're awake." Kagome nodded.

"And?" Keade sighed in sadness.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. You still haven't grown the parts. Your body never produced them." Kagome had tears fall down her face.

"Oh." Keade hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome wanted so bad to cry, but she stood and dressed.

"Thank you." She hugged Keade and walked out.

Kagome stopped by her car door and reached for her cell.

"Damn." She didn't have it, so she used her old one. It was in the glove department for special emergency's. She dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hey Sango. It's me."

"Hey Kags. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I need to talk to you. I'm gonna drop by. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Come on over. Rin's here too."

"Great. Thanks a million. I'll be there soon." Kagome hung up and got in the car.

Once she was in the car and driving away, it started to ran. Her eyes did as well. She turned on the main highway and headed the opposite way of home. She was going to go see Sango. Kagome couldn't see well. Her eyes were blurry and the rain was washing over her windshield. She turned the wipers on and wiped her eyes. She failed to notice the huge log truck flying for her car. She slammed on the brakes as the head lights hit her face. She swerved left and the truck hit the right side on the back end of the car and sent her flying into the ditch. The truck dumped over on the right side of the road and she lay motionless on the left. No movement was made as the rain fell on the top of Kagome's car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha dialed Kagome's cell. It began to ring. Kikyo looked around. "Guys I hear ringing."

Teo stood. "Me too."

They followed the sound and it led to the guest room. Sure enough, Kagome's cell was laying on the table. Inuyasha clicked the_ 'Off'_ button and sat down.

"Damn it!" He mumbled.

As the words left his mouth, the phone rang. Inuaysha answered it quickly.

"Kagome?" He heard not her voice, but another females.

"Inuyasha?" It was Sango.

"Hey Sango. Have you heard from Ka..."

"Inuyasha..." A pause. "Kagome's in the hospital. She was hit by a truck and..." She looked at the phone. A dial tone.

Inuyasha didn't want to hear the rest. He was half way to the hospital already.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. High school sucks and so does being grounded. I finally put up this chapter. Review and I'll post another. Hopefully sooner! I love you guys!

**Next Chapter: _Devastating__ News_**

**Arigato! Pres the button below. You know you want too!**


	15. Devastating News

Chapter Fifteen: Devastating News

"_Kagome... Kagome... Kagome..." _

"_What?"_

"_How do you feel?"_

"_Like shit."_

"_Watch your language."_

"_Sorry. Where am I? Who are you?"_

"_I'm your conscience and you're in the hospital." _

"_What? Why?!" _

"_You don't remember?" _

"_No."_

"_Well, you were visiting Keade and then you wanted to go see Sango. It was raining, you were crying, and you failed to notice the log truck, before it was already to late."_

"_Oh... yeah. He hit me in the rear and I went flying into a ditch."_

"_Yes."_

"_Will I be okay??" _

"_I don't know. We haven't spoken to the doctors. You're in a coma is all I know."_

"_How long is that gonna be?"_

"_It depends. I'm surprised you could even hear me. You're not completely with your body, but you can still talk to me."_

"_Well you are me... aren't you?"_

"_Yes." _

"_I need to be better before Kikyo's wedding and birth."_

"_We can only hope. We can only hope."_

She was so fragile in the bed. The white sheets wrapped around her and her long midnight hair lying peacefully around her. Her body was white and her creamy skin, so pale. Her eyes were closed and her lips covered with a breathing mask. They were taking caution movements. Tubes lined her body, Iv's stuck her arm, and bruises covered her body. She had a gash on her forehead and they had stitched it up. A bruise covered her left cheek. She looked so helpless.

A hand found hers. A warm gentle hand. She placed her head on Kagome's shoulder and sobbed.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" The voice replayed the same question since she got there.

No answer. No movement. No nothing.

"Kagome? Please wake up! Please!" She sobbed harder.

The door opened and a frantic man rushed in. What he saw tore his heart out and slammed it on the floor. He walked to the two women and got to his knees. It took Kagome's other hand and he too cried. Her state was devastating. He placed his head on the bed beside her.

"Sango... What happened?"

Sango looked up with teary eyes and blood shot. "She called me and said she was coming to visit me. I said okay. It stated raining and a by passer said she had obviously hadn't noticed the huge log truck, that had lost control over the rainy streets. She said that Kagome veered left and the truck hit her right end of the car. It sent her flying in the ditch and the truck dumped over on the right side and killed the man driving. She called 911 as soon as she could and rushed to see if Kagome was okay. She said she was still breathing when the ambulance got there." She stopped as she saw the look on his face.

"That's it? She's gonna be okay right?"

"Inuyasha... I don't k..."

"Excuse me?"

The two turned. Keade stood there. "Ah you must be Inuyasha." She walked slowly towards them.

"What's it to you old hag?" That earned him a hurtful hit upon the head.

"Shut up and respect Kagome's grandmother!" Sango hissed.

Inuyasha looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Kagome is in critical condition." She said sadly.

"How critical is critical?" Sango and Inuaysha said together.

Keade sighed. "She's in a coma, as you know, but it's possible, when she wakes up... she won't remember anything." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?!" Sango fell to her knees. "That can't happen! It can't! She won't remember? She's spent all her life so happy and free... if she forgets, she'll forget..."

"Me." Inuyasha finished.

Sango looked up with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

He kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered to her. "I love you. I always will." He stood and walked out the door.

_'I love you too Inuyasha.' _

Sango watched him walk away. "It's too hard for him." She sobbed.

Keade walked over to the young girl, helping her up. "Come back tomorrow. Her family is here to see her." Sango nodded and hugged Keade.

"Thank you for being here for her." Keade said hugging back.

"Always for her." She kissed Kagome's temple and walked out.

Ayeka, Toku, Sota, and Kikyo walked in, no more like rushed in. Ayeka and Toku grasped each of Kagome's hands and cried. Kikyo looked at Keade.

"What happened?"

Keade sat the family down and explained everything. Kikyo began to cry hysterically, Ayeka gasped and fainted, and Toku and Sota? They wanted to shout out in a rampage. Knowing it wasn't Kagome's fault... They blamed themselves.

Inuyasha sat soundly outside the door. The love of his life was lying in a hospital bed, helpless, and there was nothing he could do. He heard the sobs of Kikyo and the heavy breaths of the two men. He knew they were broken... God he was too. Tears filled his eyes and he hung his head low. Sango sitting in front of him. Her knees to her chest and her head in her arms. She was sobbing too, that he could tell. Her shoulders shook violently... Not a word was heard... No sound from neither of them... Just quiet sobs from both. Tears fell down his face, his broken face.

A/N: More Later. I have so much school work. Sorry all. It's short, but it's okay. Longer chapter later! Find out what happens to Kagome next time! **Chapter 16: Kagome's Results.**


	16. Kagome's Results

Chapter Sixteen: Kagome's Results

"_Someone... Please save me..."_

It's been two weeks since her accident and Kagome had yet to wake up. Inuyasha stayed there night after night, watching his lovely angel sleep. Her condition was getting better, that he knew. She still was so frail and weak as the Iv's pumped her veins and the breathing mask helped her survive.

It wasn't too long before Kikyo realized something. It was her second trip to the hospital that day. She had brought flowers to Kagome hours before, but this time... she needed time with her sister alone. Kagome could still seem to hear the people and sounds around her. It wasn't a shock to her sub-conscious when Kikyo came to talk Kagome.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the chair by Kagome's bed. It was getting to the point during the day when he was tired from staying up all night praying that she would make it through this. Kikyo bounded the steps of the hospital, tear stains formed on her face. She had been crying on Teo's shoulder for the past hour, telling him she couldn't get married without Kagome. So he told her to go talk to Kagome _and_ Inuyasha.

Kikyo crawled from the elevator and onto Kagome's floor. When she opened the wooden door, a small breeze flew past her. She smiled when she made her way through the door and closed it again. Her smiled widened when she saw Inuyasha's hand clasped to Kagome's frail, pale one. She walked up to him, shaking him gently.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He looked up with sleepy eyes. "Kagome?"

"No sweety it's Kikyo. Can you give me and Kagome a moment alone?" She asked gently.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He kissed Kikyo's cheek and then Kagome's forehead. "Everything will be okay." He said.

Kikyo smiled as best she could. Trying to keep the tears held back. "I know."

Inuyasha smiled and left the room. As the door clicked shut, Kikyo turned to sit. She took the hand Inuyasha had been holding just moments before. She tightened her grip in a gentle embrace and smiled. She wiped the newly fallen tears away and spoke.

"Hey Kagome. It's me, Kikyo. I need to talk to you. I know you may not be able to hear me, but I have to say this either way."

"_I hear you Kikyo. I do."_

Kikyo looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day. I wish you could see the clear skies. Tokyo has been beautiful for the past two weeks. No rain since your accident." She looked at Kagome. "Wake up sis. Wake up."

Kagome's body made no movement, but still Kikyo went on.

"About the wedding... It's been postponed."

Kagome's conscious made a jerk. _"What? Postponed? WHY?"_

"I told Teo how I was refusing to marry unless my beloved sister was there to be my Maid of Honor."

That made Kagome's conscious feel worse. _"It's my fault... You're sad."_

Kikyo loosed her grip. "I can't without you Kagome. I just can't!" Tears fell heavily down Kikyo's face. "You're my support, my sister! I need you for this!"

"_I'm so sorry Kikyo. I'll get better! I'll get better for you!"_

Something began to happen. Nothing anyone could imagine started to happen. Kagome's body began to glow this pink color. Purple outlined the body of the beautiful girl. Before Kikyo could catch this sight, it was over. Everything was normal again. But that didn't stop what happened next.

Kikyo looked up as she held Kagome's hand tighter once again. She gasped. Her hand left Kagome's as she stood in a jolt. "Doctor!" She screamed.

Kagome's doctor rushed in, followed by Inuyasha. "Kikyo what's wrong?!"

Kikyo moved away from Kagome, her hand held over her mouth and a smile forming on her lips. Tears of joy falling from her face. She pointed to Kagome with her free hand.

There on Kagome's pale face, where two tears falling from each eye.

The doctor ran to her. "Her heart beat is going in a steady rhythm! She's breathing on her own!"

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo. "She's getting better."

The doctor ushered Inuyasha and Kikyo out the door. "I'm sorry, but we need to do tests. Please wait in the lobby."

Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded. As they walked to the lobby, Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

They sat down side by side, Inuyasha helped Kikyo sit due to her belly. When they finally situated themselves, he spoke.

"Kikyo what _did _you say to Kagome before her change?" He asked.

Kikyo looked up. "I told her to wake up..." she paused. "and that I was postponing the wedding until she woke up. I told her I wasn't getting married without my sister there."

Inuyasha nodded. "I wonder if maybe she heard you..." He shook his head. "That's_ not_ impossible though."

Kikyo laughed a little. "I'm due in about a month. I suppose. I don't know how these births of demons work." She confessed.

He took her hand. "It will be sooner than you think." Kikyo smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Her breathing is normal. She doesn't need the mask doctor!"

"How is her heart beat?!"

"Steady and seems to be getting healthier now! At the rate she's going she should be out of coma soon!"

The doctor stopped. _'How? She hadn't made a movement in weeks. Is it possible for this young girl... to suddenly make a recovery? It's like... it's like a miracle.' _He stood there and looked at the young girl for a moment.

"Doctor! Her pulse is back up. She's breathing normally and she seems to be gaining conscious!"

The doctor took her pulse. "You're right. Has her fever decreased?"

"Yes sir."

"As her color come back?"

"It's coming back sir."

"Is she breathing through her mouth and nose?"

"Yes sir."

"Then all we can do is wait for her to wake up." He turned. "Have the husband and sister return to see her. I'm sure Kagome would like for them to be the first she sees."

He left and the nurse ran to the lobby.

Inuyasha was on his feet fast, soon turning to help Kikyo.

"Sister Kikyo and husband Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed at the last statement.

"I'm the boyfriend." He said blushing.

"My mistake sir." The nurse smiled and bowed. "Kagome's breathing has become normal and she doesn't need the mask anymore. Her heart rate is back to the original state and her fever is gone. The color in her skin seems to be returning. Doctor said you may go up there. At the rate she's recovering..." she paused. "she may wake up sooner than we thought."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kikyo, who was crying hard. They walked to the room Kagome was in. Inuyasha held Kikyo's hand as they entered. Kagome was looking rather good. Her color returned and her body looked much healthier. Kikyo ran to her sister's side. She embraced her sister's hand and held her fingers over her own mouth. Sobs escaping slowly.

"She looks beautiful." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah she does." She hugged him. "I'm so happy." She cried into his shirt.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It seemed like forever. Kagome didn't budge until the next morning. Her eyes slowly opened. She squinted as her pupils dilated. The sun gleamed heavily over her hospital bed. The breathing mask removed and her lungs inhaled and exhaled. She couldn't move. Her muscles ached. Soreness filled every bone she had.

"Ugh." She groaned as she tried to sit up straight.

"No."

A hand grasped Kagome's shoulder gently.

"You mustn't move."

Kagome peered into her sister's eyes.

"Kikyo?" Kagome laid back down and smiled weakly.

"You need to rest." Kikyo kissed her sister's forehead.

"I know."

It was silent for a long time until Kagome spoke.

"I heard you." She whispered.

"What?" Kikyo sat down in the chair she resided in.

"I heard you calling my name. I heard you tell me that the wedding was postponed." Kagome gazed out the window. "I couldn't stay away. I knew I had to come back." Kagome ran a hand through her nappy, black hair. "I need a brush."

Kikyo laughed as Kagome grinned. "Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I'm glad you're back."

Tears fell from Kikyo's eyes as she lunged to hug her sister. Kagome wrapped her arms around her sister's sobbing body. The sore feeling seemed to leave her completely. The door opened slightly. A breeze blew in and collided with the two sisters. A clawed hand appeared before the owner. Teo stepped through. Kagome flashed him a warm gentle smile. It brightened the room. His eyes filled with love as he ran to Kagome's side.

"You really did come through." He kissed her forehead.

Kagome closed her eyes and whispered. "I wasn't going to leave my sister all alone to plan her wedding."

Giggles emitted from Kikyo's throat. "I can't believe you could here me calling you." Kikyo sat up. "I was afraid you wouldn't hear me."

Kagome gazed into Kikyo's eyes and touched her cheek. "I will always hear you. You can always count on me to be near you. Forever." Kikyo's eyes watered. "I will always be your sister, your blood, and you best friend. I ain't going anywhere. Never."

A hug was in order, and Kikyo sobbed, once again, into Kagome's chest. Kagome's hand played softly with Kikyo's long black hair. She started to pat her head slowly.

"Kikyo, don't cry anymore. It's okay." She whispered.

Kikyo stood up and took Teo's hand. "Dear, let's go wait outside," she paused and looked at Kagome with a bright smile. "we need to give them sometime alone."

Kagome looked rather shocked, but when she saw the look in Kikyo's eyes, she knew what she meant.

"It's all right Teo." They turned. "I'll watch her _carefully_."

Kagome's smile widened. "Inuyasha."

Kikyo took Teo and fled the room. "Hey baby."

Inuyasha walked slowly towards her. His eyes full of love and passion.

"Hey yourself." He took her hand and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"I was so scared Kagome." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." He crawled on to the bed beside her. It wasn't too small, nor too big.

She scooted as far as she could and he rested his head on her chest. She inter twined her fingers in his long silver hair. Kagome kissed his left dog ear. A soft purr escaped him.

"You're such a puppy." She giggled.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." Inuyasha looked up to kiss her gently.

"I heard everything Inuyasha."

He looked at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. He sat up and wrapped her in his arms. "What are you talking about?"

She snuggled into him and leaned her head to his chest. His heart beat steadily in her ear.

"I heard what you and the family were saying. They never told me." She sighed. "Why?"

Inuyasha gulped. "You heard all of it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't have a kid. I really wanted a beautiful little girl or maybe a bouncy little rebel boy." She began to tear up.

"Kagome..." It was over. The tears came. He couldn't do anything for her, but hug her and tell her he loved her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The day finally turned to night. Toku and Ayeka arrived. Kagome had Inuyasha sound asleep in her arms after she had cried. His head slunk onto hers and his arms around her slim body. She put a finger to her lips.

"Oh my. He looks so adorable." Ayeka kissed her daughters cheek. She then made her way to kiss Inuyasha's forehead.

"He stayed up all night last night. Kikyo was here this morning." Kagome whispered.

Toku kissed his daughters forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy."

Kagome had help sitting all the way up and help out of the bed. She swung her legs around and slipped quietly away from Inuyasha. Ayeka clutched Kagome's shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Easy now."

Kagome hugged her mom. "I'll be okay."

Toku sat her down easily as Ayeka sat down too. Kagome sat between her parents.

"Kikyo and Teo had postponed the wedding until I came through. I couldn't let them do it. I know how happy they are. With the baby coming, they need to be settled." Her eyes watered. "I wasn't about to let the only sister I have down."

Ayeka took her daughter into her arms and cradled her like a child. "I understand baby."

Toku smiled. "You did this unselfishly. We're very proud."

Kagome's lips curved into a smile. "Thank you."

Inuyasha sat up rubbing his eyes. "Kagome?" His pupils dilated, and he smiled. "Toku. Ayeka. Good evening."

"Good evening." They said in union.

"Good evening." Kagome stood and walked to Inuyasha.

He kissed her. Taking his left clawed hand, he ran it across her cheek gently. He let it linger and cupped her cheek bringing her near him. He gazed into her brown orbs. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better." Kagome's eyes sparkled with love as she stared into his amber orbs.

Ayeka and Toku looked at each other. The love in the two young couple's eyes made Ayeka and Toku see how much the two young kids belonged together. Ayeka kissed her husband.

"They belong together." Toku nodded.

"That they do." The two stood.

"Kagome. Inuyasha." They looked at Kagome's parents. "We'll be leaving. Inuaysha bring Kagome home as soon as the doctors release her. We need to tell the family of her health." Toku said.

"Yes sir." Ayeka kissed each cheek of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I love you two."

"Love you too." They said.

Toku bowed and took Ayeka out. Once alone, Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately.

"I love you. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Kagome nodded.

"I promise." Kagome kissed him.

"Everything will be okay Kagome. Don't worry. I will always be here for you."

"I know Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snuggled into her body and they eventually found sleep. Kagome knew she would never produce a baby, but she really wanted a child of her own. Kagome's eyes opened. Her body so warm. She looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face.

"I want a baby." She kissed his cheek.

The stars sparkled and the moon was shining through the window. Her heart beat steadily. She was excited to finally be released, but upset about why she was even there. She laid back down, and her eyes drifted closed. She let sleep take her away, and she dreamed of her sister's wedding.

**A/N: CHAPTER 16 COMPLETE. CHAPTER 17 COMING SOON. SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER. BEING GROUNDED SUCKS A LOT NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE FOREVER. I HOPE! I HAVE HAD LANGUAGE HOMEWORK AND MATH FOR THE PAST FOUR MONTHS OFF THE WALLS! I JUST NEEDED TIME ALONE, PLUS GETTING GROUNDED. OH WELL! I WILL BE BACK IN THE BISS. SOON ENOUGH! ARIGATO AND PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I PROMISE YOU'LL LOVE THE REST OF MY STORY!**

**CLICK BELOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**


	17. She's Back

Chapter Seventeen: She's Back

"OK, so I can't _have_ a baby, but I can adopt. Right? I mean it's not as if the world isn't crawling with precious babies who have lost their mothers or their parents have abandoned them. I could make a great mother. No, I _will _make a great mother."

It was official. Kagome had the sight of becoming a mother set into her brain. The day she was released was the day she had the goal engraved in her heart, soul, and mind. The plan was not leaving her anytime soon. Oh no, she was going to figure a way out of her dilemma. If there was absolutely no way for Inuyasha, and herself, to create a baby, then hell, she would adopt. Kagome wasn't ready for the hope she had deep down to disappear. She was ready to embrace the world and her possibilities. What could it possibly hurt?

She shifted her weight around the bed until she found her special spot. The morning seemed to gleam upon her radiant face with the simple glow of comfort. That feeling of comfort soothed her aching feelings. Her eyes fluttered open and rested on the clock set at 9:30 AM, soon Inuyasha would be there to take her home. The beige walls and white, satin curtains gave Kagome a sudden shot of happiness.

The door opened quietly, followed by a cool breeze and Inuyasha. Kagome sat up slowly, smiling at the man she loved. Inuyasha walked over to her and rested his hand upon her petite one. He leaned close to her, while she leaned into him. Their lips met gently and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He honestly had no idea how much she was grateful to be with him at that specific moment. They pulled apart slowly and smiled deeply into each other's eyes.

"I have a lot I need to talk to you about," Kagome whispered.

"What would that be?" He sat beside her and the bed dipped, pulling Kagome into his side.

"Inuyasha, I can't have kids. We know that much, but why not adopt? I mean think about it, the world is full of beautiful babies with no homes or parents. It just seems to me that adopting would be an amazing opp...," she went silent.

Inuyasha pressed his lips upon her forehead and took her into his arms, "If there is anything in this world that you want Kagome, I would scale the highest mountains to retrieve it for you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "all I want Inuyasha, is to be with you and have a wonderful family."

* * *

The clock flashed 10:00 AM and Kagome was released from the hospital. Dr. Keade met the two at the door. A hug was shared between the friends and smiles flashed across the room. Keade gave Inuyasha's arm a tight squeeze. He understood exactly what she meant, even without the look in her eyes. Kagome silently walked out of the sliding doors and down the pavement. Inuyasha rested his arms on the top of his car while Kagome opened her door. They shared an almost never-ending gaze with one another. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds as the wind freely made its way through her hair. Nothing seemed to matter to them once that gaze was found among their faces.

Inuyasha walked to her side of the car. He gripped her in an amazing embrace. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his warm chest. Her body stiffened under his touch. All the sudden she felt betrayed. Why? Nothing was more perfect than the moment she was in. She felt a pain in her heart.

_Inuyasha, why do I feel as if you're hiding soemthing from me?_

He got in and drove her home. Kagome spoke not one word to Inuyasha. The air was tense, but they neither knew why. Inuyasha wondered why she was so quiet, but he left it be and drove straight for the house that awaited their arrival.

* * *

Ayeka heard a door shut. Kagome wasn't even to the front door, before her mother came rushing out to meet her. Ayeka gripped Kagome with a fierce hug. She held on to her mother with dear life and nothing could break them apart just yet. Inuyasha walked into the house without a word spoken to give the two lovely women their time. Ayeka wiped her eyes and put Kagome out arm length from her. Small tears formed at the base of Kagome's eyes. She knew that her mother worried constantly about her, but this moment in time was special. She had no fear, no regrets, and no hate in her body. The only thing Kagome wanted was a child. That was all she wanted and her mother knew that. She knew everything about Kagome, _Everything._

"It's hard," she whispered, "I know it is."

"You understand just enough to realize how much it's killing me."

A pause occurred and the two shifted their weight. It wasn't long before another cry was brought out into the crisp air. It broke the silence making Kagome jump a tad to her left. Ayeka saw a bright yellow shirt fly in between Kagome and herself. Ayeka pondered on what to do about Kagome, how she was going to apologize about not telling her. It didn't cross her mind that Kagome had forgiven her long before she came home.

"I knew it! I just knew you couldn't stay away from me!"

"Of course not Kikyo," Kagome giggled as she hugged her beloved sister.

"It seems you're doing rather well," Teo came walking around the corner to greet Kagome.

"Yes, thank you for noticing," Kagome let her shoulders drop as she felt somewhat tired.

"It's been a long three weeks," Ayeka smiled, "I suppose we should head in and have some dinner."

Kagome's eyes lit up. It had been too long since she had any _decent _food, or any food for that matter. Ignoring the roaring coming from her stomach, Kagome simply walked through the door and into the kitchen. Ayeka had been cooking all day, so it seemed, for food lined the counter top. Inuyasha was seated anxiously on the couch, grumbling about how he hated having to wait on food.

"Damn it, I'm hungry!" He moaned.

"Stop whining or you'll eat outside," Kagome growled.

"Wench, if you threaten me one more time, we're gonna fight,"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

By this time, the two were nose to nose with one another. Oh, it had been forever since the arguing between the lovers had filled the halls of the quiet, anxious household. Ayeka sighed in relief at how wonderful their voices sounded.

"It's a promise, so why don't you sit down, keep quiet, and look pretty?"

Kagome's ears fumed, "You are the most idiotic, self absorbed, pretty boy that I have ever met!"

Inuyasha snarled, "You think just because you're all better that I am just gonna back down to you as if you were speaking to a mutt?"

"Why yes, actually I did you over grown puppy!"

Inuyasha hit the floor, "Excuse me?!"

"Yes, I said it. So what?"

Kikyo shook her head, "He waits hand and foot at her bed side for this?"

Ayeka shrugged, "It'll be tomorrow before the two cool off."

Teo laughed. "Hell yeah."

* * *

Yet, so it was. Midnight rolled around and the two had still chosen not to speak to one another. Inuyasha lay, with his hands behind his head, on the left side of the bed and Kagome lay curled up on the right side. Her breathing was a steady rhythm and she made no movement. She took in the sight of her wallpaper, the blue walls with white sponge marks plastered all over it. She traced the ceiling and counted the small white things. Inuyasha took a small peek at Kagome's petite body. He loved the small night gowns she wore to bed and how her hair fell over her shoulder and across the pillow. He wanted to entangle his fingers within the dark, black locks, but he knew he had pissed her off, but wait, she pissed him off too. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself. Kagome rolled over.

"What was that?"

Inuyasha looked at her and grinned, "I said, 'I'm sorry wench'. How about that?"

Kagome tried to stifle a smile, "You baka."

Inuyasha knew that he had made her happy, yet the two of them still seemed upset about their small fight. Why was it such a big deal?

"Why have you been so tense since I brought you home?" Inuyasha sighed.

He kept his arms behind his head and gazed at the rotating ceiling fan. He felt her gaze fall upon his head. The sound of her breathing slowed to a small huff, and the sound of a sniffle escaped from her nose. Kagome tried really hard not to show her emotions to Inuyasha. She roamed the night stand for a Kleenex. Actually, she didn't care that he knew she was crying. Hell, she didn't care about anything at the moment.

"You know crying like that won't make things any better," Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome threw the covers back and stood up, "I know."

Inuyasha sat up, "Where are you going wench?"

Kagome flung her arms around and faced the hanyou, "To sleep on the couch."

She snatched up the pillow her head had resided on and marched out. Inuyasha lazily getting up to follow her. She stopped in the and moved back until she was in front of the door. She peered at Inuyasha.

"If I wake up in this bed with you," she paused, "I will be highly pissed."

With that, she was off. Inuyasha came to a halt.

_Why? Why do I always open my mouth?_

He crawled into the bed. His eyes gliding to the ceiling. His thoughts on one woman.

_Ah, Kagome._

He must of laid there for about an hour before he realized he was extremely wrong. He moved the covers off of him and stalked to the living room.

_Lilacs and Vanilla._

He inhaled the delicious aroma. His eyes focused on the woman in front of him.

Her left arm draped off the small couch she was rested on. Her right hand clutching the Kleenex she had up in the room. Her eyes closed tight and her nose running slightly. She smelt so sweet. Her hair sprawled out on the white, fluffy pillow she had took from their bed. Her small petite frame was covered by a ruffled couch coat. He wiped the tear, stained streaks off her radiant face. He picked her up bridal style with the pillow still under her head. He moved her to the bedroom they shared. Placing her gently on the king sized bed, he covered her with the fluffy comforter.

* * *

_Beep; Beep._

Kagome placed her slender fingers on the alarm clock that buzzed annoyingly next to her. She pressed the snooze button and lifted her upper body off the bed. Her nose twitched as a delicious smell clouded through the bedroom door.

_Bedroom door?_

Kagome snapped her eyes open and drew her attention to the spot next to her. It was empty. She crawled off the bed in search for the hanyou that disobeyed her.

_I'll beat him into the next millennium._

Kagome stomped down the stairs and flung open the kitchen doors. Ayeka stood in front of the stove frying bacon that sizzled and popped as she used a fork to flip it. Kikyo rested her body against the counter as Teo plucked rice balls from a tin next to the sink. Kagome glanced from Ayeka to Kikyo and Teo to her father. Toku sat slumped in his chair that over-looked the entire Higurashi table. He had his _Tokyo Weekly p_ulled up in front of his face. Kagome moved away from the doors only stirring the attention of everyone in the room.

"Kagome dear," Ayeka greeted her daughter while wiping her hands down her apron front.

Kagome's lips formed a tender smile while she hugged her mother, "Momma, where is Inuyasha?"

Teo chuckled, "Passed out on the couch."

Kikyo placed her thumb up over her shoulder, "He got up only to come in and stuff his face full of bacon. Mom is making more for us right now."

Ayeka giggled, "Yes, he said he had been up half the night. He needed fuel, as he put it, so he stuffed up and left again."

Kagome sighed, "I'll go see him."

Toku put his paper down, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned, "Yes, father?"

"Everything is gonna be fine," Toku nodded and put his paper back up.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks dad."

Kagome exited the kitchen in search of the man she loved. She gasped at the site before her. Inuyasha's silver locks sprawled over the edge of the couch. His left leg propped up on the top of the couch and his right one rested out before him. His arms entangled in the couch coat she had used previously that night. She walked to the couch and crouched. She let her hand drift across his peaceful face. Her anger towards him slowly fading as her lips inched closer to his forehead.

When her rosy lips connected to his warm forehead, his eyes drifted open. He let out a yelp as Kagome pulled back. The noise startled her and she flew back onto the chair Toku used for reading. He held his hand against his chest before speaking.

"You scared the shit out of me Kagome!"

Kagome's face lit up and she fumed, "I was just kissing you!"

"Well, you can't sneak up on people when they are asleep!"

"Stop yelling you baka!"

"I'm not yelling wench!"

Ayeka and Kikyo fell to the floor.

Toku put the paper down and gazed at his wife and daughter, "They're at it again huh?"

Teo only nodded.

* * *

Kagome moved off the chair and pushed her way out of the living room with Inuyasha close behind her. He went to grab her wrist, but she flung around quickly. This caused him to collide with her. She pushed him off of her. Her eyes cold.

"You always know how to say the _wrong _things to me huh?"

Inuyasha's ears pinned back.

"Exactly, now get off me," she tried to push him off.

He moved his body closer to hers. He wasn't ready to move. This was as close they had been since he picked her up from the hospital yesterday. His lips started to move towards her neck, but she squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. Inuyasha forced her still and placed his lips firmly to hers. She wiggled for a few moments before letting the heat spread through out her body. She wove her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He took this as a good thing, so he deepened the kiss.

Breaking for air, he moved away. Kagome let what just happened register in her mind. She punched him once he was arm length away. He grabbed the spot she had hit.

"What was that for?!"

She got up, "Baka."

He followed her into the room, "What is your problem woman?"

Kagome sat on the bed, "You."

"You're awfully moody lately," he sat beside her.

"I told you not to let me wake up in the bed today," she put her body fully on the bed.

He put his body beside hers. She hugged the pillow to her while he pushed her hair from her face.

"You said, and I quote, '_If I wake up in this bed with you, I'll be highly pissed'._"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and I woke up in the bed."

He sighed, "No. I was on the couch when you woke up. I had put you in the bed and replaced your spot with myself. I slept there," he pointed to the door, "and you slept here." He patted the bed and grinned.

She rolled over, "Oh. Then I'm sorry."

He draped an arm over her abdomen, "I'm sorry. You're right, I always say the wrong things. I love you Higurashi."

Kagome popped his arm, "Takasugi, use my name."

Inuyasha laughed and drew her closer to his body, "Alright, _Ka-Go-Me_. My kobito."

Kagome rested her head against his chest so she could see his eyes, "and I you my love."

She let the man above her place multiple kisses against her forehead before resting them in a long kiss upon her awaiting lips. He snuggled deep into her as he placed his nose between her neck and shoulder. He loved her innocent scent. Her beautiful features. Her desirable body. Her warming eyes. He let his barrier down only for Kagome to see him as he really was when he was with her. He let the love he had for her radiate off him. Kagome was pleased with this and dug her fingers into his silver locks. She pulled him to her once more for a fierce kiss. The door was closed gently, and Teo and Kikyo made their way, hand in hand, back to the kitchen which they came.

One word filled the gap lingering in the house.

_Love._

_

* * *

_

It's been a year. I am terribly sorry about the long update. I was lost about this chapter because I couldn't find the first part I had started on. I searched every where. I finally found it. Please. Read and review.

Arigato.


	18. She Finally Got What She Wanted

_I Do NOT Own Inuyashaor Co. Nor the few lines of lyrics by Paralyzer: Finger Eleven._

Chapter Eighteen: She Finally Got What She Wanted

* * *

_Well all be damned._

Kagome got up in search for her beloved sister. She felt the need to talk to Kikyo. Her mind wandered between two things: the _wedding_ and the _baby. _She found Kikyo wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Her feet swollen, throbbing from the pressure of her figure. The baby was growing rapidly. Kagome knew at this rate, she would be do soon. She plopped next to her twin and wrapped an arm around her. She placed her face against Kikyo's plump belly.

"She kicked," Kagome smiled.

"All night," Kikyo corrected.

Kagome giggled, "Where did Teo go?"

"To pick up Tea and Tela," Kikyo's face brightened.

"Really now?"

Kikyo nodded and turned to her twin, "I feel like I'm gonna pop."

"I wish that little bundle would hurry!"

Kikyo loved the way her sister got all excited about her child, but yet, she felt so pained by the fact Kagome couldn't have one.

"I'll spoil the child rotten," Kagome laughed.

"I do believe so," Kikyo hugged her sister.

"Kikyo," Kagome questioned.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the wedding being post-poned."

"Non-sense!" Kikyo shouted, "I want you there, and that's why we post-poned it."

"It's my fault right? I got so mad and just took off. Hurting myself and killing that innocent man..."

Kikyo stopped her, "He _hit _you. You didn't do a thing."

"I could see the man dying Kikyo. I saw his face as the blood covered him. I saw his lifeless eyes and the pain he was in. I could _feel _his pain. Then all went dark."

Kikyo shuddered. She knew her sister shared a bond with all her miko powers stored in her body. That's the whole reason she couldn't produce kids. She had powers that lay dormant inside her. They ate away at her womb taking the eggs with it. Killing all life that could produce there. She hugged Kagome tighter than she had ever before. Kagome buried her face in Kikyo's shoulder.

"It's all going to be okay," Kikyo smiled.

Kagome sniffled and nodded her head. Before she could speak, Kikyo was in shock. Eyes wide and body tense, she let out a howl.

"My water just broke," she whispered.

Kagome lunged for the phone.

* * *

Inuyasha sat lazily on the bar stool in the Casino. Teo advanced towards Inuyasha with a content look on his face. Tea and Tela only two steps behind. Inuyasha stood with the arrival of his friends and smiled.

"It's been awhile my friend," Tela spoke.

"That it has," Inuyasha hugged her and Tea willingly.

"May I ask how Kagome-sama is?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Just find Tea. Her recovery was wonderful."

Teo chuckled, "Not a day went by without Inuyasha's help to her recovery."

Tea and Tela giggled, "That's so sweet."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, "I'm still worried about her though. Ever since we arrived back from the hospital, she's been tense."

"She can't have kids Inuyasha. She's helping Kikyo with her pregnancy, and with her due in about a week or two, she's under stress."

Inuyasha sighed, "You're right Teo, but still."

Tela and Tea sat where Inuyasha was seated, "Give them what they want. It's on us."

The girls high-fived and waited for the bartender to bring them their Chunky Monkey's. Inuyasha directed his attention back to Teo.

"I'm not positive what I should do," he muttered.

"Didn't she say she wanted to adopt?" Teo quizzed.

"Yes, but still," Inuyasha muttered.

"No buts," he shook his head, "she wants to adopt. She wants _kids_. End of story. She'll be just as happy with adopted children as she would with her own."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "She wants to produce her own kids. That was her desire. I know it. I just know it."

Teo put his hand on his friends shoulder, "What happens, well, it just happens. Let her heal. She's still wounded. Give it time."

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course."

Tela and Tea sat in the back giggling about nonsense. Tela whipped her head back and shouted.

"Teo! I think _we_ should all go out for a movie," Tea nodding in agreement.

"Well, in _we _who do you mean?" Teo mocked his adoring sister.

"_We _as in," she took a breath. "You, Tea, me, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Souta, Ayeka and Toku!"

Tea slurpped on her Chunkey Monkey, "Oi aree wit hur."

Eyes shot at her in a lazy fashion, "Do what?"

They spoke in unsion.

Tea wiped her mouth and set her drink down, "I said, I agree with her."

Tela smiled, "Wonderful."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'm in."

Teo laughed hardly, "I guess I have no choice. So wha..." he was cut short.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you..._

Teo grinned, "Kikyo."

Inuyasha tried to stifle a laugh, but it was all to much, "Haha! _Paralyzer_?"

Teo nodded, "Unlike _Her Eyes _that plays when Kagome calls huh?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah. She loves that."

Teo chuckled and answered the phone, "Hey babe. Wha..." Teo took the phone from his ear.

Inuyasha and the girls eyed him.

"What?! Kagome, calm down," Teo chanted.

Inuyasha stood next to him.

_"It's Kikyo!"_

"What's wrong?! Is she okay?!"

_"Her water broke..."_

_"GET HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

Teo cringed.

_"She's going into labor!"_

Teo jolted, "Shit!" He chucked the phone into his pocket.

"What is it?" Tela questioned at her retreating brother.

"Kikyo's in labor," with that, the three followed suit.

* * *

"Ugh! Kagome, I need pain medication!"

Kagome grabbed towels and wash clothes. She dropped the phone on the couch and lunged at Kikyo.

"Just a little longer. I know they'll be here soon. Just give it time," Kagome put the cloth on her sister's forehead.

"I can't Kagome. It's gonna happen. Here or there, it's _about _to happen," Kikyo wailed again.

The pain was becoming more intense, "When did we last go to the doctor?"

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Ughmm, well... Inuyasha took me to Teo when we visited youuuu... damn!"

Kagome made random sounds as she tried to comfort her sister as best she could.

"It was at least a month ago," Kikyo continued through clenched teeth.

"What did the doctor say?" Her words were soothing to Kikyo.

"He told me that the baby would be born within December 31st and January 5thhhhh," Kikyo hissed out her answer.

Kagome looked at the calender, "It's January 1st Kikyo. You're gonna have your baby."

Kikyo smiled as sweat leaked from her hair line, "I know."

The door flung open, and Teo barged in. Kikyo was more than glad to see her fiancee.

"Where have you been?!" Kikyo cried out.

"Trying to get to you," he kissed her sweaty forehead and picked her up bridal style.

"Get her to the hospital!" Tela shouted.

Teo nodded and rushed out the door with a very pregnant Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha hot on his trail. Tea and Tela stayed at the house.

"We'll wait for Ayeka, Toku and Souta to get back!" Tela yelled out the door.

"Okay. Lock the doors. They'll bring you as soon as you tell them!" Kagome shouted from the Van doors.

"Got it!" Tela and Tea shouted.

* * *

It had been two hours and Kikyo was still in labor.

"Damn it all to heeeellll!" She shouted as the pain grew.

"You're dilated nine centimeters," Dr. Keade smiled, "it won't be long now."

Kikyo gripped Teo's hand, "Hurryyyy!" She howled.

* * *

Kagome sat silently on the bench with Inuyasha. Her parents have yet to show up.

"Where are they?" She questioned.

"They'll be here," Inuyasha hugged her.

"Excuse ye," the two glanced up.

"Dr. Keade," Kagome stood to greet the doctor.

"Ye sister will be fine. Ye has dilated nine centimeters and is expected momentarily. Thee prosumes ye are waiting on ye parents?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Have a seat. Thee will return later with more on ye sister," the old lady bowed and walked for the door.

She nodded quietly. The sound of a humming that came from Inuyasha, brought the young female comfort. She leaned against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. The thoughts of fighting with Inuyasha for the last two days, plagued her. She wanted nothing more than to admit to him that she was just angry. Not at him, but at her damned _miko _powers. The only thing that was separating Inuyasha and herself from the future that longed to have, was the miko blood that ran through her veins. The powers that lay dormant in her petite body.

"What's up babe?" Inuyasha's voice startled her.

She jumped at the sound, "Oi? Nothing. I was just thinking."

Inuyasha smiled reaching his arm over her shoulder, "Don't think to...."

"Kagome!"

Kagome shot up from her seat, "Momma!"

They embraced. Excited giggles escaping them both. Toku was the next to be seen. His black hair pinned to his forehead. He was panting lightly. Souta caught up. The two males leaned against their knees, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"You have... got to... be... the fastest... woman I have ev....er known," Toku panted.

Souta regained posture, "You must.. of ran track... or something."

Ayeka giggled, "Nope, but running after Kagome, Kikyo and yourself left me in good shape."

Toku nodded quickly, "I never was good at running after them."

Ayeka kissed his cheek, "How is my baby?"

Kagome shrugged, "We won't know until she goes into labor."

"The doctor came out a few moments ago and revealed that she has dilated nine centimeters."

"Hey! How is she?"

The group turned to Tea and Tela. Tea clutched a milkshake between her claws.

"You always have something to eat huh?" Inuyasha playfully asked.

"This is a drink, duh," Tela grinned.

"She's fine. She should be pushing soon," Kagome smiled.

* * *

"AHHH!"

"Push Kikyo, ye have to push!" Keade coached between screams.

"I can't!!! It's tearing me apart!" She screeched.

"Come on baby. You can do it. Just push. I want you to see what _our _beautiful baby is going to look like," Teo kissed her hand as she gripped, white knuckles, his.

"This is about the hardest, most painful, damn thing I have ever...... DONE!"

"Almost, it's crowning!" Keade smiled.

"You're doing it," Teo cooed.

"Shut it! AHHH!!!!" She pushed again.

"The head," Keade clasped the child's head in her hands delicately.

"AHH! Hnnn!!" Kikyo squeezed harder.

"It's okay baby."

"The body. Just one more push," Keade coached for the final time.

"Damn it! AHHH!" Kikyo pushed for the last time.

Keade gripped the child and cut the cord. She then popped the tiny bottom. Wailing emitted from the infant.

"It's a girl," Keade spoke.

* * *

The waiting was killing everyone.

"She should be done now!" Kagome wailed.

Inuyasha silenced her, "Calm down. You're being really loud."

Kagome punched his arm, "Can it puppy."

He glared, "Stupid wench."

Kagome huffed, "What?"

"I said _stupid wench_. Need I enunciate it for you?" He dared.

"Why you, I atta beat you senseless!" Kagome lunged at him.

He caught her easily and battled her easily. She swung for him, but he dodged.

"You two cut it out," Ayeka warned.

Kagome huffed, "He started it."

"You did, with all that _whining_," Inuyasha corrected.

"You jerk," Kagome sat by her father leaving Inuyasha with her mother.

"Wench," Inuyasha turned. "OW!"

Kagome smirked.

"You threw your damn _shoe_ at me?!" He barked.

"Damn _right_," she crossed her arms.

"_Language_you two," Ayeka sighed.

Toku leaned back keeping quiet. Tea and Tela laughed as Souta played a video game.

"Ya'll are hopeless," Souta muttered.

"Shut up," the teens spoke in union.

* * *

Teo held out his arms as the old lady placed the small child into them. Kikyo smiled as she panted. Her hair plastered against her pale skin. The pain slowly subsiding, yet she still needed to be stitched. Teo turned and sat against the bed. He slowly handed the child to her mother. Kikyo's eyes brimmed with tears. She gazed at the beautiful child in her arms.

"She's.... beautiful," Kikyo chocked out.

"Yes, she is," Teo kissed her, "just like her momma."

Kikyo kissed him again. Smiling, she took her daughters features in. A small, pink creature wailed unhappily in the mixed coat of goo she was covered in. Black hair stuck firmly to the small skull, which barely covered the pointed ears she had inherited from her _biological _father. The _bastard_. Tiny clawed fingers gripped Kikyo's delicate finger. She wrapped her arms around her, kissing the child on her head. She then noticed the beautiful mixed coloring of her eyes. Sparkling green eyes, with the small amount of brown circling the pupil.

Keade approached, "May thee clean her up?"

Kikyo nodded, handing over her baby to the doctor. She watched as they wiped her off and cleaned out her nose. Dr. Keade placed the baby within a pink blanket and carried her back to her mom. Kikyo took her child protectively into her arms once again.

"What will ye name her?"

Kikyo shook her head, "I forgot about the name."

Teo let the infant wrap her tiny hand around his finger, "It's all up to you kobito."

"No. It's up to _us_," she corrected.

"But," Kikyo put her finger to his lips.

She shook her head, "Help me decide."

He nodded in response, "How about Harumi?"

"Satoku?"

"Kaguya?" Teo shrugged.

"Riko?"

"Ayana?"

"Dai?" Kikyo then squinted her nose. "Nah."

"Hatsuno?"

"Kaoru?"

"Mamoko?" Teo sighed.

"I just don't know," she spoke.

He snapped, "How about Sayomi?"

Kikyo eyed him, then her heart suddenly felt light. A smile eased her face, "Sayomi?"

Teo nodded.

"I love it. Sayomi Rei Higurashi," she nuzzled her daughters nose.

Teo took the sight in before him. Soon, she would be his wife. He would see her everyday holding that precious child. He snuggled into them.

"I can't wait to have Sayomi and you with me every day," he whispered.

"Don't forget the girls," Kikyo blushed.

"My love still blushes?" Teo said playfully.

"Well, of course."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Teo spoke.

The door eased open.

"Hey," Kagome said as she glided next to her sister.

"Wanna hold her?" Kikyo asked.

"You asked?" Kagome raised a brow.

Kikyo smirked, "You loser, here."

Kagome opened her arms. Kikyo settled the tiny tot against her sister. Ayeka and the others gathered around. Toku kissed his daughters forehead. He smiled down upon her.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"I know daddy. I love you."

"I love you dear," he replied.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked as she passed the little beauty to her mom.

"Sayomi Rei Higurashi," Teo announced.

"What a beautiful name," Kagome complimented and leaned against the wall.

"Eight pounds and two ounces," Kikyo said happily.

"She's twenty-two inches tall," Teo added.

The girls _aww'ed. _Inuyasha and Souta just smiled.

Toku took the child and kissed her skull, "My beautiful grand baby."

He then handed Sayomi to Inuyasha. The little girl cooed as she attacked his clawed finger. She shook it violently, her eyes sparkling in the light. He held back the huge grin that readied to take over his face. Kagome could see the look beyond his poor hiding. Sayomi was passed to Toku, who was ready to hold her once again.

"We really should leave," Ayeka spoke.

"To give ya'll time alone with Sayomi," Toku shook Teo's hand and kissed his daughter and grand child before leaving.

Ayeka followed suit as well as the others.

"I love you," Ayeka announced to the three before following her husband.

"Love you," they said in union.

Kagome stopped and looked back, "I'm proud of you Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up in surprise, "Why's that Kags?"

"Because," she took Inuyasha's hand, "you're an amazing woman. I look up to you. Even if we are twins."

Inuyasha kissed her fingers.

Kikyo smiled, a tear falling from her eye, "I love you Kagome. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you as well, Kiki."

With that, Kagome led Inuyasha out and the door closed quietly.

"She's something huh?" Teo said while rocking Sayomi in his arms.

"She is," Kikyo replied.

* * *

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hand tightly, "I saw the look you gave Sayomi."

"What baby?"

Kagome stopped. She turned and the wind blew her hair about her features. The sun shone against her skin. She reached up and touched his cheek. Her eyes boring into his beautiful golden ones.

He touched her hand, "What is it baby?"

"I saw the look Inuyasha," she smiled, "the look that Teo had when you handed Sayomi to him."

"I'm lost."

"You want a baby that you can call your own. One that you can hold and play with. You can watch grow up and brag to the neighbors by saying, _"Yeah, she's mine." _One you can help me dress. Protect her from boys when she gets older. You want a daughter we can call _ours." _

Inuyasha pulled her against him, "_We_ will have a daughter we can call our own. It doesn't matter if you give birth to her. She will be ours," he kissed her nose, "or _he _whichever gender we are blessed with, I'll love them all the same."

Kagome giggled, "Of course."

He leaned forward, her lips inches before his. He breathed against them, "I love you. More than I think I've ever loved."

Kagome smirked, "Show me."

He chuckled, "Right here?"

She nudged him playfully, "Kiss me you idiot."

Didn't have to tell him twice. He captured her lips. She let a soft moan escape her as a heated half-_demon_pressed his body fully against hers. The wind danced happily around them causing a slight shiver to run up Kagome's spine. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her before leading her to the Casino. His office was waiting. Kagome knew what he wanted by the bulge he was sporting in his jeans. She also knew he could smeel her arousal.

_Damn senses._

She laughed quietly. Her thoughts drifted back to her sister.

_She finally got what she wanted._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen up. Read && Review. Chapter Nineteen soon(:


	19. Expect the Unexpected

__

I Do NOT Own Inuyasha or Co. The song sung in this chapter is the tune to an "Oh Brother Where Art Thou?" song, but my loving cousin had **revised** the song to sing to my adorable niece when she can't sleep. She changed a lot of it around, but I'll only use one or two verses. I will change the name in her version as well.

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for Creating such an amazing Inuyasha world._

Chapter 19: Expect the Unexpected

* * *

_What now?_

She jerked awake to the sound of helpless cries. She threw her body from the bed, which she had currently been resting on, and flew down the hall to the small nursery. She opened the door to see her fiancee cradling the tiny child in his arms. He was bouncing and pacing the floor in attempt to silence the young one. Kikyo leaned against the door frame, her eyes still caked with sleep, as she watched the scene before her. A smile appeared upon her face as Teo brought Sayomi to her embrace. Sayomi had ceased her cries and peered up at her mother. Kikyo kissed the child's nose and craddled her in her arms. Teo softly kissed Kiyko's lips before heading out the door to the kitchen.

Kikyo settled in the rocker, that Kagome had bought her weeks ago, and rocked softly with her child. Sayomi clung to Kikyo's blouse, in attempt to receive a midnight feed, but Kikyo did not budge. Sayomi began to cry again at her failed mission. Sayomi was only allowed a bottle, full of breast milk, with a nipple that buldged like a real nipple. Sayomi was too young to notice the difference in the two, and happily took the bottle each time she was offered one. Teo returned moments later with a bottle for Sayomi. Kikyo offered the bottle to Sayomi, who took it gratefully. Kikyo began to sing softly in the quiet room as Teo sat silently in the chair across the room.

_You're so sweet little, Sayomi._

_You're so sweet little, Sayomi._

_Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop,_

_Gonna bring a bottle to my baby._

_Don't you weep pretty Sayomi._

_Don't you weep pretty Sayomi._

Teo smiled from across the room. He could hear the girls in their rooms finally stirring. Tela was the first to appear at the door, her fist rubbing furiously at her eyes. She peered through the dark at Kikyo. She immediately smiled and walked to the center. Tela was used to Sayomi now, but it was two in the morning and she rarely sleeps anymore. Tea came crawling to the door next. Her eyes transfixed on her family. She went to Tela and laid her head on her lap. Tela leaned her head against Teo's leg while she listened to Kikyo. Tea fell asleep listening to her soon to be sister-in-law. Teo laid his head back and let the soothing song surround him. Kikyo's angelic voice still filling the room.

_Go to sleep little, Sayomi._

_Go to sleep little, Sayomi._

_Daddy's gone away,_

_And your Momma's gone a stray._

_Don't need nobody but my Baby._

_Go to sleep little, Sayomi._

Kikyo kissed her daughters forehead as Sayomi finished her bottle. The nipple plopped from her tiny mouth as her eyes closed completely. Kikyo placed her in the crib and snuggled the green baby-blanket around her tiny form. Teo picked Tea up and carried her to her room. He returned shortly to take Tela as well. Kikyo kept the door open before walking back to her own room, well the room she would be sharing with Teo in four weeks.

Kikyo pulled the covers up to her chin. Her thoughts on her beautiful baby.

_How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful, baby girl?_

Then she closed her eyes and the memories of how her beautiful, baby girl was conceived.

**

* * *

**

_"Koga and you?" Inuyasha asked dumb founded._

_"Yes, in other words, mutt, we're together now." Kikyo blushed as Koga reached down to brush his lips against hers._

_Koga frowned, but tried to hide it. "_Hell, I thought she'd be jealous_." He shook his head._

_"Well that's great!" Kagome hugged both Kikyo and Koga. "Congradulations! I am so happy for you."_

_"Well, wolf-breath, Kagome and I have some dancing to do. If you'll excuse us, thank you." Inuyasha nudged between Kagome and Kikyo before taking Kagome's arm and leading her to the dance floor._

_Koga became angry and took Kikyo by the waist and led her to the entrance. _

_" Were are we going?" Kikyo asked._

_" To my house."_

_Kikyo turned to wave bye to Kagome. Kagome blew a kiss and Kikyo did the same. She turned back to Koga and sighed._

_"We just met not more than a week ago. Don't you think it's a little early to be going back to your place alone?" _

_Koga laughed. " Honey don't worry nothing is going to happen." _

_Kikyo nodded as he led her to his car. Koga drove about five miles before pulling into a driveway on the left side of the highway. __It was an average house that seemed small enough for a one person show, but big enough for two to live comfortably. He walked in and she followed. Inside was clean and it had one bedroom and a guest room. One bathroom was in his master bedroom and the other one was down the hall beside the guest room. Koga threw down his keys in the glass bowl by the door and took off Kikyo's jacket._

_Kikyo began to protest once Koga was leading her to his room. __" I thought you said nothing was going to happen." _

_Koga pulled her close. "Not unless you want something wild to happen to that beautiful, virgin body of yours." _

_"I don't." She replied._

_Koga captured her lips causing her to melt. She cursed herself for falling into a hole about it, but she couldn't help how wonderful he made her feel. She kissed back melting in his arms. Koga pushed her against the wall, one hand under her right thigh while he fumbled with the other trying to push into her shirt._

_Kikyo pulled away, "I don't want to do this now." _

_"Don't worry. You'll enjoy this." He continued to kiss her before he threw her on the bed. _

_"What are you doing?! I thought you said nothing would happen unless I wanted it to!" _

_Koga laughed, "I change my mind." _

_He kissed down her neck and stripped her of her clothes. He exposed her naked form to him and started to trail wet kisses down her neckline and chest. He rolled one nipple around in his mouth with his tongue as Kikyo held back a moan. He struck her aroused area with a clawed finger before shifting to the twin nipple. He made his way down, capturing her clit between his lips. She released a moan and struggled to escape._

_"Koga, please don't do this! I'm begging you." _

_Koga laughed as he made his way up her body. "You seem to be enjoying this."_

_"No, I am not!" She tried to move, but her pressed his erection against her core._

_"Stop moving." He moaned._

_"I don't want to do this!" She cried._

_" You will soon enough, Kagome." _

_Kikyo stopped to gape at him. "Kagome? I'm Kikyo. You bastard! Get off me!" _

_Koga laughed. "This is going to be fun." Koga stripped of his clothes and continued to force Kikyo's body to flare up in arousal. Kikyo cried out and begged him to stop._

_"Get the fuck off o...." Koga silenced her by shoving his engorged dick into her mouth._

_'_He wants me because I resemble Kagome_.' Kikyo was hurt, but she still struggled to escape._

_Koga clung to her head as he forced Kikyo's mouth open wider. She gagged at the new experience and swore she would never feel this used again. He pulled at her hair while her pumped his dick further into her throat. "Just like that. Oh, make daddy cum, baby." He grunted as his release hit full on. He pushed her face away and she spit the sperm onto the white sheets._

_"I hate you." She managed to say._

_Koga grinned. "Now, for the real fun."_

_Kikyo dashed for the door, but Koga caught her. He pulled her to him, his dick pulsing for some wet walls. Kikyo thrashed about while Koga silenced her. _

_"Do you want Kagome to die?! Huh? Do you want to be the reason your sister is dead?!"_

_Kikyo shook her head. "Then I suggest you stop moving, spread you legs and allow my dick to pulse inside you tight pussy!"_

_Kikyo tried to pry him off, but to no avail. Koga rammed himself into her up to the hilt. She let out a cry of pure agony as he slid deeper. Her blood pooled beneath her on the white sheets. Kikyo clawed at him, but it seemed to arouse him even more. Koga howled at the tightness of her virgin body. He growled as he flipped her over to her stomach. He clawed her breasts as he screwed her from behind. He slammed her face into the pillows and ravished at her ass. He pushed deeper until his released spewed from his dick. _

_"Kagome! Ugh!" He howled._

_After regaining his breath, he shoved Kikyo into the head board. He got up and headed to the bathroom. Turning, he spoke._

_"You tell anyone this, and your sister will be dead lying beside my parents, ten feet beneath the dirt I walk on."_

_He left, leaving Kikyo broken on the bed behind him. The shower turned on and Kikyo dashed for her clothes. She fled the house before he finished his shower and realized she was gone._

* * *

Arms enveloped Kikyo, jolting her from her nightmare. She sat up quickly scanning the room. Teo lifted up to hug her shaking body to his. He kissed her cheek. "You okay, baby?"

Kikyo nodded and settled down beside him. "Yes, I'm fine."

He wrapped around her as she snuggled deeper into the covers. The house was fairly quiet and she couldn't wait until the daylight arrived. She needed to talk to Kagome.

* * *

"Stop it." Kagome huffed as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Come here." Inuyasha protested.

"No, I want to take a shower."

"I'll join you." He kissed her neck.

"I'd love that, but we just had _hot_, _morning_ sex. Technically, I still have you all over me. Let me take one _alone_. I promise you can join me next time."

"Whatever." He pushed her away and settled on the bed.

"Okay, that was unnecessary wasn't it?"

"Keh." Inuyasha kept his eyes on the ceiling.

Kagome turned to glare. "Really? You're going to flounce, ignore me and get all mad because I want to shower alone? That's mature Inuyasha. You do know you're an ass sometimes."

He shot up and growled. "Watch your tongue Kagome."

"Ha. You really are something. I'll be done later. Sulk for all I can." She threw her hands up in the air and turned away.

The bathroom door shut with a click. He laid back down and cursed the Heavens that always seem to allow him to make Kagome angry. He punched the head board and made his way up and out of the room. He galloped down the stairs to meet Toku. Toku was hanging up his coat as well as Ayeka's. He nodded his head towards the old man before turning left and into the kitchen. Ayeka had just sat down her groceries from her previous trip to the store. Inuyasha noticed she was humming a beautiful tune. He walked over to hug her and kiss her delicate cheek. Ayeka smiled and rubbed the triangular appendage before setting off to cook lunch.

Ayeka threw on her apron with _My Momma Cooks Best_, the one Kagome had made her when she was in Elementary. Inuyasha washed his hands, in effort to help his soon to be mother-in-law, when the phone started to ring. Before Ayeka could retrieve the phone, Inuyasha dried his hands off and went to answer it for her. She smiled and continued to hum as she cut carrots and celery for his ramen.

"Moshi, Moshi. This is the Higurashi residence."

_"Morning Inuyasha."_

"Hey there Kiki. How's Sayomi?"

"_Fine. I am planning on bringing her by this afternoon. I'm sure the family would enjoy seeing her._"

"Of course, it's been nearly a month."

"_She's finally ready for the outside world._" Kikyo spoke.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"_No, well, I need to speak to Kagome_."

Inuyasha laughed, "Should of said that sooner. I'll go get her for you."

"_Thanks Inu_." Kikyo replied softly.

Inuyasha smiled and set the receiver on the counter. He bounded up the steps, missing every other one, before he reached Kagome's door. He knocked softly. "Hey, baby?"

Kagome opened the door. "Yes?"

Inuyasha examined her. Her hair, converted from straight to deep curls, hung wet and plastered to her skin. The thin tank-top covered her chest and stomach, but stopped at the hem of her faded jeans. He tried to hide the smile, for he knew she wasn't happy with him after his little tryan earlier.

She eyed him for a spilt second. "What is it Inuyasha?"

He shook his head. "Kikyo's on the phone for you."

Kagome nudged by and walked to the kitchen. She picked the phone up. "Moshi, Moshi dear sister."

"_I'm coming by after lunch. Teo is working and I want to bring Sayomi to see the family, but we _need _to talk._" Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded, "Absolutely. I'll be here waiting."

Kikyo replied and then Kagome hung up. She turned to Ayeka. "Kiki's coming over with Sayomi. Teo's working and she wants to bring Sayomi by."

Ayeka, her humming ceased, smiled with glee. "Wonderful. When?"

"After lunch."

Ayeka nodded and set off to chopping the vegetables with an even more happy, humming tune vibrating from her throat. Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked from the kitchen and up the stairs. He reached for her wrist. She whipped around, her hair still wet and clining to her forehead, thrashed in wet, violet curls around her. She removed his clawed hand.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"What's your problem?" His voice a little more harsh then meant.

"My problem?! What nerve do you have asking me that?"

He stepped up. "You're acting like I did something terrible."

She threw her hands up and turned up the steps. He followed her to the room. The door slammed in his face, but he opened it to storm in after her. "You are so selfish! We do everything you want this morning. _Everything_! I want to take a simple shower _alone _and you push me! Then you get mad and ignore me! Now tell me, why shouldn't I be upset?"

Inuyasha growled. "What, wench? Want me to apologize? All we do is fight! All we _ever_ do is fight."

"Whose fault is that?! Huh?"

He stood silent. "Oh, so it's me then? It's always me?" Kagome bellowed.

"I didn't say that!" He protested.

"You implied it!"

"I did not! Damn it, just calm down! You are always getting pissy for no reason!"

"You are my reason for being pissy!" She screamed.

Inuyasha fumed. "Fine! Then maybe we shouldn't be together!"

Once the sentence was said, Kagome held back her tears for as long as possible. She clutched a strap of the tank she was wearing and stood as still as stone. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the words sunk in and he reached for her. "Baby, I didn't..."

"No," her voice barely a whisper. "...you're right. If all we do is fight, maybe we don't need to be together."

She turned her head and closed her eyes. He took a step forward, but then two back. "Kagome, please don...."

"Leave Inuyasha. I can't speak to you right now." She held in the sobs.

Inuyasha held back his own emotions, but turned and opened the door. Before he stepped through, he spoke. "I didn't mean it. I love you, Higurashi. I'm sorry. God, I love you." He punched the wall before stepping through and closing it quickly.

Kagome let the tears fall as soon as she heard the click. "_I love you, Takahashi_."

* * *

Sorry to cut it so short, but you should really enjoy the next chapter! I need reviewers! This story will get better. I _PROMISE_.

R&R Chapter 19 up. Chapter 20 soon(:


	20. The Day After

__

I Do NOT Own Inuyasha or Co.

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for Creating such an amazing Inuyasha world._

Chapter 20: The Day After

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kagome pulled herself from the tangled sheets. She wiped the tear streaks from her face as she went to open the door. Souta stood there, waiting patiently for her. He smiled and hugged her apologetically. She sighed and returned the jester. He took her wrist and led her to the living area. Ayeka looked worried, but she didn't pester her daughter for details. Kagome, once again, sighed. She walked to the couch and sat beside her father. Quickly, he enveloped her in a hug as she settled down.

* * *

_"Damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped the stair case and feld to the door. _

_Toku stood from his seat to question the boy, "We heard yelling. Are you two okay?"_

_"Ask her." He spoke with a vicious hiss._

_Ayeka came through the kitchen door, "Inuyasha? Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, everything is so damn well perfect!" He spoke with venom dripping off every word._

_"Now, son, I know you are upset, but raising your voice won't help the situation." Toku reached to touch his shoulder._

_Inuyasha stood still, "You're right. I apologize to the both of you, but I have to leave."_

_"Will you be back tonight?" Ayeka asked with a confused look._

_Inuyasha didn't answer. He kissed her cheek, nodded his respects to Toku and left without a single word._

_The door shut quietly, leaving two bewildered parents in the wake of silence._

* * *

"It's over." She whispered.

Toku kissed her forehead. "Over?"

Kagome nodded, "For the most part, I assume. He said we shouldn't be together. All we do is fight. Ever since I discovered I was not born to carry a child, all we've done is fight. I return from the hospital, all we do is fight. We have such amazing times together, then we end up arguing over absolutely nothing."

Ayeka sat beside her, "Every couple fights Kaggie."

Kagome looked to her mother. The childhood nickname brought a smile to her face. She choked back tears and inhaled sharply. Ayeka could see the tears that brimmed her lashes. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to her oldest daughter.

"It's okay to cry about the things that make you sad. I have come to realize, in my years as a teen and a mother, that crying relieves stress and pain. If you want to cry, baby, just let it go."

"It makes me feel weak." Kagome groaned.

"No one in the house or on those streets," she pointed to the open window. "...believes you to be a weak woman."

Toku nodded his head, "You are strong Kagome. Stronger than anyone whom we've come across." He paused. "You know, Kikyo looked up to you when you two were younger."

"She would follow you and mimic your every movement." Ayeka laughed.

"We're twins. We always did that." Kagome corrected.

"No, baby." Toku smiled. "Kikyo would come home from a friends house and tell us how much she missed you when you were away at camp."

"One time, she came home to tell us that she got into a situation with a bully at the park and how she asked herself _What would Kaggie do at a time like this? _She had you on her mind, day in and day out." Ayeka said.

"Why?" Kagome questioned her parents story.

"Because, she said you were strong and she envied to be strong like you." Toku finished.

Kagome sniffled and hugged her parents. "She's the strong one now."

With that, she got up and walked to the door. Ayeka stood to follow, but Toku took her by the wrist and kissed her fingers. Ayeka turned to eye her husband.

"Our baby is growing up. She needs to figure things out alone. She'll be okay." Toku took her into his arms.

"I know, but.... but this is the first time she's ever been _in _love."

Toku smiled, "Baby, this is her battle. Let her fight it."

Ayeka nodded, kissed his lips softly, and walked back to the ramen.

* * *

I darted from the shrine grounds in a full out run, holding the tears for as long as I could, but it was impossible with the wind lashing at me as I ran. I stumbled along the side-walk trying to avoid the people walking around me. I flew around the corner of the WacDonald's restaurant in hopes to reaching the _Goshinboku _before I literally broke in public. I didn't know how long I had been running, but by the looks of my surroundings and the aching in my legs, I was far from home. I spotted that I had run down town to the park on the East side of the Tokyo.

My breathing had become ragged. My chest was throbbing. My heart was _breaking_. I guess I was running for the park that held the home of _Goshinboku. _I jumped the shin-high fencing and dashed through the sand box. The park was deserted leaving the space empty for me to run through. I hoped over the other side of the shin-high fence, which I had landed gracefully, but once I reached the tree, I stumbled over one of the huge roots and tumbled to the ground. I laid there, the cold wind hitting my tear, streaking face. I was regretting my choice in clothing as I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to block of the cold. The tears soaked my face while I sobbed uncontrollably.

_Stupid Inuyasha!_

My mind screamed at him for saying something so hurtful to me, but deep down, I know he didn't mean it. Well, not entirely, that is. I know we fight a lot. Hell, everyone in Tokyo knows we fight. I also know that he was one of the most egotistical, demanding jerks I'd ever met, but I loved him. _Period_. I sat against the trunk listening to the leaves rustling in the branches above me. My mind wandering to the silver haired man that so openly broke my heart. I wondered where the idiot was, though I figured he was back at Miroku's or the Casino sulking. I shook my head violently.

_Who cares where he is!_

I tried, honestly tried, to stop the tears and suck it up, but I wanted, no, _needed_ to cry for a little while longer. Mother was right. It _does _relieve stress and pain. The sun was in high noon by the time I had took off running, now it was towards the West of Tokyo. I wasn't paying attention, obviously, but no one had tried to contact me.

_Oh no, it's your mother calling._

_What does she want?_

_Dun... Dun... Dun..._

I tensed up as my mother's ring tone found a way through my jean pocket. _I spoke too soon._ I slid my hand down and captured the phone. I pressed _send_, though not really wanting to talk. Pressing the phone to my ear, I spoke.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome, I understand you're upset and hurt, but honestly, are _you _trying to give me a complete heart attack?!"_

I winced at the sound of her up-rising voice, "Sorry momma. The time slipped away."

I heard her sigh_, "Where are you?" _

I stood, touching the base of the tree, "_Goshinboku._"

_"Excuse me? Did you say Goshinboku?"_

I nodded my head, but honestly, what good did that do? "Yes, ma'am."

She raised her voice, once again, "_That's in Shikon Park on the East of Tokyo! You're down town?! I can't believe you ran that far!"_

I pulled the phone away from my ear, "Mom, calm down. I just needed to breath. It's good for me to visit the tree every once in awhile."

_"Okay, Kaggie. I understand, but please warn us before you go so far without anyone knowing." _Her voice was gentle.

"Yes, momma." I paused for a slight second. "I'll be home shortly. Just five more minutes?"

_"Of course. See you soon."_

I clicked _end _and went back to studying the tree. I placed my hand on the mark that had been permanently embedded in the truck of the believe _Goshinboku. _When I was young, my grandmother would sit Kikyo and I down to tell us the story of _Torayami _and _Hikaru_. I closed my eyes and relived the memory of her gentle voice.

* * *

_"Baba-san! Tell Kagome that Torayami fell in love with the priestess that was resurrected from the witch!"_

_"No, tell Kikyo that Torayami fell in with the miko that had saved him from his bindings!"_

_Jii-chan stared at the two young twins and shook his head. He kissed his wife's cheek and made his way back into the living room while murmuring some words that consisted of _nosey-grand-kids_ and how he'd never get peace and quiet. _

_"Now, now. Let's not fight about this, my dears."_

_Kikyo sat beside Kagome as Baba-san sat in her chair and leaned back. She adjusted herself in the cozy chair and smiled._

_"Tell us the story Baba-san." Kagome begged._

_"Yes, please!" Kikyo bellowed._

_Baba-san nodded, "It all started....."_

_In the Sengoku Jidai a thousand years ago, there lived a half-demon, whom was the decedent of the vicious Tiger. He was a fast, vicious creature with every intention of stealing the Shikon no Tama from the shrine maiden, Hikaru. Torayami was the son of the great Lord, Toratashino. His father was a mighty demon whom had fallen in love with a mere human, Takura. Torayami was shunned his entire life for being a mixed and grew older living in a state of paranoia and cruelty. He hated everyone and trusted no one, that was until her met the shrine priestess, Hikaru. _

_Hikaru was a beautiful woman who had the possession of the Shikon no Tama. She was the guardian of the sacred jewel and vowed to protect it with her life. Then she met Torayami and everything she believed decided to crumble around her. Torayami followed Hikaru every where, watching her to make sure the beauty was safe. She met with Torayami and befriended him, allowing him close. She wanted his trust and she knew it would be hard to receive. However; Hikaru wasn't completely honest with the half-demon. _

_She had once told him that she wished for him to be human so they could be together. Torayami did not understand why the woman he had come to love, wished to change him. Hikaru explained that a shrine maiden was not to interact with half-demons or any demon who wished to seek the power of the jewel she protected. Torayami had assured her that since she was the guardian, he would not take it for himself. Hikaru told him that if he was willing to be with her, she would give him the jewel and make him human. __He loved her, a little more than necessary, and agreed to meet her the next afternoon at sun down. _

_However, the next day did not go as planned by the two lovers. Hikaru took the jewel to the field where she told Torayami to meet her, but when she stepped to the clearing, a menacing demon attacked her. She fell to the ground, blood flowing from her shoulder and the jewel only an arms length away. The jewel was scooped up by Torayami. He laughed at her, telling her how foolish it was to believe a half-demon when he wished to be a full blooded youkai. Hikaru fell to the ground, but she smiled. She didn't trust Torayami, so she had brought him a fake version of the jewel. Once he left, she made her way back to the village. _

_Torayami had found that Hikaru did not bring the jewel as promised and ran to the village. He crashed into the shrine and stole the jewel, hopping along the roof tops until he heard a cry._

_"Torayami!"_

_He was in mid leap when he had turned to see the woman he loved, bleeding and pointing a bow and arrow at him. Before he could react, Hikaru shot the bow and the arrow flew through the air, striking Torayami in the chest and pinning him to the Goshinboku. He looked at her with guilt and hurt in his eyes. The last thing he saw was Hikaru picking up the jewel. She did not kill Torayami, she could not kill him. A part of her still loved him. She betrayed him and all for nothing. He had dropped the jewel, sending it flying to Hikaru. She picked it up and vowed to have it burned with her, for she was fading fast. _

_The jewel was indeed burned with her body, never to be seen again._

_"However, Torayami and Hikaru were not aware that an evil demon named Seiko, had deceived the two of them into believing each had betrayed the other. That is how the story goes." Baba-san finished._

_"Wait! You didn't tell of the miko who saved him!" Kagome cried out._

_"Indeed I did not. Very well then." _

_Five hundred years after Hikaru had sealed Torayami with the arrow of sealing, a young woman stumbled across him. __Mayumi was a beautiful young woman. She was the resurrection of Hikaru, but Mayumi didn't know who Hikaru was. Once she crossed the path of Goshinboku, she pulled herself up to the branches that had Torayami confined to the tree. Mayumi studied the arrow that had him pinned as well as the two tiger ears upon his head. Mayumi thought he was beautiful with his long orange hair. He had the tiger ears with black tips that stayed motionless in the wind. _

_She touched the ears, smiling lightly at how peaceful his face looked. Mayumi was admiring his features when her side pulsed and she fell to the forest floor. She cried as the pain increased with amazing power. Mayumi grabbed for the branch, but was knocked back by a string of web. A spider demon, Chula, came scurrying from the trees, landing on feet behind Mayumi. _

_Fear struck her as well as the pain. She touched Torayami and when she turned to look at him, he had his eyes open. Beautiful, violet eyes that shined with hate, and revenge._

_"I thought I smelled a betraying wench!"_

_Mayumi stared up with a puzzling look, "Excuse me? What did you call me?"_

_He scoffed, "I said, I thought I smelled a betraying wench!"_

_She stood with an evil glare, "I'll have you know, my name is not wench, it's....."_

_"I know who you are Hikaru. Don't play stupid with me." He cut her off._

_"Hikaru? My name is Mayumi. Ma-Yu-Mi!" She got nose to nose with him._

_"Mayumi?" He stared at her for a second. "Oh, now I see it. It's true, you're not Hikaru, she was much more beautiful."_

_Mayumi fumed with anger, "Why you arragont son of a...."_

_"Shut up human. Give me the Shikon no Tama!"_

_Mayumi turned to the demon, "What are you talking about? What is the Shikon no Tama?"_

_Torayami scoffed, "You have the jewel?"_

_"No, I don't." She replied._

_"Yes, the human has it. She lie. Stay out of this half-breed." Chula ran towards Mayumi, flinging her up with a leg and striking her side._

_She was sent flying into Torayami with a nasty crack. He went to catch her, but the huge branches kept him. "If you remove this damn arrow, I could kill the bastard."_

_Mayumi cried in pain as she reached up and the arrow flashed gold and was disintegrated. Torayami grinned and cracked his knuckles. He jumped from the tree to attack the creature. Mayumi sat up, blood pouring from her wound. She glared at the two fighting over a jewel._

_What jewel?_

_Mayumi felt her side pulse and a pain shot through her. She removed her hand to see a pink orb fall to the ground. Her blood covered it as she reached for the jewel. "Is this what they are after?"_

_Torayami struck Chula with a vicious stab to the chest. Chula fell to the ground with a cry of pur agony. Torayami stalked towards Mayumi, but she held up her arms in defense to cover herself from attack. Chula shot up and raced for her, but was killed by a green wave from Mayumi's hands. Torayami had dodged the attack and landed feet from the ashes of the spider demon. _

_Mayumi was picked up gracefully and taken to the village. She held on to the jewel with all the strength she had left. _

_"Thus, the story goes on with the adventure of how Mayumi shattered the jewel and traveled with Torayami and a few friends in attempt to gather the jewel shards."_

_"Before Seiko could, right Baba-san?"_

_"Yes, correct dear." Baba-san patted Kikyo on the head and kissed them both._

_"I love you two girls. So very much."_

* * *

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, "We love you two baba-san. So very much."

"She loved us too."

Kagome whipped around. Her eyes focusing on her surroundings. She smiled when she saw Kikyo standing there with Sayomi in her arms. Kagome jumped from the roots and helped her sister to the top. Kikyo thanked her and settled against the trunk. Kagome cradled Sayomi in her arms as she too settled back. Kikyo leaned against Kagome and sighed. Her eyes weary from coming out so far.

"I was on my way home." Kagome spoke.

"I wanted to visit the tree as well." Kikyo replied.

Kagome smiled and kissed Sayomi's sleeping face. "Why'd you bring Sayomi?"

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I wanted her first outdoor experience to be the tree."

Kagome laughed, "You didn't want to leave her, did you?"

Kikyo smiled, "Nope."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but then the time came to pull out of the memories and get on home. They sun was setting quickly. Kagome held Sayomi as she pulled Kikyo up.

"I still need to talk to you," Kikyo said as she dusted off.

Kagome smiled, "I do too."

They exited the forest and made their way on the path to home. The clock on the big screen above WacDonalds, flashed half past seven. Kikyo linked arms with her double and smiled down at the sleeping infant. Her eyes then glancing around her. _Thank God for daylight savings time. _She turned her attention back to Kagome, who had a sad expression hidden behind her eyes.

"Kagome, I didn't finish everything I told you about Sayomi's conceived date."

Kagome turned to Kikyo, still walking down the path. "It was you he cried for. You he begged for as I was beat into oblivion. It was you that he wanted to ravish. If he had gotten what he wanted, he would of killed you after. Kagome, he was a phsyco for you."

Kagome's eyes welled with tears, "You could of died."

Kikyo smiled, "I always wondered what it would be like to die. I figured dying in the place of someone I loved was worth it."

Kagome hugged Kikyo, without waking Sayomi, "I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I didn't say anything because, well... I was terrified. He didn't only hurt me the night she was conceived, but many nights after that. It was a good month later, before I realized what was going on and how I had to get out of there."

Kagome seemed hurt, depressed almost, "I didn't want to relive what you endured, but I guess you telling me was for the best. Though he's dead, I feel more at ease knowing that you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Kikyo laughed, "Yeah." She hid the pain that she knew she had inflicted on Kagome, but she had to let her know. It was killing her.

Kagome smiled, "You hide pain well, dear sister."

"You as well. Now, why are you hiding pain behind your eyes tonight?" Kikyo linked arms again.

"Mom didn't fill you in?"

"On what?"

"Inuyasha and I."

The look on Kikyo's face told Kagome she really didn't know. Kagome brushed of the feeling of crying, "He... he told me that we shouldn't be together because all we ever do is... is fight."

The house was only a few blocks away, but Kikyo stopped abruptly. Her eyes wide and the had the feeling that someone smashed a fist in her chest. She let out a long sigh. "I knew something was wrong with you. I had this feeling. This feeling that you were hurt."

Kagome stopped walking and turned to Kikyo, "I felt that when you were with Koga, though I figured you weren't trying to contact me. I should of known."

"No, it's all right now. I just wish I had come sooner."

"Don't make this seem so big. My problem is a minor. It happens all the time. What you went through was traumatic."

Kikyo brushed it off, "I wouldn't have that beautiful baby if it weren't for that piece of shit."

Kagome laughed. Kikyo walked up to her, gripping her shoulders, "Listen to me. This isn't a minor problem. You two are perfect... well, sometimes, but the fact is, Inuyasha and you mesh so well together. You both are stubborn and won't admit the other is right, but aside from that, you are meant to be."

Kagome shook her head, "No, not anymore. He was my rock, but he broke my heart, over something stupid. I can't be with someone who gets angry over the littlest things."

"No, you don't mean that." Kikyo shook her head and sighed. "You love him, but you're too stubborn to realize that you want him in your life, whether you think you mesh or not."

Kagome knew her sister was right, but what could she do? She couldn't run back to him. He did her wrong and he's be the one to apologize. Not her, not this time.

They walked to the house and opened the door. Ayeka kissed the girls cheeks and hugged Kagome. She pried the child from her arms and walked to the living room. Kikyo told her mother she would be staying the night and Teo agreed to pick them up the next day. Sayomi awoke to the sound of Teo and Kikyo talking, but didn't make a huge fuss about being woken up. Kagome too the child and went to fetch a nightly bottle. It was rounding up to half past eight and Kagome was getting tired. Kikyo had the same look of sleep written on her face.

Kikyo kissed Teo goodnight and he left quietly. Kikyo put Sayomi in the bed with her and Kagome on the other side. The bottle tilted up-right and the soft melody that the two heard when they were younger.

_Go to sleep little, Sayomi._

_Go to sleep little, Sayomi._

_Daddy's gone away and your momma's gonna stay._

_Don't need nobody but the baby._

_Go to sleep little, Sayomi._

The house grew quiet and before they finished the lyrics, Sayomi was sound asleep, the bottle lying next to her body. Kagome placed it on the desk and rolled to face the two. Kikyo kissed her fingers and placed them on Kagome's forehead and Kagome returned the jester. Sleep swooped down to capture the two.

Kagome only weeping silently because she knew she missed Inuyasha, but she wasn't going to admit it, not yet anyway.

* * *

Chapter 20 up(: So it's a little unusual, well.... I rather drag this out a little longer. I still have no reviews, but it was a hit on my other account, though I still have no password for. I just transferred it here. Same story, new attitude for the author. I'm ready for a new challenge and a new way to tell my stories.

Hope you enjoy. I want my reviewers back. I miss them):

Chapter 21 soon(:

R&R.


	21. He's Right

_I Do NOT Own Inuyasha or Co._

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for Creating such an amazing Inuyasha world._

_Another little thing: I **CHANGED**Inuyasha's name from **Takasugi** to **Takahashi**. I'm writing both my fanfictions at two different times, but I rather make Inuyasha's last name the same as the other story I am writing. Less confusing that way. Okay. Thank you for reading(:_

Chapter 21: He's Right

* * *

_I'm not going to apologize to the wench._

Inuyasha sat quietly in his leather chair, that resembled that of a lazy-boy, as he peered across Tokyo. His silver hair was pulled into a tight braid that fell down his back. The usual business suit that he wore, consisting of the casual button up, white shirt that was rolled to his elbows and the tie hung loosely around his neck. Technically, he didn't give a rat's ass about looking _professional _at work. He was still torn up about his failing relationship. The molten orbs stared aimlessly at the sky. It was covered in a deathly gray color and the rain was coming down like, how did that saying go? Like cats and _dogs_.

_I hate that damn saying._

Inuyasha ran his clawed hand down his face. He hadn't slept well since the day he stormed from Kagome's room. The hanyou wondered what she'd say if he picked up the phone and dialed her number. Would she even answer?

_Probably not._

He slammed his fists into the desk top and stood furiously. He figured pacing about would do some good, but it only angered him more. Inuyasha spotted the frame of him and Kagome that she had gotten him for his last birthday. It was a silver frame with the two of them from their first _official _date. He smiled as he trailed one clawed finger over the word _Love _that was embedded at the top of the frame. Her smile was so bright and happy in the picture. He himslef wore a smile that day. He closed his eyes and pictured the date as if had only been yesterday.

* * *

_"Inuyasha, careful!" The bubbly, raven haired girl laughed._

_"I am!" Inuyasha slid across the floor, face stopping at the blades of Kagome's skates._

_"Let me help you." She placed her out-stretched hand to him as he gratefully accepted._

_"Thanks, Kagome." He smiled as she did her best to pull him up._

_The ice was a bit more slippery than she thought and the weight of his body was more massive than hers. She slipped and fell on top of Inuyasha. _

_"Aehh!" Kagome squealed as his arms wrapped securely around her waist._

_"Stupid wench. I'm a lot heavier than you are." He blushed._

_"My names Ka-Go-Me. Not wench, and I was only being helpful." She mumbled._

_"I'm sorry, Ka-Go-Me." _

_Kagome smiled. "How is it that a Takahashi is here with me tonight?"_

_Inuyasha's molten orbs pierced her chocolate ones as he leaned up to her ear. "How is it that I'm here with the most beautiful woman in Tokyo?"_

_Kagome laughed. "That was corny, but sweet." She paused to trail her finger down his jaw line. "I'm here because I fell in love with a man who sees me for me and not just another piece of ass."_

_This time Inuyasha laughed. Kagome smiled. "I don't deserve you."_

_He stopped. "What?"_

_"I don't deserve you." She repeated._

_"Kagome, that's no..." He stopped._

_Kagome had placed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her petite waist and deepened the kiss._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha growled and tossed the frame into the wall. A loud crack erupted the room and the frame lay broken on the floor. The picture settled under the broken glass like a lonely child. Inuyasha, finally realizing what he had just done, punched the wall.

_If anything, Kagome, I don't deserve you._

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as the door eased open. Inuyasha turned to meet the eyes of Miroku. He then turned back to walk to his desk. "What is it, Miroku?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, it's been two days. It's not healthy to hide from...."

"I'm not hiding from anything!" He barked.

"... as I was saying, it's not healthy to hide from Kagome. I talked to Kikyo this morning and she told me..."

* * *

Kagome stepped off the elevator and walked to the doors of Inuyasha's office.

_Okay. You can do this Kags. Just knock, enter, and talk to him._

She straightened her dress and lifted her right hand to knock, but paused in mid air as voices filtered from the crack. She pressed her ear to the hard wood and listened quietly.

* * *

"I'm not hiding from the wench either."

"Would you stop interrupting me?"

Inuyasha growled, but plopped into his seat.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I talked to Kikyo this morning and she told me that Kagome was not home this morning."

"Why would I care?"

"You do care, man. You've always cared about Kags. You've never once felt as bad about a girl as you have the last two days."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It has to do with everything!" Miroku snapped.

"I told her we shouldn't be together. She told me to leave, I tried to apologize, I _did _apologize, but she still made me leave!" Inuyasha was on his feet. "I gave her everything, then I went and ruined it. What do you want me to do?"

"Go to her. Tell her!" Miroku explained.

"No!" Inuyasha barked. "If she wants me back, she'll come to me."

Miroku glared. "_You_ made the idiot statement. _You_ made her believe you didn't want her. _You _made yourself isolate yourself to the office. Do you get where I am going with this?"

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah. Yeah. It's all my fault. I'm the cause of this. Blah, blah!"

Miroku's temper was exceeding the limit. "Yes, you are!"

Inuyasha snapped. "I don't care! So what if I loved her. Maybe I made the right decision. Maybe she needs someone who's not a lowly half-_breed_ and can find someone who deserves her! Maybe, maybe I don't want her back anymore." As soon as the words were spoken, he felt his heart shatter into as many pieces as the frame on the floor.

* * *

Kagome's heart stopped and she grabbed the dress at her chest. She leaned away from the door, tears streaming down her face. She back slowly away, trying not to hint she was there. Her eyes clouded over and a soft sob escaped her lips.

* * *

"You don't mean that. You love her. If anything, you love her more than you should. She deserves to be loved as much as she loves you. Inuyasha, you give her what she needs, don't drop that just because you spoke a few idiotic words. Apologize and let her now how you truel..."

Inuyasha silenced him. "You smell that?"

"What?" Miroku asked dumb-founded.

Inuyasha pushed by him and swung open the door. Kagome's eyes wide and coated in tears. She gasped and stumbled back, trying to run for the elevator doors.

"Kagome!" He shot after her, swiftly attaching to her wrist.

"Let go you... you... _bastard!_" She shouted.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough. I heard enough." She sobbed.

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. "Listen, Kagome, what you heard..."

"I don't care!" She thrashed at him as his grip loosened from her wrist. She swung madly and slapped him, _hard_.

Inuyasha stood, his cheek pulsing with a red print and a burning sting. He watched as she broke into more sobs. Her beautiful, brown eyes shining with tears that he had caused, yet again. He reached for her, but she backed up. "Kagome, I..."

"Save it." She whispered. "I'm through." She took off to the elevator. "We're through." She stepped on and as soon as the doors closed, she fell to the bottom and cried her heart out.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped breathing for a second or two, but soon Miroku was beside him. "You see, Inuyasha? This is what happens when you speak words that are never meant to be spoken. Especially from someone whose in love with that woman who just left in tears."

Inuyasha growled. His fists clenched and unclenched rapidly.

Miroku sighed. "Then again, maybe _you _don't deserve her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Miroku walked away to the office on the far end of the hall. Inuyasha stood there with a deep frown gracing his face. He let out a long growl and soon his fist found a home in the wall to his left.

_Inconsiderate jerk._

Inuyasha stormed into his office, slamming the door shut behind him. He stalked to his desk with an angry stomp before plopping unhappily into his chair. He propped his elbows on the smooth top and buried his face into his massive hands. The room was quiet, too quiet, and it made him even more uneasy.

He sat there for an hour, contemplating on what he was going to do to make it up to her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Inuyasha jerked up. The phone buzzing angrily on the hook. He picked it up quickly.

"What?!" He barked.

_"...."_

"Hello?" He calmed down a little.

_"...."_

"Kagome?" His voice now a whisper.

_Click._

Inuyasha slammed the receiver down on the cradle. "Damn it!"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Kagome?!" He answered as he picked up the phone once again.

_"Inuyasha."_

"Kikyo?"

_"Not who you were expecting, but I need to talk to you."_

"Sorry, I'm just aggravated and tense."

_"I know."_

"Cafe Shikon in half an hour?"

_"Absolutely."_

_Click._

Inuyasha hung up the phone and leaned back. His massive hands ran a wide streak through his silver mane as he mumbled a few incoherent words. He rested his head against his desk to think. His head was rolling with a million thoughts at one time. He sighed.

_It has to get better._

* * *

_The chair swirled around as he stood abruptly and stalked to the door. He grabbed his coat and flung it against his shoulder. His anger died down a few decimals as he crossed the red carpet._

_"I'm taking lunch." He told Miroku as he passed the open door way._

_Miroku didn't look up, nor pay any attention the the man that passed by. Inuyasha pressed a few buttons on his cell then gently put it to his head._

_"Hello?"_

_"Rin."_

_"Inuyasha? How are you?"_

_"Ask me that in a year."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Tell Sesshomaru I won't be back into work until later. I have a lunch date."_

_"With the lovely, furture Takahashi?"_

_"No." His reply almost a growl._

_"Mind telling me what's the problem?" _

_"Not really. You might catch Kagome before she tells Sango. I'm sure you three have a lot to talk about once the story is over." This time, his reply came out as a low bark._

_"Fine. I'll tell Sesshomaru. You know, you might want to work on your people skills, Inu." With that she hung up quickly._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shut his phone with a snap. The doors to the Casino flew open as the crowd of people passed him by. Deep clouds covered his eyes as he looked out about the parking lot. He paid no mind to anyone that passed him or to the shoutingthat quickly surrounded him. Inuyasha crossed the parking lot slowly, reaching the road in a short distance. He didn't feel the need to drive, for his only thoughts consisted of Kagome and how he desperately needed her in his life._

_"Mr. Takahashi!"_

_"Dude, look out!"_

Honk_! _Honk_! _Honk_!_

_Crash!_

_It happened too fast. The surrounding area fell silent as the body tumbled to the ground. Glass crumbled from the shattered windshield, blood covered the ground and Inuyasha laid, grunting in pain, beneath the fender. The driver pulled herself from the car and crawled to Inuyasha. She tried to find the words to speak to him, but she was struck with terror. She leaned against the beat up car and dialed her cell. Finally finding the voice to submit the accident._

_"I need a..." She paused to cough. Blood spilling out the corners of her mouth. "...an ambulance. I hit someone...." She waited for the response. "In front of Takahashi Casino. South of...." She coughed again, only this time, it hurt. She dropped the phone and fell to Inuyasha's side._

_"Hello? Ma'am, an ambulance is on the way. Hello?"_

_She reached up to him. "I am sorry Mr. Taka...ha..sh..i..." She fell to his side in a heap of exhaustion._

_Inuyasha's eyes jolted left to right. He couldn't find the strength to sit up, to talk or to comprehend that the woman was next to him. In all the commotion, neither victims noticed the crowd swarming towards them. Inuyasha's mind was blank from the hit; however he was aware of the excrutiating pain that was surging through his limp body._

_Dumb-ass hanyou. Can't even cross the street. Get up!_

_The demon within him screamed at his weak, hanyou body. He tried to sit up, but the glass pierced his skin. Hanyou skin should be a lot tougher than this! He voiced his cry within his head. The damn demon wants out. Inuyasha battled the urge to release is other half, yet the thought of innocent people pushed the urge down. He growled from the pain, but soon he felt he'd feel nothing. He could hear footsteps pounding against his skull. Not an assault of people. Damn it, where is Miroku?_

_"Inuyasha?!"_

_Perfect._

_"Inuyasha?!" Miroku's voice sounded from the back of the crowd. He was pushing heavily against the rave of people as he mentally begged for the scene not have Inuyasha invovled. Kami, please don't let it be..."Inuyasha." Miroku's prayer cut short as the lump of bloody flesh consisted of Inuyasha and a woman._

_"You're... late..... pervert." Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth._

_"Bite me you, ass." Miroku smiled at his friend as he swept down to him. "Call an ambulance!"_

_"The woman already did." A by-stander came forth._

_Miroku nodded and looked back to Inuyasha. "Damn it, Inu. Can't your hanyou ass watch where he's walking?"_

_Inuyasha glared with what energy he had. Miroku took the time to examine his body. Inuyasha's arm was bent in an unusual way, as if it was bent back way too far, and his face had an enormous gash upon his brow. The lower half seemed fine, that was until Inuyasha grunted when Miroku pulled the leg up slightly to reveal a bone that had punctured out of the shin. His face paled and he grimaced. Miroku's body grew fridged as he pushed himself to look away. Inuyasha's bloody hand touched his shoulder._

_"This shit..." He took a shaky breath. "...is unreal, man." Inuyasha grunted. "I'm... not gonna get all... dramatic, but..." He paused again. "Tell... tell Kags..." Inuyasha's words died on his lips as his sight grew weak._

_"You can tell her yourself, Inuyasha. You'll be fine. Okay?" Miroku seemingly joked, that is until Inuyasha's eyes grew heavy and threatened to fall. "Inuyasha?! Inu...ya..." Miroku's shouting ceased to the hanyou's ears as his vision blurred to black as his head rolled to the side._

_The ambulances' sirens filled the air._

_

* * *

_

_"It's not fair, Inuyasha!" _

_"What ain't fair?" He stood still in a dark room, searching for the source of the voice._

_The voice giggled. "You're trying to leave me ain't you?"_

_"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha smiled as he searched the black room for a figure._

_"Because, you're copying me." The voice laughed._

_"How so?" Inuyasha stepped forward._

_"I was in the hospital too, you know."_

_Inuyasha paused. "Kagome?"_

_The room soon became bright and Kagome stood on the far side of the tiny room. "Inuyasha. You can't leave me. It wouldn't be fair."_

_Inuyasha smiled as he stepped forth. "I'm not leaving you. I couldn't."_

_"Liar." She frowned._

_"What?"_

_"You told me you didn't want to be with me. Now look what's happened!" She pointed to a window closest to him._

_"What the hell?!" Inuyasha's face grew pale. "Is that..."_

_"You?" Kagome stepped to his side. "Yes."_

_"How?" _

_"You can't leave me. I didn't leave you."_

_"What are you rambling about? I ain't gonna leave you, and I didn't mean what I said." He spoke as his eyes examined the body on the bed._

_"If you didn't mean it, you'd be with me right now, instead of that hospital bed." She grimaced, touching his hand lightly._

_Inuyasha bowed his head. "Wench, I didn't mean what I said. Can't you underst..." He turned to find her gone. "Kagome?" He twisted in every directions searching for her. The room faded to black and Inuyasha's voice still filled the surrounding area._

_"Kagome!"_

_"Wake up Inuyasha."_

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up, shocked, from the dream he had just witnessed. He stood and marched to the door, but stopped as he noticed the broken glass on the floor. He stooped to pick up the picture that had fallen out. He moved the glass and held the picture in his hands. Inuyasha grunted and stood, sliding the picture into his pocket. He pulled his coat on as he thought about the dream.

_Crazy ass dream. What the hell was it suppose to mean?_

He shook his head and opened the door. Quick steps brought him to Miroku's office. "Hey."

Miroku glanced up before looking back down. "Hey." Inuyasha stepped in the office, but Miroku's voice stopped him. "Look, if you're here to growl at me about how brutal I was about the whole situation, then leave."

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not here to _growl _at you."

"Oh, no?" Miroku seemed a little surprised.

"I wanted to tell you that..." He paused. "...you were right."

The room became quiet until Miroku's laughter filled the air. "What?"

Inuyasha's face grew red with anger. "I said..."

The laughter died. "I know what you said." Miroku cut him off and he stood. "I was being sarcastic." He walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it. He folded his arms and sighed. "This is the first time the _almighty_Takahashi has ever told me I was right. Why the sudden change, Inuyasha?"

He stood silent for a moment. The thought of how he was going to explain his sudden change in attitude, rolled around in his skull. _If I tell him about the dream, he'll never believe me. _He shook his head.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up. "You'll never believe me."

Miroku sighed. "Try me."

The dream rolled around in his brain before he looked Miroku in the eyes. "I had this dream, and epiphany if you will, and I was hit by a car. I opened my eyes to a dark room and a voice. Kagome appeared and told me never to leave her. I realized how much of a fool I was to speak such inconsiderate things about her. You were... _are,_ right. I was... _am_, an idiot. I'm sorry."

Miroku smiled. "Thank you." He turned to sit in his seat once again.

"That's it? No, _I told you so _or anything?"

"Nope. I just wanted to hear an apology, but you admitting I was right was just a bonus." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha's face went calm and he nodded. "I'll see you in a little while."

Miroku nodded. "Oh, Inuyasha."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't get hit by a car on your way out."

Inuyasha growled. "Can it, Letch."

Miroku laughed as he watched his friend exit out the door. _I hope he does something about this situation and soon.

* * *

_

Chapter 21 up. I've started college and I have had no time in updating. Between working at 4 am and then going to school at 4 pm, I've just been busy. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter(:


	22. About Time

_I Do NOT Own Inuyasha or Co._

_Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for Creating such an amazing Inuyasha world._

_Another little thing: I CHANGEDInuyasha's name from Takasugi to Takahashi. I'm writing both my fanfictions at two different times, but I rather make Inuyasha's last name the same as the other story I am writing. Less confusing that way. Okay. Thank you for reading(:_

**Chapter 22: **About Time

* * *

Inuyasha made his way to the cafe quicker than he had anticipated. Kikyo and Sayomi were there, just as planned. He smiled as he watched her feed the precious child, but he frowned when Kagome's face appeared and it was _their _child she was feeding. He shook his head and walked up to the table set for two.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Actually, it's reserved for my stubborn future brother-in-law."

"Very funny, Kikyo." Inuyasha laughed as he sat down across from her at the table. "Mind telling me what this meeting is about?"

"You know exactly what it's about. How dare you say what you said about my sister. Don't you know how much she loves you? Whether or not you two are fighting, her heart still yearns for you,' Kikyo paused to adjust Sayomi's bottle. She looked back up. "...you idiot."

"How in the hell was I suppose to know she was standing outside my door?" He spat. The look on Kikyo's face reminded him of the way Kagome's looked not much longer ago. "I'm..."

"Save it. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Kikyo looked down at Sayomi as the child slowly drifted to sleep. "Go to her, and no matter how much she pushes you away, push back. She needs to know you still love her." Kikyo stood slowly and smiled.

"Keh." Inuyasha smiled back as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Oh," she whispered in his ear, "if you don't fix this, I'll _fix _you." With that, she walked off, a smirk upon her face.

Inuyasha glared at her. He knew she was joking, but then again, he didn't want to find out. He stood and made his way to the door. She was right. He needed to fix this, and _soon._

* * *

_What in the hell did I do to deserve this?_

Kagome's head felt as if it were spinning. She was sitting at the park on a bench that she and Inuyasha had shared on their first date. She let her mind wonder back to that day, when he had presented her with her favorite frozen treat; Ice-cream, how she loved ice-cream.

* * *

_"Cherry, strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla?" _

_"Hmm... Vanilla and chocolate!" She grinned at the hanyou as his eyes widened._

_"Both it is." He smiled. "I'll take one double scoop of vanilla and for the lady, one double scoop of chocolate and vanilla." Inuyasha handed the man the money and retrieve the ice-cream cones."Here you are."_

_Kagome gratefully took hers and lead him to a bench in the park. "Thank you." She smiled as she took a swift lick of the already melting cone._

_Inuyasha nodded as he to started on his cone. The two sat in silence for minutes enjoying each others company and their treat. Kagome was the first to break the silence._

_"So, what made you decide on the park?"_

_Inuyasha seemed stunned, "Honestly? I have no idea. The park just seems like a nice place to bring such a nice woman." Once the answer fell from his mouth, he looked pale. _

_Kagome laughed. "Seriously? You thought that line was clever?" _

_"Excuse me? That was no lie little lady!" Inuyasha declared._

_"Right. You own a Casino, you are one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever met and you could have any girl you wanted. You sure you haven't used that line on someone else?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Is this the bench you bring all your dates to? Do you feed them ice-cream as well?" She gasped._

_Inuyasha laughed lightly. "I assure you, Kagome, that you are the first woman I've brought here."_

_"I was teasing, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and turned back to eat her cone. "Although, I have no idea if you're telling the truth." She grinned and spotted him moving closer out of the corner of her eye._

_He used one finger to turn her chin towards him. In a swift movement, his lips were placed on hers and without hesitation, she returned the kiss._

* * *

_Damn you, Inuyasha._

Kagome cursed at him as she stood to head back home. The tear stains on her cheeks faded as she wiped the remaining ones away. She regained her posture and turned back to head East. Upon doing so, she caught a figure standing behind her. She gasped.

"You scared the hell out of me, Inuyasha!" She spat.

"Keh. I've been standing here for the past ten minutes. You failed to notice me."

"You idiot. You failed to let me know you where here in the first place." Her voice grew angry.

"You were staring off in to space like an air head. Didn't want to disturb you." He snarled back.

"Did you come here to criticize me? or to hurt me further? Because honestly, I do not need this from you right now." She turned to walk away.

"Wait." It was faint but she heard it.

"What?" She turned to him. "What else could you possible have to say?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists and stared at her. "I... Well, I... Damn!" He cursed.

"Spit it out already. I have things to get back to."

"Like hell you do, wench."

Kagome stood there in shock. "How would you know?"

"Because I just do. Now shut up and let me talk." Inuyasha searched his brain and heart for the right words to say at the moment. "I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're sorry?" Inuyasha nodded. "Is that all you have to say?" Again he nodded. She shook her head. "You are infuriating, do you know that?"

"How so?" He questioned.

The sun began to slowly fade being the mountain. The wind began to pick up and Kagome shivered. Inuyasha advanced closer to her. Stars started to appear across the sky and Kagome spotted a shooting star. With her eyes closed as she wished, she failed to recognize a pair of arms encircle her. She went to move away, but he pulled her tighter to him. She opened her eyes and shot him a look.

"Get away."

"No." He embraced her tighter. "You are the most aggravating, most annoying, whiny wench I have ever met." He paused.

"You as..." she started.

"But even though you have your flaws, I look past all that and love you more than you seem to realize."

"Wait a second!" She pushed away. "You're sorry ass is the one who started this. You added kerosene to the fire from our fight before. Saying those things you said to Miroku. Don't you know how bad that hurt? You broke my heart into a million pieces. You have no right to call me those things. To think it's okay to come here and make nice with me! You... you..." She lost her breath as tears once again flowed.

The wind struck her face and caused her eyes to sting. Inuyasha moved to her and took her into his arms. "I apologized. I said I was sorry. Is that not enough?" She shook her head. "What can I do to make you realize you are my life and I love you?"

She moved away. "I don't know. This is ridiculous."

He smiled. "You're telling me." He took her hands. "Why don't we start over from that morning?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"From the morning of our fight?"

"I'm not letting you take a shower with me." She replied.

Inuyasha frowned. "Aside from that, let's just try this again. I take back what I said. I do need you, I still love you, and that will never change." He touched his forehead to hers. "So?"

Kagome smiled and leaned to him. "Fine, but you're on probation." He went to ask her what she meant, but she reached up to kiss him before he could ever respond.

* * *

_I love you, Inuaysha._

* * *

Well, two years later, or has it been three? Either way, Chapter 22. I've been swapping majors in college, changing jobs, and planning a wedding. Things are really crazy, and I forgot how much I loved to write. Even if no one is reading this Fiction, I hope it is a good one.

Until we meet again!


End file.
